Let Me Fix You
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind has a terrible secret which is reflecting for one certain division in his and Metro Man's fresh relationship. How will Wayne deal with the news when he finds out the secret and will Megamind ever be able to have a normal relationship? MMxMM fic. Some chapters will receive M rating because of the sexual stuff and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, that was quite a movie." Wayne stated and grabbed a remote from the coffee table, turning off the TV before he turned his gaze towards a blue man stretching out next to him on the couch.

"Oh well, too much action for my taste." Megamind shrugged and leaned his head against the backrest concentrating to observe the ceiling.

"Really?" Wayne asked and placed his elbow rest on the backrest of the sofa his eyes still glued to his company. "I thought you like action."

"Yeah, I do." Megamind sighed. "I just like there's also a storyline in the movie, some good dialogues or witty banter, you know." He glanced Wayne knowingly. "I don't get in the story if there's only chasing and shooting." He shook his head slightly and stared at Wayne who was sitting next to him and listening attentively.

"Yeah, I must agree those are better." He muttered approbation. "But you must say at least one thing which was good in this movie." Wayne smiled at him challengingly.

"You're kidding me?" Megamind gasped unbelievingly and stared at Wayne with his bright green eyes.

"No, I'm not." Wayne chuckled and punched playfully his arm. "Just one thing."

"Okay, okay.." Megamind sighed and thought a moment. "Well, at least the main character was good-looking." He said and flashed a soft smile at Wayne before he turned his gaze swiftly away and felt how his cheeks blushed.

Wayne stared at him quietly and felt how an odd but warm feeling filled his heart. It was now third time they had met like this, just they two at his place, no others. It all had started accidentally when Wayne had during one kidnapping unintentionally broken Megamind's escaping pod with his laser vision.

He hadn't ever heard the villain scream like that before, not to mention how he'd begged to quit the kidnapping immediately. It took some time from Wayne to realize what was happening until he understood what he had just broken.

He felt a sting in his heart so he didn't even think about to haul him back to the jail. Instead he had released Roxanne and flew her back to home before he got back to Megamind and apologized for he'd been so inadvertent and broke the only memory about his home planet.

He had asked permission to compensate the harm he caused and suggested a dinner for Megamind who, wonder of wonders, had accepted his invitation.

And it made them both feel more wonder, when they found out how great they get along in each other company. So great it was now their third "date" going on and they had decided to watch a movie together.

Wayne hadn't thought about it before but Megamind was looking actually pretty good. His bright emerald eyes were big and beautiful, his cheekbones were suitable high and gorgeous, his tip of nose was rounded cutely and his black goatee and eyebrows were trimmed perfectly. Wayne found out, he even liked the shape of his large cranium, ending up to slender and long neck. He wondered how it would feel like to kiss that neck until his eyes drew to stare at his blue and plump lips. His stomach filled up with butterflies while he was looking at him.

"Well, not as good-looking as you.." Wayne whispered softly and placed his fingertips gently on his cheek, turning his gaze to his lazily.

Megamind stared at him with wide eyes and his lips were parted slightly. Wayne stared at him back with his blue eyes and drew his body closer to his.

They were gazing each other intensively, faces only couple inches away so both could feel breath against the skin. Wayne felt how his heart was beating rapidly and in his ears he could hear rush of his own blood, the sound mixing with Megamind's furious rhythm of heartbeat.

Slowly Wayne got closer to him so his thigh was pressing against Megamind's thigh, reducing the distance between them. He tilted his head and closed his eyes while his fingers were still stroking gently Megamind's cheek and his other arm wrapped carefully around his waist. It didn't take long when pink and wet lips met with blue and soft ones, pushing tenderly and sweetly against each other. Their first kiss.

Wayne felt how Megamind moaned softly into his mouth and captured his lower lip between his lips, tugging it playfully. Soon Megamind copied the move and Wayne couldn't do anything but smile against his blue and plump lips, while he was kissing him back so gently and eagerly.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Wayne whispered softly when they broke the kiss and watched Megamind, his eyes full of desire and longing.

Megamind didn't miss that look and soon he tensed and his happy and dreamy gaze replaced with uncertain and timid one.

"I.. I should go home." He stammered and turned his gaze away from taller man's eyes. Before Wayne realized it, he had already stood up, walked to the front door and disappeared in the corridor.

Wayne stared confused after him, feeling his lap suddenly very empty and unwarm without Megamind.

' _Did I say something wrong?'_ He thought sadly. Were they proceeding too fast? For Wayne it was always been natural to share the same bed since third date with his companion. _'_ _Maybe Megamind has different principles? Or then he's playing hard to get.'_

The thought made wide smile spread across Wayne's face. He would find out what Megamind was thinking about, but it was sure the feeling between them was mutual by the way how he kissed him back.

Wayne started immediately plan their next date and hoped Megamind also would want to meet him again as soon as possible.

' _On the next date, I'll surely try to take our relationship further.'_ Wayne thought dreamily and picked up his calendar, thinking about Saturday would be suitable for their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is M rated because of the sexual and distressing content**_

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Wayne asked softly and poured some red wine in the glasses on the coffee table.

"Quite fast, I managed to finish the prototype of my new battle robot." Megamind told eagerly and reached to grab the glass from the table.

"Oh, tell me more about it." Wayne chuckled and took his own glass, turning his gaze towards Megamind who was swirling the wine glass in his hand, before he sniffed the content and took an estimating sip.

"No." He said and glanced Wayne playfully while he crossed his legs and leaned against the backrest of the couch.

"Why not?" Wayne smirked.

"I'm not so stupid I would reveal my new brilliant, evil plan for you just because you asked nicely." He told knowingly and leaned forward so he could reach to touch Wayne's chin with his index finger. Wayne couldn't help it but his touch made a pleasant shiver go through his entire body and his heart beat faster while he stared at his half lidded flirty eyes in front of him.

"So, you have some evil plans for me?" Wayne asked seductively and drew closer to him.

"I always have some evil plans for you." Megamind smiled softly and took a sip of his wine. "But those are secrets." He winked at Wayne while he was biting his lower lip.

Wayne gulped involuntarily because of his act. He just looked so hot and sexy when he was smiling like that at him and leaning against the couch, wine glass in his hand and tempting smirk on his lips. Wayne needed to restrain himself so he wouldn't just grab him in his arms and carry to the bedroom.

The flirting between them haven't ever been so intensive like it was now. Wayne could have even bet the sexual tension between them was so thick in the air right now, anyone could palpate it.

"I missed you." Wayne sighed softly when it started to feel both haven't said anything for a while, and placed his fingers pet softly Megamind's cheek.

He tensed and looked at Wayne in the eyes timidly. "I missed you too." He whispered and turned his gaze away shyly.

Wayne smiled at him softly before he leaned to take Megamind's wine glass in his hand and set both glasses on the table before the couch.

He pulled Megamind gently closer to him and wrapped his arms around his slim body. Bright green orbs were staring at him nervously and Wayne was sure his heart skipped a beat when Megamind placed his gloved palm on his cheek carefully and drew his face closer, so their noses were touching lightly.

Wayne closed his eyes and heard how Megamind's breath had deepened. His body felt hot in his arms and Wayne found his presence suddenly very intoxicating. Slowly he tilted his head and pressed his lips against blue ones, making Megamind let out a shivery gasp in his mouth, before he started to kiss back happily.

Wayne felt how Megamind's body started to relax around his arms and flame of lust ignited inside him when the kisses turned to slow and sloppy, passionate and smoldering ones.

When Megamind moaned against his lips he couldn't help himself but grabbed the blue man in his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

He pinned him down against the mattress and deepened the kiss by darting his tongue into smaller man's mouth wanting to try out some tongue wrestling. Wayne had totally lost in the sensation of his own desire he didn't notice Megamind's body language had changed to defensive.

"Wayne, stop." Megamind pleaded seriously when he moved to kiss his neck but Wayne didn't hear him.

"Wayne, please." Megamind demanded and tried to kick and hit him off on him but it seemed his resistance made the stronger man only press him harder against the bed.

Panic swept over Megamind when he felt how Wayne's aroused manhood was suddenly pressing against his thigh and made him squirm underneath him even more. "Please, don't do it." Megamind whined desperately when Wayne moved to lick his ear.

Tears started to roll down his face when he did everything he could to roll the strongest man of the world off on him. "Wayne, please.." He whispered miserably which made taller man finally caught off guard.

Before Wayne realized what was happening, Megamind had already writhed his body away underneath his torso and ran to the corridor as fast as he could.

"Megamind?" Wayne yelled and rushed after him. He caught him on the halfway and grabbed his arm in his hand.

"Megamind, what's.."

"Please, don't hurt me!" He cried in panic and Wayne's heart twisted painfully when he saw his terrified expression and teary face. His eyeliner had spread and the fear was shimmering in his emerald green eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me.." He whispered pleadingly and sank on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and shoved his head on the knees before he started cry hopelessly, so his whole body was shaking.

Wayne look at him afraid and kneeled next to him.

"Megamind, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly and placed his hand on Megamind's shoulder which made him let out a high and miserable whine and withdrew from his touch.

"I'm so sorry.. I just thought you want it too.. I could never hurt you." Wayne spoke softly and wrapped his arms around his shaking body which made him let out another desperate wail. "Tell me what is it? It could make you feel better." Wayne said reassuringly and stroked his large cranium affectionately.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Megamind sobbed quietly and shook his head.

"It's okay." Wayne said softly. "I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to." He whispered gently in his ear. "Let's go inside, I make some tea for you."

Wayne lifted him in his arms and carried him back to inside of his fortress of solitude. He set him sit on the couch and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders before he disappeared in the kitchen to make that tea for him.

He felt really worry because he hadn't ever seen villain like this before and it was obvious he was hiding something. _'Maybe I proceeded too fast after all.'_ Wayne thought sadly while he was adding some sugar in the tea. Those were just their fourth date, he wondered and returned to the living room where Megamind was sitting on the couch and staring ahead blankly.

His look didn't even stir when he took the mug in his hands which Wayne handed to him. He looked pale and shocked while he was sipping his tea, his gaze glued to the table in front of him.

Wayne looked at him afraid and couldn't help but started to feel himself really uneasy because of the awkward silence hovering around them.

Megamind finished the tea and placed the mug on the table before he lay down on the couch. Wayne's concern was only growing up when he stared at the blue man who was acting really strangely.

"Megamind..?" Wayne whispered and placed his hand to stroke his arm.

"I'd like to be alone now." He said monotonously which made Wayne startle. He had never heard him speak like that. Usually his voice was very vivid and melodious.

"Are you sure?" Wayne asked sounding very worried. It seemed everything wasn't fine with Megamind at all.

"Yes I am." He said again with that robotic voice, his gaze glued tightly to stare ahead.

Wayne gave one last concerned look at him before he retreated to his bedroom.

…

"No, please, don't, stop…"

Wayne woke up middle of the night to the whining emanating from the living room.

Quickly he got up from the bed and hurried towards the wailing.

His heart was breaking down when he saw Megamind squirming on the couch restlessly and whimpering desperately.

"No, stop.." He whined once again. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he looked like he was in pain.

"Megamind." Wayne whispered and kneeled beside the sofa, shaking him gently to wake him up.

"Please, don't.." He breathed downheartedly before he woke up. His gaze met with Wayne and once again his eyes were full of fear and distress, like he was afraid Wayne would do something bad for him.

"Hey, it's me." Wayne hushed reassuringly and petted his cheek softly with his fingertips, wiping away single tears. "It was just a nightmare."

Megamind's eyes filled suddenly with new tears and before Wayne realized, he had thrown himself in his arms and was crying hopelessly against his chest.

Wayne wrapped his arms gently around his shaking body and hold him there tenderly, stroking his back reassuringly while he was sobbing desperately.

"What's wrong?" Wayne asked worriedly and pressed his cheek to rest against Megamind's crown of the head.

"He hurt me.. So badly.." Megamind whispered sorrowfully before he told to Wayne something which made taller man feel so shocked and such a rage he had never before experienced.

…

It was an ordinary cleaning day at prison and Megamind's uncles had asked him to go fetch some detergent from the storeroom. Because the young boy wasn't very interested in the cleaning thing, he was happy he could linger awhile elsewhere.

The storeroom wasn't very big so it was easy to find what he was looking for. He picked the right bottle from the shelf and was already leaving when he heard how the door of the room opened and inside stepped a prisoner he didn't know.

Man had a blond hair, combed behind with exorbitant quantity of hair gel. He was slender but muscular and he had a strange tribal tattoo on his neck. He was looking the blue boy in front of him and sneering at him eyes full of malignancy.

Megamind gulped when the man locked the door behind him and took a step closer him.

"Well, well, well, what we have here?" Man scorned and looked at young alien smugly.

"We're gonna have some fun time, you know?" He said sarcastically and started to strip off his jumpsuit.

Megamind felt how panic swept over him and instinctively he backed up against the wall behind him but the man came only closer and closer.

When the blond guy was standing in front of him, Megamind slipped past him and rushed towards the door. He was almost there until suddenly the man grabbed his ankles and blue boy fell on the floor, the detergent bottle slipping from his grip.

"So, you like the hard touches?" Man hissed and crawled to lie on top of Megamind.

Boy tried to yell help but the man blocked his mouth with his hand and started to tear Megamind's jumpsuit off.

"Don't squirm, you'll like this." Man commanded and lowered his own jumpsuit.

Soon Megamind was wailing desperately when the waves of massive pain and suffering were sweeping over his little body. The tears were rolling down his face, through closed eyelids while the man was groaning in his ear disgustingly, desecrating his body and feeling no shame about it.

Megamind didn't know how long he lay there underneath the man, receiving involuntarily all the harsh, painful and hurting thrusts. He felt himself totally numb and waited desperately the man would stop the horrible attack on his body. Finally his body couldn't take anymore and he passed out.

When he woke up, he found out he was in the hospital wing of the prison. There was a cannula in the back of his hand and it was hurting, though the pain was nothing to compared the pain he had experienced earlier today. His body was still sore and aching. He couldn't help but soon he burst into tears again and closed his eyes, hoping someday he would forget that terrible incident.

…

"I was only ten years old.." Megamind sobbed against Wayne's chest and tightened his grip around him.

Wayne was pale and shocked. Only thing he could do, was to hold Megamind protectively in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Wayne sighed sorrowfully and embraced him a little tighter. If he had known, he'd never have tried to proceed so fast in their relationship. He felt a painful sting in his heart, if he only had known. No wonder Megamind had acted so oddly.

"Who did this to you?" Wayne asked demanding and caressed his back with long and smooth strokes.

"I don't know.. Some Mike.." Megamind whispered weakly and his voice shivered. "I just want to forget." He whimpered.

"I know." Wayne said softly and kissed the top of his head. "I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you any ever again." He spoke seriously. "Never ever, I promise."

Wayne didn't know how long he hold Megamind in his arms, listening his miserable sobbing and doing his best to make him feel better and safe. He was experiencing the mixed feelings of rage, hate, contempt and disgust towards that man in the prison. How was someone able to do something so terrible to the innocent and defenseless child? He couldn't understand.

Finally Megamind's tears come to an end and shallow breaths replaced with deeper and soft ones. He had fallen asleep.

Wayne set him gently lie down on the couch and covered him with the blanket.

He stroked his cheek softly and leaned to give a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you any ever again, I promise." Wayne whispered and took a better position on the floor. He would stay up the rest of the night and take care Megamind could sleep in peace. There had been enough nightmares for one night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is M rated because of the sexual violence!_**

* * *

Wayne glanced nervously around himself on the empty aisle while he was frantically picking a lock of one certain door.

His heart was beating rapidly while he rotated a hairgrip in the lock hoping he would soon hear a wanted click and step inside the room.

That wasn't first time he was doing this, no, the first time was last night and he must admit, he had never felt such an excitement and nervousness before. He was a hero and heroes shouldn't do anything like that, but right now Wayne didn't want to be the city's most loved and honored man.

He let out a relieved sigh when the door in front of him finally unlocked and he took a last and quick glimpse around his surrounding before he rushed in the room and closed the door closely behind him.

Warden's office was quite a small and modest. There was only a workstation, bookshelf, couple chairs and diplomas hanging on a wall.

Carefully he sneaked to sit down on the Warden's dark brown chair made of leather and turned on the computer.

He couldn't help but since yesterday, he was able to think about only one thing; revenge.

When Megamind had woken up yesterday morning, he was looking at Wayne again frightened and it took a long time from Wayne to reassure him and insure everything was fine, he was safe and Wayne would never hurt him.

He had prepared a proper breakfast for him but it seemed the blue man didn't have an appetite. He had only drunk one cup of coffee and stared ahead blankly just like last evening. His face was pale and he was really timid, quailing common sounds of the house like voices which coffee maker or toaster were making.

His eyes were reddish because of all the tears he had shed during last night. He hardly said a word during whole morning which made Wayne's heart sink and fill up with despair. Wayne did his best to make him feel better, he had tried to joke, asked what he'd like to do during their next date, he had even tried to discuss about science and physics themes because he knew Megamind likes that kind of topics but all he got for an answer was a weak and quick, forced smile before his expression returned back to this blank one.

After Megamind left to Lair, Wayne couldn't do anything but sat on the couch and let out a deep sigh. _'What if_ _he doesn't want to meet me anymore? Everything was perfect before I.. Aargh, I'm such an idiot..'_ He shoved his head on hands and shook it slightly. His despair changed soon to hate.

' _That fucking bastard..'_ Wayne thought angrily and clenched his fists when he remembered Megamind's heartbreaking story from his childhood. During these years he had encountered many different criminals from amateurs to pros. He had looked eye to eye cold-blooded murders, violent psychos, innocent looking conmen, even teenage criminals, but the most Wayne had always hated rapers and pedophiles. It felt like those people didn't own a soul because of all the horrible and degrading acts they were able to do. And the worst thing was that they seemed to earn some kind of sick pleasure about it!

' _I wish I could somehow know who did it.. I'd know a perfect payback for that little prick..'_ Wayne pondered darkly and frowned at the wall in front of him. What Megamind had said?

' _Some Mike..'_ That's what he said when Wayne had demanded who did it to him. But that didn't help a lot. There were probably thousands Mikes in USA, without the last name the searching would be long and hopeless process.

Wayne sighed frustratingly and closed his eyes. _If he somehow could find the man.._

He didn't know why but he was yearning for revenge. Megamind had become very important to him during last weeks and all what he wanted was that he would feel safe. He wanted he would laugh again and banter with him, he wanted they could slouch on the couch and hold each other close so he didn't need to worry Wayne would hurt or try to take advantage of him. He wanted to kiss him tenderly like they had already done couple times and he wanted to make love with him when the time would be right. He was seriously falling in love with that man a wanted he would never feel fear or anxiety with him.

He knew their relationship was not so far but in the beginning and they hadn't even confirmed they were seeing each other as a couple but Wayne was sure their relationship would turn to serious one in the long run. At least he wanted to believe so because he really enjoyed Megamind's company. He was fun, smart, quick-witted, adorable and good-looking. Everything what Wayne wished from his boyfriend.

He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him anymore and he would keep his words. But first he needed to find out who was that asshole who dared to hurt his love.

He was thinking so furiously it almost caused a fanciful head ache for him and then it hit on him. _The jail._ There surely was some kind of register about all the criminals who had been residents or still were in the prison for the criminally gifted. _'That's it..'_ Wayne thought and smug grin crossed across his face. _Maybe he would get his revenge, after all.._

…

Sneaking in the prison was a piece of cake thanks to his super powers but still it was making him very nervous while snooping on the desolated corridors without any legal reason. He was a hero and heroes should not do anything like this. He knew it was illegal trespass into jail, not to mention in the Warden's office but all is fair in love and war, right? And his motive was pure love. He just needed some information he'd ensure safe and carefree life for his dear.

Wayne typed the password he had figured out last night and let out a relieved sigh. For his luck Warden was one of those who didn't care to devise very complex passwords though he maybe should. Using the name of your wife as a key to the sensitive and confidential material wasn't very smart move but right now Wayne felt only gratitude towards Warden's unimaginative mind.

He opened the file of the prisoners of the jail and keyed name _Mike_ on the search box.

The software gave him 76 inmates whose first name was Mike, plus 20 with middle name Mike.

So one of these jailbirds would be the one he was so frantically searching, Wayne thought and started systematically process the names on the list.

He had during last night read through files of the fourteen first convicts on the register, until some random citizen called help and he had to discontinued his hunting. He really hoped this night would be more peaceful, breaking in the Warden's office started to be a little bit too much for his nerves.

Wayne had planned a perfect punishment for Megamind's assailant. It would be a painful, humiliating and distressing experience for the victim, just like Wayne wanted it'd be. And that bastard would deserve it! Wayne though while he browsed the register in front of him. He would put this man to regret he ever dared to touch Megamind this way. He would get such a lesson he'd never experienced before, once Wayne manage to find him first.

He opened the new file and scanned it quickly through.

 _Mike Bryant; financial crimes and money laundering._

"Wrong guy."Wayne muttered and proceeded the list.

 _Mike Evans; Aggravated pimping and human trafficking._

 _Mike Foster; Aggravated theft, illegal drug trade and abetment_

 _Mike Hughes; Arson._

 _Mike Jenkins; Negligent homicide_

Wayne had already gone through over half of the register and felt how the misery swept over him. There hadn't been any suitable person on the list who could be Megamind's attacker. What if he wasn't in the register? Or what if Megamind remembered his name wrong? Wayne would never find him..

He was sinking deeper into despair until the next name on the list drew his attention.

 _Mike Stevenson; Assault, aggravated rape and child sexual abuse._

Wayne clicked the file open and a wave of pure hate and disgust swept over him when he was staring at the picture of the man with blond hair and brown eyes on the screen. He was wearing a creepy expression and on man's neck was a black, strange shaped tribal tattoo.

' _That's him. It must be.'_ Wayne thought irately and read the file through. Man had behind a long sexual crime history including harassments, rape and couple abuses. Wayne's heart was breaking down and angriness took over him while he read the couple last lines.

' _Stevenson was initially meant to release 2004 but because of the sexual act which directed to the child during his imprisonment, the judgment lengthened 10 years. Stevenson set free 1.9.2014.'_

' _That bastard is free'_ Wayne wondered furiously and tried to restrain himself not to break something in the office. How could they set him free? He was dangerous to others!

Wayne couldn't help but his thirst of revenge was only growing up. He should do something before the man would hurt someone again. It would be a favor to the mankind, it would be his job to take care the monster wouldn't desecrate anyone any ever again. He's a hero and heroes are allowed to do bad things if necessary and if the intention is to protect other citizens. Right?

At least Wayne wanted to think it goes that way.

He wrote down the man's address and shoved the piece of paper closely in his breast pocket before he closed the computer and took care the chair and every single object on the table left like they had been before he sneaked in the office.

He double-checked one last time everything was all right before he switched off the lights and used his super hear to make sure the aisle behind the door was surely empty before he sneaked off, activated his super speed and was gone.

Tomorrow he would have his revenge.

…

Wayne stood in front of the ramshackle detached house and leered it mischievously. The night was already become dim and the neighborhood around him seemed deserted and bleak. Perfect for him, he really didn't need audience right now, Wayne thought and dressed a black commando mask on his head.

He had already worn black shirt with long sleeves, black pants, combat boots and black leather gloves. Around his waist was a belt and a black bag hanging on it. He really looked like a burglar but he believed the costume in question would be on his side if someone of the citizens would see him. They surely wouldn't connect their loved hero to this man in black, sneaking around the houses, though they were looking quite similar.

He glanced around himself on the empty street before he started to step determinedly towards the house.

Wayne didn't hesitate when he pushed the door lightly open with his elbow. He was the world's strongest man after all.

Sound of clattering door woke up the resident of the house and soon Wayne heard how someone ran on the stairway, heading to the downstairs.

"What the hell!" Blond, about 52-year-old man shouted to Wayne who closed the door casually behind him.

He was wearing only a white tank top and black boxer. His hair was now much shorter than they were in the pic Wayne saw on the screen while he was browsing man's crime file. He looked different but there was still that tribal tattoo on his neck telling to Wayne that was the man he had come to meet.

"Mike Stevenson?" Wayne asked seriously and took a step closer to man.

"Yes." Man hissed coldly.

"Great." Wayne said smugly. "There's my greetings to you." He stated and soon the man let out a painful cry and was lying on the floor, holding his face. His nose was bleeding furiously and a dark circle started to spread around his eye because of the force of the punch Wayne had just given to him.

"What the fuck!" Man shouted angrily but his yells were soon muffled when Wayne grabbed tape from the bag and shut man's mouth with it. He kicked man's side so he turned on his stomach and bent to tie his wrists together.

"I have also greetings from your victims to you." Wayne spoke threateningly and turned to pick something from the bag which was hanging from his belt. "Especially from one of them..." He continued mischievously and showed for the man the item he had just grabbed from the mysterious bag. Seeing it made man start to squirm and whine frantically.

In his hands Wayne was holding a black dildo, its size so big and unnatural for humans that using it would only hurt and cause cracks and tears.

"Don't squirm, you'll like this." Wayne snarled and tore man's boxer off swiftly. Then, without warnings he shoved the sex toy in man's ass harshly and started to thrust it in and out angrily.

The man was whimpering and writhing pitifully on the floor, trying desperately tear the bindings open on his hands but for nothing. The knot didn't even loose.

"Isn't it nice?" Wayne asked sarcastically and speed up the thrusts. "Did you ever think how your victims were feeling? Did you ever think they probably enjoyed about your attacks as much as you're enjoying now?" He demanded and couldn't help but on some level, man's whines were music to his ears.

"Did you ever think about it?!" Wayne shouted to man who was now crying piteously. "Did you ever regret what you did?" The man nodded slightly.

"I asked, did you ever regret?" Wayne insisted. This time man nodded earnestly.

Suddenly Wayne stopped the thrusts with blood covered dildo and grabbed man's chin on his hand and turned his gaze towards him.

"If you any ever will dare to hurt someone or do something else illegal, I will rip your dick off from your body and feed it to you. Did you understand?" Wayne asked with cold and defiant voice.

The man let out a sob and nodded his head frantically.

"Good." Wayne leered and wrapped his hand around the dildo. "You can keep this as a memory." He hissed darkly and shoved the whole equipment in the man's ass, making him let out the last painful groan before he turned around and walked casually outside.

He activated the super speed and was soon in front of his Old school house.

He undressed the mask and let out a deep sigh. He did it. He revenged. Wayne realized his heart was feeling much lighter right now. That man wouldn't hurt anyone any ever again, he was sure about it. The smile spread across his face while he headed to the front door of his home. Megamind would come to him later tonight and he should get rid of these clothes and take a shower before that.

Wayne had felt such a relief when the blue man called to him last night and told he wanted to meet him. Hopeful thoughts were captured Wayne's mind and he couldn't wait to see him again. He hoped Megamind would feel better now, that blank and quiet man was sort of making him feel uneasy.

Wayne was just stripping off his shirt when his phone beeped. He grabbed it in his hand and his smile fell when he read the message.

Megamind wasn't able to come for a good reason and it only made Wayne worry more. He packed the black clothes on the trash bag, showered quickly and dressed his common white suit. He really should go to check everything was fine with his love.

…

"Come in." Megamind said weakly when he heard a knock from the door and burst to coughing.

"Hi." Wayne said softly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Megamind whispered feebly and leaned his head deeper on his pillow.

"I brought a chocolate for you." Wayne told happily and set the slab on the nightstand beside couple water glasses, thermometer, painkillers and tissue box. "How are you?" He asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not so good, I've a fever and cold." Megamind answered poorly and sniffled his nose, reaching to grab a new tissue from the nightstand.

Wayne looked sadly how he blew and got a new fit of a cough after it. He reached to stroke his cheek gently and surprised how hotly his skin was radiating through his white glove.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our date." He said shamefully and glanced at Wayne timidly.

"It's OK." Wayne said softly. "You did just right. I don't want you will get worse." He smiled and took his hand on his, giving a gently squeeze for it.

Megamind smiled at him weakly until he burst to cough again.

"Maybe it's better I leave. So you can recover in peace." Wayne flashed a soft smile at him before he stood up and headed towards the door of the bedroom. His hand was already hovering on a door handle when there emanated a small voice behind him.

"Wayne?"

He turned around and found out Megamind had pushed himself up on both elbows and was staring at him.

"Could you stay the night?" He asked shyly. "I wouldn't like to be alone."

Wayne's heart was soaring when he turned around and walked back to him. "Sure, of course I will." He smiled sweetly and went on the other side of the bed, undressed his boots, cape and gloves before he burrowed underneath the black sheets and wrapped his arm around Megamind's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"I hope I won't infect you." He said bashfully and pressed his cheek against Wayne's chest.

Wayne let out a soft chuckle. "I'm doubting it. Invulnerability, you remember? I've never been sick."

"Lucky you." Megamind sighed and listened Wayne's soothingly heartbeat. He couldn't help but he never wanted to sleep alone while he was sick. He was usually feeling so miserable and just wanted to feel someone near him. He didn't want to wake up Minion because he was sure the fish was already sleeping and because Wayne was here he didn't see any reason why he couldn't ask him. They were at least dating. He could trust him. He should trust him.

"So, how does it feel? To be sick?" Wayne asked contemplatively while he was staring at the ceiling.

"Agh, it's terrible." Megamind groaned. "I'm feeling cold all the time. It's such a coldness though I'd wear all my clothes on and wrap all blankets I can find around me, it doesn't help. And every muscle in my body is aching. It's like someone has absorbed all the energy from me, making me feel really weak and powerless." He sighed tiredly and shook his head.

"Oh, sounds terrible." Wayne said regretfully.

"It is.."

"Do you know, sometimes I wish I'd feel that same." Wayne stated wistfully and nuzzled closer to Megamind.

"Really? Why on Earth?" Megamind asked sounding totally confused.

"I just would like to know how does it feel to be in pain or sick. I've never experienced how the aching or hurting feels. I'd like to be like the others. Normal." He let out a deep sigh, his eyes still glued to stare at the ceiling while he pulled Megamind closer.

Wayne's body have some ingenious ability to filter the feelings of pleasure and pain from each other so it would only accept touches he'd find enjoyable.

"Oh." Megamind breathed and turned his gaze to Wayne. "I did never know you're feeling like this. I thought it's only me." He said quietly and stared at Wayne sadly.

"Well, then there's two of us." Wayne said softly and reached to stroke his blue and hot cheek with his fingertips.

"I guess so." Megamind chuckled and then his lips curled into that sweet smile Wayne hadn't seen for the days, and he was sure his heart was soaring because of the pure happiness his smile was causing.

Soft smile spread also across Wayne's face and then they were only smiling at each other affectionately before Wayne leaned to give a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Megamind." He whispered, still smiling at him.

"Good night Wayne." Megamind whispered back before he pressed his cheek against Wayne's chest again and snuggled closer to taller man.

It was the first night they slept together, holding each other close lovingly, both knowing it wouldn't be the last night they'd spend together.


	4. Chapter 4

"The popcorn is ready." Wayne exclaimed joyfully from the kitchen while Megamind was in the living room selecting a film they would watch.

This was now fifth night they were spending together in a row and Wayne must admit he liked the feeling how it felt to go to sleep together with Megamind and found him beside him next morning.

Wayne's stomach filled up with butterflies every time he woke up before blue man and could just lie next to him and observe his peaceful features and listen to his soft breath. He loved to place his fingertips on his warm cheek, and stroke the blue and silky skin until he would wake up, opening those beautiful emerald green eyes wearily and flash that sweet, happy and dreamy smile at him before he would close his eyes again and nestle closer to Wayne, letting out a soft and content sigh before whispering a wish of a good morning to the taller man and plant a tender kiss on his cheek. Wayne really loved mornings like these and he hoped so did Megamind.

They hadn't talked about yet were they dating like a real couple or was it still hanging out together but Megamind had took some personal stuff at Wayne's place like a toothbrush, razor, pajamas and some clothes which made Wayne assume at least they were getting closer a serious relationship. Or so he hoped.

"Did you already pick a movie?" Wayne asked and set a popcorn bowl on the coffee table before he sat on the couch next to Megamind and wrapped his arm around his slim shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's one I've always wanted to watch but somehow forget it." Megamind explained enthusiastic and leaned to grab some popcorn from the dish. "Mmmm… Popped corn.."

Wayne let out a soft chuckle and tapped Megamind's tip of the nose playfully with his index finger. "It's called popcorn."

"That's what I said.." Megamind told seriously, his mouth full of popcorn. "Popped corn."

Wayne shook his head and leaned to kiss briefly Megamind's forehead. "You're so adorable." He whispered and nuzzled his cheek softly with his nose, inhaling the scent of his skin. Wayne couldn't help but he had found this named scent very intoxicating during these days. It was intriguing and unique, hint of a pure musk mixing with a scent of the leather and Jean Paul Gaultier Pour Homme cologne. He must admit he really needed to restrain himself not to grab Megamind in his arms and kiss him hungrily or to carry him to the bedroom and tear his clothes off but he couldn't do that. Not yet, not after what had happened only just under two weeks ago.

Remembering his teary face, frightened eyes and a blank expression made Wayne's heart ache painfully and he wrapped his arms around Megamind's slender body protectively. He had got his revenge and he was sure that monster wouldn't hurt anyone any ever again but it didn't change the fact which had already happened. That Megamind felt still broken and vulnerable. Wayne knew it was a huge evidence of trust towards him that Megamind could sleep next to him, feeling not fear or anxiety in his company and Wayne didn't want to break that confidence between them. The last thing Wayne wanted was that Megamind would fear he would take an advantage of him. So, he could wait until Megamind would feel ready to take a next step in their relationship.

"Well, can we start?" Megamind asked finally uneasy when it seemed Wayne had glued to against his body, not saying anything, just holding him possessively.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, I just.. I just like you so much.." Wayne confessed and turned to look at blue man sincerely, loosing his hold around his slim frame a little bit.

"You do?" Megamind asked quietly his eyes full of confusion. "But why? I'm blue and my head is so big.. And bald. And I hardly have any visible muscles like you do.. And I'm so slender and little.. Nobody likes me.." He whispered sadly and shook his head.

Wayne placed his fingers on Megamind's chin and turned his gaze towards his. "There's nothing wrong with you." He said emphatically. "I like how you look, I like to have conversations and spend time with you. Do you know how happy it makes me when I can fall asleep with you and wake up finding you beside me? I don't want you'll speak ill of my boyfriend." Wayne smiled gently at him and placed his palm to cup his cheek.

Megamind gasped and watched Wayne his eyes filled with amazement. "You mean..? Me? Your boyfriend?" He whispered unbelievingly.

Wayne couldn't do anything but beam at him. "Just if you want so. At least I'd like to call you that; _My boyfriend_." Wayne smiled at him sincerely.

"I thought you didn't like me that way.. Though I hoped. I just.. Are you serious?" Megamind asked gravely, almost frightened and stared at Wayne pleadingly, like he was afraid this was some kind of terrible joke to humiliate him.

"Yes." Wayne sighed happily and leaned forward. "You can't imagine how important you are to me and how much I'm enjoying about your company. You just make me so happy and I wish you'd be a part of my life. Just if you want it too." Wayne confessed and pecked Megamind's lips lightly. "It's up to you." He reached to whisper in his ear.

"Oh Wayne." Megamind breathed softly. "I thought you'd never ask." He whispered and wrapped his arms around Wayne's muscular body, leaning to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

Wayne smiled against their kiss, tasting the popcorn and feeling how his heart was fluttering happily in his chest. They were dating officially, as a couple and it made Wayne felt the happiest man on the Earth.

They kept kissing awhile until Megamind broke the kiss and smiled at Wayne dreamily, so his eyes were twinkling. "Should we watch that movie now?" He asked and let out a soft chuckle while he was petting Wayne's cheek gently.

Wayne smiled at him happily and shook his head, letting out a content sigh. "Yeah. Let's watch this movie."

They snuggled comfortably on the couch, so Wayne was wrapping his arm around Megamind's shoulder and he was half lying on him, pressing his cheek against Wayne's chest.

Wayne was totally lost in the feeling of the euphoria their previous conversation had caused so he didn't pay much attention to the movie. They had watched it about fifteen minutes when the couple on the screen started to kiss passionately and soon they were stripping each other.

When the action was getting even steamy in the movie, Megamind grabbed the remote and pushed forward button, turning his gaze away from the screen and peeping it occasionally from between his fingers.

"Yhmm.. What are you doing?" Wayne asked sounding confused and stared at Megamind questioningly.

"I always skip the sex scenes." He explained quietly still peeping the screen. "You.. You want to watch them?" He asked puzzled, almost frightened and stared at him horrified with wide eyes, lips parted slightly.

"Well, yes, usually I want to watch the whole movie." Wayne stated, still gazing at Megamind who was looking at him afraid.

"Oh.." He breathed. "I.. Okay.. Well, I can go to the other room for a while if you want to watch it.." He stammered quietly and was already getting up but Wayne pulled him back to his lap.

"No." He sighed. "We can skip them if you want." Wayne said seriously but softly. "I just want you feel comfortable."

Megamind flashed a sad smile at him and so they continued watching the movie.

Wayne couldn't help but his heart was sinking every time he saw and felt how Megamind's body tensed on him and he turned his gaze away from the screen, his thumb hovering over the forward button when someone on the screen was stripping clothes or kissing hungrily, not to mention if they were talking about sex or having it. Wayne knew Megamind was timid with all kind of sexual stuff because of the terrible incident he had suffered in the prison but he seriously couldn't have imagined the situation was really that bad.

When the movie come to an end, Megamind turned off the TV and placed himself to sit on the edge of the couch. His face was pale and he looked anxious. Wayne settled to sit next to him and looked at him worried.

"So, what did you like about the movie." He asked quietly and stared at him intently.

"It wasn't so good I believed." Megamind stated coldly, staring at the floor in front of him.

"Well, I didn't like it either." Wayne smiled, trying to lift his spirit but he was still sitting there serious.

They sat like that awhile until Wayne's speech broke the silence between them.

"Megamind.." He started. "Could I ask you something?" He said sounding a little uneasy and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, of course." Megamind shrugged, not turning his gaze away from the floor.

"Well, I was just thinking.. Hmm.. What kind of relationship you have with your own sexuality?" Wayne asked cautiously and regretted immediately his question.

He felt how Megamind tensed next to him before he turned his gaze slowly towards him and stared at him darkly. "Sex is only a low way to humiliate and dominate others." He hissed coldly. "It should only be used to reproduction though I guess even mankind is clever enough they could develop a way to reproduce without a sexual intercourse." He spoke seriously.

Wayne couldn't do anything but listen closely and shocked. He really didn't know Megamind's opinion about sex and sexuality had crooked so badly and it made Wayne's heart sink even more. Megamind surely didn't know how the sex would feel like with a person you love and care about very much, he surely didn't know anything about closeness or love making, not to mention leisurely and loving atmosphere.

He felt how a wave of disgust and hate swept over him when he remembered what that asshole had done to him and surely made him think like that about sex. At the moment Wayne wished he had killed that guy.

"I don't understand who wants to do it willingly, without a purpose of reproduction. Who on Earth can enjoy about it." Megamind wondered and shook his head.

"Well, I do.." Wayne stated quietly and now it was his turn to focus his gaze on the floor.

"What?" Megamind gasped and turned to stare at Wayne unbelievingly. "You're kidding me right?" He tried to coax him to admit he was only joking.

"No, I'm not." Wayne said seriously.

"Oh.." Megamind breathed. "But you're the smart one." He whispered, sounding almost sad.

"Megamind, I know why you're thinking like that about sex, and it's fathomable, but you're wrong. With a person you care about it can be.."

"It's dirty and disgust." Megamind cut his sentence off.

"No." Wayne sighed and shook his head. "It feels good. And relaxing. And when you're doin.."

"No." Megamind gasped and abruptly his eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to talk about this." He said seriously, stood up and headed to the main door.

"Honey, where are you going?" Wayne asked suddenly sounding worried.

"I think I'll stay at home tonight." He said sadly, trying to hold tears and then he was gone.

Wayne gaped after him in shock, feeling unbelievingly. He could never have guess Megamind had such a negative approach towards sexuality and it was breaking his heart. If he somehow could prove to him sex definitely wasn't so terrible like he was thinking.

The horrific abuse had totally broken Megamind inside and Wayne just wished he could fix him somehow. Because that's what Megamind surely would deserve; Feel loved and desired with someone who only wants to pleasure him and make him feel good. That's how Wayne wanted he would feel. He should take little steps with him and be careful not to scare him proceeding too fast. They were already sleeping together and it was a good start.

He decided he should let Megamind sleep this night in peace and think about what they had talked about. Things usually looked better in the morning, Wayne thought and climbed in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Megamind's pillow and pulled it against his chest, inhaling his scent and hoping wistfully he could fall asleep next to him tomorrow evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter is M rated because of the sexual stuff!  
_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Wayne landed in front of the ramshackle red school house and dug his phone up from the breast pocket, letting out a disappointed sigh when he found out there wasn't new missed calls or messages.

He shoved the cell back and unlocked the door of the school house, walking past an empty and unclean classroom, pasting dust covered desks and chairs as well as worn out drawings on the wall, happy colors losing their brightness during all these years while the paper had turn to yellow and brittle like a parchment.

He went round the old desk standing front of the classroom, right below the blackboard filled also with happy pictures reminding him about his childhood. Wayne bent over and rolled a worn carped aside, revealing a trapdoor which lead to his underground hideout.

He opened the trapdoor and was already on his way to the isolated corridor between his fortress of solitude and the other world when his gaze spotted a one certain corner in the gloomy classroom, making his heart ache and memories flood in his mind how one certain student had stood in this named corner every single day during he went to this school.

Wayne shook his head for the memory and let out a deep sigh before he vanished underneath the ground and shut the trapdoor behind him.

He had waited the whole day Megamind would call to him or at least send a message. Their last night had ended up all of a sudden and Wayne was sick with guilt he ever ventured to open his mouth and asked about how Megamind find his own sexuality.

He knew the topic was timid to him but he also knew they would end up to discuss about it in the long run while their relationship would become deeper. But it surely was too early and Wayne regretted he couldn't always think straight in Megamind's company. It was only yesterday they had managed finally to agree they were seeing each other as a couple and only few hours later he had put his foot in it with Megamind and frightened him away from his place.

Wayne glanced his cell once again after unlocking the main door of his grand place. He stepped inside and tossed the phone on the couch and walked in the bathroom.

It had been such a hard work day, or actually it was like an any other work day including all kind of hero things but Wayne's thoughts were drifting back to Megamind and their last night conversation all the time so it was almost impossible to concentrate on to save and serve these helpless citizens of Metro City today. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't a hero.

Wayne took off his clothes and stepped under the shower, turning on the faucet and enjoying how the hot water rain over him. To be honest he really didn't need a shower, he just knew the chance that if you're waiting for a call it would most likely happen when you're in the shower. He smiled at the thought and involuntarily activated his super hearing but there wasn't a familiar ringtone filling the air of the living room.

' _Maybe I should call to him..'_ Wayne wondered while squirting a shower gel on his palm. But he didn't want to seem too eager if Megamind still needed a time to handle their conversation about his sexuality. Calling first to him could make him feel uneasy at worst and that was the last thing Wayne wanted right now.

He just couldn't help that man was distracting him repeatedly. Though they had dated only a very short time Wayne was started to feel he couldn't get enough of him. His stomach filled up with butterflies every time he saw his tender smile not to mention when they kissed softly before going to sleep, whispering good nights to each other.

He didn't want to admit but he also had problems not to stare at Megamind's body when the blue man couldn't see and it really didn't help he was wearing that tight-fitting black and blue spandex suit which only emphasized his thin but surely muscular shapes. And to be honest, it was driving Wayne crazy. He really had to concentrate not to let Megamind know he was eyeing his body with admiration and wondering how he would look naked. Or actually he was wondering how it would feel like to feel his naked body against his bare skin.

Wayne knew it was too early, definitely too early, to try anything. He had just won Megamind's trust so they were able to share the same bed but so far, it was only for sleeping. Megamind hadn't had a relationship before and after the terrible attack he had gone through in the prison it was impossible to say when the time would be right to move farther from kisses and snuggles.

Wayne knew he was doing right but he also knew he was a man and he had certain needs. He'd done his best to ignore those primordial feelings his body was reflecting and he managed in that task pretty good while awake but even he couldn't fight against the dreams he'd started to see about him and Megamind and so he surrendered for those pleasant dreams more than willingly during the nights.

Wayne let out a soft growl and felt a familiar warm in his lower abdomen when he remembered the dream he had last night.

 _He was kissing a blue chest, drifting lower all the time, hearing how soft moans were filling the air around them when he reached the blue belly and planted a bunch of new lingering kisses around his navel and sides. Breathy whimper escaped through Megamind's lips when Wayne licked teasingly his lower abdomen and felt suddenly how a blue cock stirred against his hairy chest._

The memory of the dream made Wayne feel how the blood rushed into his enormous manhood, making it swell underneath the how water. Wayne turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel, drying his wet and muscular body before he dressed his white bathrobe and hastened towards bedroom.

He lay down on his back in the bed and closed his eyes, returning the dream back in his mind. ' _Maybe it was better Megamind didn't call after all_.' Wayne thought and released his memory about the enjoyable dream, deciding to let his body also enjoy too this time. It may help him to restrain his desire towards Megamind when they'd see next time.

 _He moved lower on his body, kissing his hip and thigh, hearing how his breath caught because of the anticipation. Wayne smiled against the blue skin and nuzzled his inner thigh playfully with his nose, making Megamind's breath deepening even more. He kissed his way down on his thigh until he reached his knee and switched the way back to up, planting now smoldering and wet kisses on his inner thigh. Wayne was reaching the goal by every hot kiss, the air filling with low whimpers and lustful moans Megamind was making._

 _Suddenly Wayne felt how fingers tangled with his hair and he lifted his gaze so his eyes were meeting with blue man. He was staring at him with softly blushed cheeks, biting his lower lip and gazing at man between his legs with needy expression on his face._

Wayne felt how his dick was swelling even more and he brushed it teasingly with his fingers and whined softly when he felt how a pleasant shiver went through his whole body before he concentrated to remember the dream he had night before.

 _The way how Megamind was staring at Wayne was driving him crazy and he couldn't wait longer but lower his gaze between the blue legs and took carefully a pink and precum covered tip of a dark blue, pretty swollen cock in his mouth and give an experimental lick to it, making Megamind let out a needy whimper before Wayne buried the whole tip in his mouth and started to suck it teasingly, slapping it occasionally with his tongue and enjoying the sounds Megamind was uttering while experiencing his very first blow job._

Wayne's breath had deepened and he wrapped his hand around his dick which was now standing in its fully glory, demanding to be touched. To be honest, Wayne couldn't remember when was the last time he had touched himself like this. He made a note he really should do this more often before he got back to his dream.

 _Megamind's moans were getting needier, so after couple teasing tip sucks Wayne finally buried his whole cock into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down between his legs determinedly, adjusting the speed and suck suitable. Megamind's breath was deepening and groans growing louder while Wayne was doing his magic on him. Soon he felt how his fingers untangled his hair and grasped the sheets below them, while his hips started to thrust involuntarily against Wayne's mouth and soon he let out a loud groan and collapsed on the bed, panting wildly while Wayne felt how he was gushing into his mouth and swallowed eagerly everything he got, tasting him estimating and taking care he would clean him completely._

 _Wayne crawled lie next to him and surprised when Megamind leaned towards him and started to kiss him hungrily on the lips. He groaned against his mouth when he felt suddenly how blue fingers wrapped around his swollen manhood and started to stroke it hard._

The image made Wayne tighten his grip around his shaft and soon he was panting horny while every thrust was taking him nearer the edge of the release he had yearned for a long time.

"Megamind.. Oh yess.. Megamind.. Yesss.. Yesss.." He was moaning loudly and didn't hear how the main door opened. He was so close.

"Wayne, I'm here. Is everything okay?" Asked a cheerful voice and then the door of the bedroom creaked and Wayne froze totally.

There was Megamind standing on the door and staring at him with mouth and eyes wide open, puzzled expression on his face.

Wayne was staring back frightened, still holding his erect dick in his hand. It felt like time had stopped and only thing which was filling the room was a very, very, very awkward silence.

When Megamind realized, what Wayne was doing he blushed furiously and turned his gaze hastily away. He stood there awhile before he slowly turned on his heel and ran away.

"Shit." Wayne muttered and fastened his bathrobe quickly. "Megamind, wait!" He shouted and rushed after him.

He wasn't in the corridor or the dirty classroom. Wayne hastened towards the front door of the school building and let out a relieved sigh when he found out there was still a black Hudson on the yard.

He walked to the car and opened the front door, sitting down on the seat, not saying anything.

Megamind was sitting on a driver's seat, hands squeezing the wheel so tightly Wayne was sure his knuckles had turned to white though he couldn't see through the black leather gloves. His face was pale and he was staring ahead blankly, evidently feeling still really shocked.

"Megamind, I'm so sorry what you saw. You shouldn't have seen me like this." Wayne said regretfully and placed his hand rest on his arm but he winced his touch and withdrew from it. Wayne's heart sank because of his act and he placed his hand back on his lap, his gaze still glued to blue man beside him.

"I'm so sorry." Wayne whispered and shook his head.

"Why is this sex thing so important?" Megamind asked finally, his voice sounding feeble and dry.

"It isn't." Wayne blurted out hastily. "Or yeah, it is.." He corrected his words. "It is.. Well it's kind of a part of relationship. But we don't have to hurry with it. I'm ready to wait until you're ready." Wayne stammered knowing he was sounding very pathetic.

"What if I'll never be ready?" Megamind whispered heartbreakingly, his gaze glued to stare at his lap.

"I'm sure you'll be." Wayne assured. "We still have time."

"But if I won't." Megamind gasped and Wayne heard he was holding tears. "You can't be happy with me." He said so quietly that the voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course I can." Wayne forced a smile on his lips. "It's not so important.." He continued and leaned to brush gently Megamind's cheek with his fingertips.

The touch made blue man turn his gaze towards the window on his left side.

"This won't work." He stated seriously and Wayne could see in the reflection of the window he was shedding silently tears.

"Hon, what do you mean?" Wayne asked frightened and felt how his heart was suddenly aching very painfully.

"I just.. This.. We.." He pointed his index finger between them, his gaze still turned away from Wayne. "This just won't work. I'm sorry." He whispered sorrowfully and his sentence ended up with a hopeless sob.

"What, Megamind no." Wayne gasped and reached to touch Megamind's shoulder but once again he withdrew his touch and it was breaking Wayne's heart down. "Everything will work out, I promise. We'll fix this together." Wayne emphasized softly. "Can't we still try?"

"I can't make you happy.. I just.. You deserve someone else. Someone better." Megamind shook his head. "I can't make you happy." He whispered.

"But I don't want anyone else. I want you. You make me happy and I'm.." Wayne said firmly but Megamind cut off his sentence.

"Please, don't make this harder it already is. Just get out of the car." Megamind stated weakly still avoiding meet his gaze with Wayne.

"But Megamind.." Wayne whispered and placed his hand rest on his knee.

"Please, just go." Megamind pleaded, burst to tears and shoved his face in his hand while the other was still squeezing the steering wheel.

Wayne glanced at him one last time his eyes full of disbelief and sadness.

"I just dreamed I was making you feel good." He whispered sadly before he stepped out of the car, feeling like he was suddenly in a slow-motion film when he slammed the car's door shut, heard how the engine growled to life before he watched desperately how Megamind gassed away, the figure of the black car disappearing suddenly when he turned the invisible function on, the sound of the motor soon fading into the distance.

"Fuck!" Wayne shouted and kicked a little rock lying on the ground, watching how it flew across the sky and finally dropped in the sea.

' _I've ruined everything.'_ Wayne cursed himself and slouched back to inside wondering would he see Megamind any ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne sat on the couch and let out a desperate sigh while he pushed his face in his hands and shook his head slightly. He had once again remembered that awkward situation he went through with Megamind only few days ago.

He couldn't forget the shocked expression Megamind was wearing when he caught him red-handed, while he was jacking off and moaning lustfully blue man's name.

Wayne groaned regretfully for the memory and sincerely hope it was only a bad dream and he would wake up soon.

 _Why he couldn't take care of his business in the shower? Why Megamind couldn't arrive a few minutes later? Why he was so stupid he forgot to lock the main door of the house? Why he simply was such a dumbass?_

There were so many whys Wayne couldn't answer. He hadn't heard anything about Megamind after the embarrassing moment. There weren't calls or messages. There weren't even a new plans to defeat the hero though usually he put those in order regularly.

' _This just won't work. I'm sorry.'_ Wayne felt how his heart twisted painfully when he remembered those words and how he had said those, ending up to cry in the end of the sentence. Wayne could swear Megamind didn't want to break up, probably he was just too scared about what he saw and didn't know how to deal with the thing.

' _I can't make you happy.. I just.. You deserve someone else. Someone better.'_ How could he say something like that? Couldn't he believe he was the most important person to Wayne and he didn't want anyone else. He wanted the villain. Wayne let out a deep sigh and wondered when he would see the super genius again. He couldn't help but his life had started to feel kind of empty and meaningless without the sweet blue little guy.

"I miss you." Wayne whispered in the empty apartment and sensed how the words were floating in the air almost eerily. At the moment, there was a knock on the door which made Wayne startle so he jumped on his feet and headed towards the door.

Cautiously he cracked the door and now it was his heart's time to soar with relief.

"Megami.." Wayne started but he hadn't time to finish his sentence when the blue man leaped in his lap and pushed his soft blue lips against pink lips, giving a wet and long kiss for the taller man.

Wayne couldn't first do anything but stare with wide eyes his blue lover who had wrapped his arms around the hero's shoulders and was kissing him eagerly but gently with closed eyes before Wayne could close his eyes too and melt in the kiss they were sharing for the first time in days. He had missed kissing him so much he didn't first notice he was tasting kinda unusual. Soon Megamind darted his tongue excitedly into Wayne's mouth and that made hero's alarm bells ring. Blue man didn't usually act like this.

Wayne broke the kiss and stared at Megamind suspiciously before he took a long sniff.

"Are you drunk?" Wayne asked abashed and rose his brow questioningly. It wasn't typical for the villain drink this much.

Megamind chuckled and shook his head exaggeratingly. "Silly." He giggled. "I've takhen only feew glasses of winee." He slurred and stared at Wayne with those amazingly green, but now very unfocused eyes and the hero was more than sure that those ' _few glasses of wine'_ were actually few bottles of wine.

"You look soo hot thonight.." Megamind said with a low voice and drew circles on hero's chest with his fingertip before he abruptly bent to suck Wayne's neck which made the muscular man inhale sharply. Wayne couldn't remember when was the last time someone had sucked his neck like this and it felt amazing and was involuntarily turning him on. It didn't help when Megamind made his next move.

"I was thinkking.." He whispered into hero's ear. "Let's do it thonight.." Just then Wayne felt how black leather gloved hand sneaked to grab his crotch and he gasped in the villain's mouth when Megamind reached to kiss him again, this time very hungrily.

Wayne's brain was overdriving when he tried to figure out what was happening. _Megamind wanted him tonight?_ He tried to think clear but had once again lost in the passionate kiss and dazed of the presence of his boyfriend he thought he wouldn't see any ever again. And now Megamind was kissing him lustfully, grabbing his trapped manhood teasingly and telling he wanted to have sex with him tonight.

Wayne's fingertips fumbled with the buckle of the villain's cape while his other hand was propping his pert little ass. Soon the garment fell on the floor and Wayne felt how Megamind wrapped his legs around his muscular body and pressed his body closer him. The kisses were sloppy and longing which made blue man soon coax his tongue back into hero's mouth and now the kisses turned to smoldering ones. At the same time Wayne started to head towards the bedroom, feeling how the lust had totally captured him and the way how Megamind was moaning against his lips was only feeding it.

He set Megamind lay on the bed and climbed on him, keeping on kissing him with a desire. Hero's hand found its way on Megamind's belt and opened the buckle determinedly. The act made villain's whole body tense so Wayne broke the kiss and find out how the green eyes were staring at uncertainly between their bodies. He looked like he was preparing to go through some unpleasant situation like examination of the dentist or doctor. Situation he didn't want to go through but he should. Then it hit Wayne and he felt how a wave of self-hatred swept over him. Megamind wasn't ready for this.

' _What the hell am I doing?'_ He thought frightened and stared at Megamind shamefully. His boyfriend was drunk and he probably wouldn't remember anything about this tomorrow. Wayne felt suddenly he was like a selfish monster who was only thinking about himself and his own needs. More than ever before, now he wished he could feel pain. He would hit his head against the wall until he'd learn how stupidly he was acting right now. _'I'm an idiot. A total moron..'_

"No.." Wayne whispered sounding shocked and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Megamind asked playfully. "Don't youh likee thiiisss.." Megamind rose to sit in the bed and his hands started to fumble with Wayne's belt.

"No." Wayne said firmly and pushed Megamind away. "We can't do this."

"You.. You dhon't want mee.." Megamind exclaimed dramatically and pointed Wayne with his index finger. Though he had always had a tendency to act like a drama queen during the kidnappings and the evil schemes it seemed the drunkenness was only highlighting this quality.

"Youh've lied to mee.." He stated angrily before he suddenly burst to cry. "I kneew it.." He sobbed hysterically and pulled his legs against his chest. "Nobody wantss me.." He whined and shoved his head on his knees.

"That's not true, honey." Wayne sighed deeply and placed his hand on villain's shoulder. "I want you. I want you so much it almost hurts." Hero said heavily before he wrapped his hands gently around weeping blue man.

"Why can'th we justh do it and then it's overr? We don'th have to talk about it any everr again." Megamind whispered sadly and his voice was shivering.

"Because it doesn't work that way." Wayne said quietly and wondered did Megamind really think they would have sex only once during their relationship before he tightened his grip around him a little bit. Just now he realized Megamind wasn't ready for this after all and getting drunk was probably his way to get courage to do it.

' _What if I'll never be ready?'_ Wayne remembered Megamind's question and his heart started suddenly ache painfully. ' _Is he doing this because of me?'_ Hero wondered heartbreakingly. ' _What if Megamind really didn't want to break up and this is his desperate act to try tell me he wants to keep dating with me?'_ Wayne's heart was only sinking and sinking when he thought that his love was considering to do something he didn't want or wasn't ready yet because of him.

"You dhon't want mee.." Blue man sobbed again.

"I do honey." Wayne gasped and rocket Megamind in his arms. "You don't know how much I want you. But not this way." Wayne said firmly but gently. "I want you're sober. And ready for this. I want you're feeling safe and will remember it. I want you're feeling loved and can enjoy about it." Wayne told softly while he was stroking gently giant blue head with his palm while his other hand was still cradling Megamind tenderly back and forth in his lap.

"Why can't we hjust do ith?" Megamind asked quietly his voice barely a whisper.

"Because that would be abusing and I'm not like that asshole in the prison. Sweetie, you must learn to trust me and believe that I won't ever hurt you purposely. Please, let me love you." Wayne whispered into Megamind ear but the blue man didn't answer. When taller man took a better look on his company he noticed he had passed out.

Wayne sighed and shook his head. He helped the blue alien gently lie back on the bed before he walked on the other side of the bed and lifted the corner of the blanket. After that he walked back to Megamind and undressed his boots, gloves, belt and the holster of his DE-Gun, setting boots on the floor and the other items on the chair of the bedroom.

He lifted blue man in his arms and carried him on his own side of the bed, setting him lie there affectionately before he covered him.

Wayne got a water glass and placed it on the nightstand next to Megamind before he fetched a wash basin from the bathroom and set it on the ground next to bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled weakly at a softly snoring figure in the bed.

"Sometimes for a genius you can be really stupid." Wayne told sweetly to the sleeping man before he bent to give a gentle kiss on a blue and warm cheek. "Good night Megamind, sleep tight. We're gonna discuss about this tomorrow." He said and reached to turn off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Wayne woke up when he heard a sound of vomiting to emanate next to him. Wearily he opened his eyes and saw how the blue figure had bent over the bed and was gacking frantically. _'Thank god I set that wash basin there.'_ Wayne thought gratefully though the view about seeing his love throwing up was making him feel worried.

Soon the sounds ended and Megamind collapsed back on the bed, panting shallowly. He was lying on his back and single tears were rolling down his cheeks because of the force the vomiting had caused. His skin was pale and he let out a miserable groan while he covered his eyes with his hands which were shaking slightly.

Wayne pushed himself up on his right elbow and reached carefully to place his left palm on blue man's shoulder, petting it softly. "Are you all right?" he asked concerned and watched him worried.

Megamind quailed when he felt suddenly someone touching him and speaking next to him. His eyes flew open and he jumped to sit, withdrawing further from the sudden touch. Emerald green eyes met with calm blue ones, and for a moment Megamind was staring at Wayne frightened, his lips parted slightly and distress shining in his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked with a small and timid voice, turning his head around, taking look around his surroundings. This wasn't his bedroom.

"Hey, it's me." Wayne said softly and reached to stroke his arm gently. "You're at my place. Everything's okay." Taller man spoke soothingly and motioned the blue alien lie back down on the bed.

"How.. How did I get here?" Megamind asked confused still staring at the room where he had been so many times before while Wayne wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him against his body.

"You came here last night." Wayne told him. "Don't you remember?" He asked apprehensive and furrowed his brow.

"No." Megamind sighed regretfully. "I don't remember anything about last night." He said quietly and sadly, leaning his cheek against Wayne's shoulder, looking for comfort there while letting out a pitiful sob.

"You don't remember anything?" Wayne asked pensively and listened heartbreakingly sobs Megamind was causing.

"No." He whispered and shook his head.

Wayne couldn't do anything but tighten his grip around him slightly and give a loving and comforting embrace for him. He felt a sting in his heart when he remembered how he really was considering to do some things with him last night though it was sure he wasn't ready. He felt like a monster when he wondered what if he'd have done it? He didn't remember anything. What if he had woken up this morning naked beside him and realized what had happened? He would have been so scared and felt so betrayed and used. The thought made Wayne's heart sinking. He wanted there would never be day like this, never ever. Thank god, he realized what he was doing before acting. Though presence of Megamind was like a drug for him that wasn't a good excuse. He had promised he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him and he'd keep that promise.

Wayne wondered should he tell to Megamind what had happened last night when he came to him. Should he tell how he was acting and what he was suggesting? His thinking was interrupted when Megamind suddenly let out a painful groan and his hand shot to hold his large cranium.

"Ouch, my giant blue head." He whined miserably and grimaced, keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"Here." Wayne said softly and reached to take a water glass from the nightstand. "Drink this, it helps." He told gently and hold the glass in front of the blue lips.

"No." Megamind groaned and shook his head. "I won't drink any ever anything." He breathed weepy.

"I know you're feeling like this right now." Wayne told understandably. "But your body is dehydrated and you need fluids to get better." He said softly and petted Megamind's damp and warm cheek tenderly with the fingertips of his free hand. "Just few gulps, please?" Wayne whispered pleadingly and pushed the glass towards his mouth.

Megamind let out a deep sigh and took the glass in his hand, drinking about half of the water with a big effort before he handed it back to Wayne who placed it on the nightstand.

"Good." He said happily and pulled Megamind back in his embrace. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered while his hand wandered to stroke his head affectionately.

Wayne closed his eyes and concentrated to hold him there, near him while his hand was petting him soothingly. He loved to feel his lithe and warm body against his again and listen to soft breath while he was leaning his cheek against hero's large chest and blue thin arm was wrapped around muscular body. He had missed this so much.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long when Megamind suddenly withdrew from his lap and bent over the bed throw up again. It seemed his body couldn't handle even water yet, Wayne thought sadly when blue man was gagging next to him before he turned on his back again and let out a deep and sorrowful sigh.

"I think I'm dying." He whispered quietly and closed his eyes again.

"No, you're not." Wayne said determinedly and wiped away tears from the blue cheek the force of vomiting had caused once again. "I promise."

Wayne gave him a hug and kissed his cheek tenderly before he leaned to whisper " _I come back soon"_ in his ear and get up from the bed.

After a few minutes Wayne returned in the bedroom, carrying an orange juice glass and another water glass with him. He set them on the nightstand and handed a white pill to Megamind.

"Here, take this." He said softly and blue alien watched him puzzled while he took the pill in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked and furrowed his brow for the drug which was lying on his palm.

"Painkiller." Wayne told and reached to pet Megamind's cheek. "It makes you feel better."

"Why do you have painkillers?" He grimaced sounding ironic. Of course, it must felt odd that invulnerable man has painkillers at home.

"I'm a hero, you remember?" Wayne smirked at him and sat on the bed. "I'm not using those myself."

Megamind stared at the pill, then his gaze turned to Wayne and back to pill. "Why do you care?" He asked quietly.

Wayne's brows lifted by surprise. _'Why do I care about him?'_ Wasn't it obvious? They had spent so much time together during past last weeks. They were getting to know each other, they had shared the same bed, Megamind had told the most distressing secret of his to him, Wayne even had learned all kind of little things about him which maybe seem indifferent but for Wayne it was as precious as a piece of gold to know how Megamind liked to drink his coffee _(with milk and ten spoonful of sugar)_ or that he liked to grow his mental strength by yoging and meditating. Chocolate was his favorite kind of sweet and he liked to solve formulas of the hardest algebra just for fun. There appeared cute dimples on his cheeks when he was smiling widely and occasionally his cheeks and ear tips blushed adorably when they were kissing or watching each other deeply in the eyes. And now he was asking why Wayne cared about him!

"Because you're important to me." Wayne said softly and took a blue hand in his hand. "And I want you're feeling good." He turned his eyes to stare at green and uncertain eyes genuinely.

"But we had a fight.." Megamind whispered sadly and turned his gaze away shamefully. "You shouldn't care about me."

Wayne looked at him sorrowfully and placed his fingertips on his chin, turning his gaze to meet with him.

"My feelings are still the same." He said softly and his hand wandered back to caress his warm and damp blue cheek. "And it was actually me who started this fight.. You know.." He said awkwardly and waved his other hand clumsily between them pointing to the situation when Megamind caught him in the act when he was jacking off and scared him totally. "If we can even call it for a fight.." He tried to chuckle but the laugh sounded like a nervous smile.

They were quiet for a while, both didn't know what to say. Wayne's hand ended the stroking of Megamind's cheek when the situation started to feel too uneasy. He moved it to hold blue hand which was lying on the bed, on the blanket. Megamind didn't say or do anything, he was concentrated to stare at the white drug on his hand.

"I should have knock." He sighed finally and shook his head regretfully, still avoiding the eye contact with Wayne.

"It's okay.. I just.. I'm sorry you saw me." Wayne said quietly but seriously staring at their hands, observing the contrast of the blue and beige skin. "It might looked.. Well.. Mmm.. Odd.." He was looking for the right words. "But it's totally natural. And everybody does it. It's just a.."

"I don't." Megamind said suddenly with a cold voice interrupting hero's sentence.

"What?" Wayne asked puzzled, finally turning his gaze towards blue man.

"I don't touch myself." He hissed coldly with furrowed brow. "That's disgusting."

Wayne was sure he was gaping Megamind with wide eyes. He heard it wrong, didn't he?

Awkward silence was floating in the air until Megamind let suddenly out a miserable groan and he yanked his hand from Wayne's hand to hold his temple. It seemed his headache was only getting worse.

"You should take that pill." Wayne said and stared at Megamind concerned who had once again closed his eyes tightly and was grimacing because of the pain. "Here, I brought juice for you. Maybe it goes down easier than water." He smiled weakly and handed the orange juice glass to blue alien.

"I don't know.." Megamind said quietly, sounding pitiful. "I guess I can't handle anything."

"Honey, please." Wayne breathed pleadingly. "You need fluids. And the painkiller will calm the stomach and headache. Please? It's for your best." Wayne told reassuringly while he was staring at Megamind deep in the eyes.

Blue man let out a sigh and placed the pill in his mouth before he took the juice glass in his hand and flushed the drug down with the orange liquid. For Wayne's pleasure, he even gulped the whole content of the glass before he placed it back on the nightstand next to water glasses.

"You should try to rest." Wayne smiled softly at him and petted his arm affectionately. "Sleep helps too." He told and his smile was growing wider when Megamind yawned and nestled comfortably against the pillow and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"Maybe you're right." He muttered and closed his eyes, starting to wait the sleep.

Wayne sat there and kept stroking his arm with long and smooth moves, smiling tenderly for the blue man lying in his bed and sniffling softly. When taller man was sure he had drifted off to sleep, he stood up carefully and sneaked in the living room, closing bedroom's door closely behind him.

He slouched on the white couch and collapsed there, letting out a deep sigh and covered his face with his hands.

' _I don't touch myself.'_ Those words were spinning in Wayne's mind all the time. He knew the situation was very bad while it caused problems to Megamind even watch movies if there were sex scenes or too intimate moments but he could have never believe blue alien wasn't able to enjoy about his own body himself.

Wayne's heart was sinking and he shook his head slightly, staring at the ceiling between his fingers. Had it always been like this? Had he ever touched himself or didn't he just like it? Wasn't he feeling any sexual frustration? Wayne wondered and furrowed his brows.

' _That fucking bastard, I should have kill him..'_ Wayne thought and a wave of pure rage swept over him. Though Megamind wasn't ready for sexual intercourse in relationship yet, Wayne had somehow believed he could enjoy alone by touching himself and that way imagine how it would feel like with someone else.

Wayne felt extreme anguish when he thought about the little blue boy locked in the storeroom with that monster who had done the most terrible thing to him and at the same time broke him inside forever. Wayne felt sudden urge to break something but he restrained himself. He didn't want to wake up Megamind who was suffering with an awful hangover in the bedroom. He needed rest to recover.

If he somehow could make blue man to realize that sex wasn't so unpleasant and horrible thing like he was thinking. That with a right person it can be very pleasant and delightful moment which also strengthen relationship. Wayne also hoped he could somehow tell to Megamind there wasn't anything wrong with masturbating and it's the best way learn to know your own body and what kind of things and touches you like.

Though Wayne was keeping his hopes up they'd sooner or later take the next step in their relationship, there was also smoldering fear in his heart that wouldn't ever happen.

' _What if I'll never be ready?'_ Megamind had asked in the car sadly and looked at Wayne heartbreakingly. So far Wayne had pretended to himself they would deserve a sexual relationship when the time would be right and they'd learn to know each other better but now Wayne wasn't sure anymore.

What if Megamind's mental wounds were too deep to ever heal? What if he wouldn't be able to change his clothes in the same room with Wayne even after years?

Wayne felt a squeeze in his chest when he realized he had only seen Megamind's hands and feet bare if he didn't count his head. Blue alien locked himself always in the bathroom when he was changing clothes. He took care the buttons of his pajama shirt were always fastened closely so Wayne couldn't see even a glimpse of his chest or stomach. When he was going to shower, he took the clothes with him and dressed there so Wayne didn't have chance to admire his wet blue body while he was heading to the bedroom, only towel around his waist.

Wayne's thoughts were only getting serious. The anxiety was creeping in his heart when he wondered what if Megamind is an asexual? He thought could he live in the relationship without sexual intercourse? He wondered could hugs and kisses be enough? Could he take care of all his needs by masturbating and playing with toys? He didn't want to lose Megamind.

His serious wondering interrupted suddenly when he heard someone shouting help, the voice emanating from the city and Wayne could swear for the first time ever he was happy someone called him and made him stop that distressing pondering.

…

It took couple hours before Wayne returned to his apartment. He walked at the bedroom's door and opened it carefully. Smile spread across his face when he saw Megamind was still sleeping peacefully.

He sneaked next to bed and bent to take the wash basin in his hands which he delivered to the bathroom. He hoped blue man wouldn't need it anymore while he cleaned the named container before getting back to bedroom.

He went quietly on his own side of the bed and lied down, propping on his elbow and watched sleeping blue alien.

He was breathing deeply in and out so his nostrils shuddered slightly. His skin wasn't pale anymore and there was tranquil expression on his face.

Wayne looked at him, smiling softly while he thought he looked so adorable and innocent while sleeping. He wanted so much to place his palm on his warm cheek and pet it gently but he didn't want to risk waking him up so he just acquiesced to stare at him.

The distressing thoughts were returning to his mind while he was lying there and observing his love but just then Megamind moved slightly and the amazing green eyes fluttered open wearily.

"Hey." Wayne whispered softly and dared now to reach stroke his cheek with his fingertips. "How are you?"

"Better." Megamind muttered and pushed himself up on his elbow while rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I guess I should leave." He said with a low voice and turned his gaze towards the chair where his gloves and other stuffs were lying.

"Wh.. What? Why?" Wayne asked puzzled and smile died on his face while he stared at Megamind beside him who wasn't staring back.

"I've already bothered you too much." He said shamefully and was already getting up but Wayne grabbed his arm and pulled him back to bed.

"You haven't bothered me at all." He said firmly and wrapped his hands around lithe body, giving a loving embrace to Megamind. "You don't know how much it means to me I can take care of you." He bent to whisper in blue ear and stroked Megamind's back soothingly.

"But why?" He asked quietly and Wayne heard he let out a little sob. "After everything what I said? That _we_ won't work?" His last sentence was barely a whisper.

"Do you still want to break up?" Wayne asked carefully, hearing how his heart was beating loudly and rapidly while waiting for his answer, at the same time being afraid of it but yearning to know what he was going to say.

"No." Megamind whispered and shook his head against Wayne's chest.

Hero let out a relieved sigh and pressed his cheek rest against large blue cranium. "Me neither." He said softly and kissed Megamind's crown tenderly. "Is this the reason why you got drunk?" Wayne asked sadly and embraced Megamind when he felt him nodding his head.

"I'm sorry." Blue alien said regretfully and tightened his grip around Wayne's muscular body.

"I'm sorry too." Taller man sighed and kept stroking his back reassuringly. "Please, stay." He whispered and pressed his forehead against Megamind's forehead, staring at him deeply in the eyes. "I want to make sure you're really feeling better. Besides you still need rest." Wayne smiled at him sweetly.

Megamind smiled back and tears were glimmering in his eyes while he was staring at Wayne's calm blue eyes.

"I guess I look like a mess." He let out a soft but sadly chuckle before turning his gaze away shamefully.

"I can set a bath for you." Wayne said gently and stroked slightly stubbly blue cheek. "And there's pizza for dinner." Taller man smiled knowingly. "I guess you're hungry."

"Mmmm.. Pizza." Megamind muttered dreamily and gave a playful gaze for Wayne. "I guess I'm fine with the shower." He bent to whisper in hero's ear.

"Okay." Wayne chuckled and pecked blue forehead with his lips. "I already took your pajamas in the bathroom." Hero said softly and smiled sincerely at blue alien.

"Wayne?" Megamind smiled sweetly at taller man.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"You're the best." Megamind whispered happily and leaned to give a loving hug for his boyfriend.

"So are you." Wayne smiled and hugged him back. "But now you're going to take that shower and I go to make that pizza for us."

"Mmm.. Will you put ham there?" Megamind wondered eagerly and tapped his lower lip with his index finger.

"Sure sweetie. I know that's your favorite." Wayne told softly and tapped Megamind's nose with his fingertip.

"Then I'm on my way." Megamind declared happily and jumped from the bed, disappearing to the bathroom.

Wayne smiled and shook his head when he heard how the shower turned on. He let out a dreamy sigh and went to the kitchen, thinking perhaps everything would work out after all. At least they were getting a second chance he thought happily and turned the oven on. Now he was going to make some tasty pizza for his love before going back to bed. The thought was warming Wayne's heart up and made him smile even wider when he dreamed that tonight he could once again, after a long time fall asleep beside the person who was so important to him. Beside the person he loved so much but was too afraid to tell it yet.

' _Someday.'_ Wayne wondered lighthearted while observing the content of his fridge. Now it was important to take little steps to make their relationship flourish, he thought confident and was sure everything would get better in the long run.

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Don't forget to give some feedback.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you smirking at?" Wayne asked playfully and side-glanced Megamind while soft smile spread across the hero's face.

"Nothing." Megamind said sounding amused before he turned his gaze away from the hero and tried to suppress a snicker but failed perfectly and burst to giggle.

"Oh, grow up." Wayne said trying to sound irritated and poked softly blue man's bicep but he couldn't help Megamind's smile and laugh were making him smile even wider too.

"Sorry." Blue alien snickered and turned his grinning face towards Wayne again. "But seriously, that apron." He pointed the white garment the hero was wearing with his index fingers before he burst to laugh and almost fell on the floor from the counter where he was sitting in the kitchen, next to the oven and observing Wayne's cooking.

Wayne lifted his other brow while watching blue man laughing and holding his stomach before he turned his gaze towards the apron he was wearing.

"I really don't understand what's wrong with this. It's just an apron." Wayne muttered perplexed and shook his head before he turned back to the oven and continued to stir the pasta sauce.

"Yeah." Megamind breathed between laughs. "But that text." He giggled and tears were glimmering in his eyes.

"I got this from mom." Wayne said with defending and irritated voice, concentrating to his cooking. "It's meant to protect from stains, nothing else." He snorted.

"Sorry. It's just hilarious." Megamind told softly and turned his gaze away from the white apron where was golden text, printed with cursive handwriting: _Mom's little hero_.

"You don't even cook so you would need to wear an apron." Wayne muttered quietly and reached to take a pepper mill from the spice rack.

"Don't be like that." Megamind sighed and reached to pet Wayne's muscular arm lightly. "I may can't cook but at least I set the table." He said softly and nodded his head towards the kitchen table where lie two plates and cutlery plus two wine and water glasses. In the middle of the plates were lying light blue napkins, folded to look like swans.

Wayne turned to glance the table and smile appeared back on his face.

"I guess man who folds swans from napkins haven't permission to laugh at my apron." Wayne chuckled softly and gave a knowing smile for Megamind.

"They're origamis. And very talentedly folded." Megamind said defensively and crossed his hands while there appeared pouting expression across his face. "Besides, I got the idea from _Prison break._ "

"Sure." Wayne chuckled and added a pasta in boiling water before he turned back to Megamind and stepped to stand in front of him.

"Hey." He sighed softly when he noticed Megamind's sulking face and how he was avoiding an eye-contact with the hero. "Please, don't pout." Wayne said gently and took Megamind's chin between his thumb and index finger, turning the emerald green eyes meet with calm blue ones. "That doesn't suit you." He whispered and tapped the tip of cutely rounded blue nose gently with his fingertip, smiling lovingly for the little blue guy who was sitting on the counter of his kitchen.

Soft smile spread across blue face and for a moment they were just staring at each other in the eyes quietly and tenderly.

"Are you still sulking?" Wayne asked softly and pressed his nose touch lightly Megamind's nose.

"No." Blue man whispered and shook his head softly.

"Good." Wayne smiled. "Then you can tell me what you think about this." He said and reached to take a spoon from the kitchen drawer and dipped it in the pasta sauce before he placed the spoon in front of the blue and soft lips.

Megamind blew towards the spoon before he took it in his mouth and tasted the sauce estimating.

"Well?" Wayne asked waiting and lifted his other brow.

"Mmmm… Tastes very heroic. Especially the tomatoes." Megamind grinned for the taller man and looked at him deeply in the eyes.

"Silly." Wayne chuckled and shook his head, amused smile on his lips before he wrapped his hands around blue lithe body.

"Chili? That's way too hot to handle." Megamind said playfully and burst to giggle.

"You're way too hot to handle." Wayne whispered and muffled blue man's snickering by pressing his lips against his and gave a long and deep kiss to him.

Megamind's giggling stopped immediately when he felt pink lips on his blue ones. He closed his eyes and kissed back softly but eagerly.

The kiss was only deepening and Wayne groaned softly into Megamind's mouth when he felt how blue alien wrapped his feet around hero's butt while other blue hand was wrapped behind his ample back and the other was pressed gently against Wayne's cheek.

Wayne captured Megamind's lower lip between his lips and sucked it teasingly which made blue alien let out a soft moan. Just when the hero was wondering would he be brave enough to dart his tongue into Megamind's mouth for the very first time after when he found out his terrible secret and if he didn't count blue man's drunken kisses, the sound of over-boiling water interrupted his thinking and forced him to broke the very hot and luscious kiss.

"God damnit!" Wayne shouted, sounding irritated and reached to pull the pasta pot aside from the stove. He couldn't help but felt really chagrined because the cooking had stopped their intimate and sweet kiss he wasn't ready to broke yet. It felt so amazing Megamind's body didn't tense anymore when they were kissing like it did a long time in the beginning of their relationship. To be honest, that was the first passionate and smoldering kiss they were sharing and Wayne was sure his heart skipped a beat when he felt how the blue man wrapped his legs around his body and showed that he wanted to be closer his boyfriend.

"It's not that serious." Said a quiet voice and soon Wayne felt how the hand was stroking his arm hesitantly. "That happens to Minion sometimes too."

Wayne turned his gaze back to Megamind who was looking at him carefully. His cheeks and ear tips were blushed with a shade of purple and he was biting his lower lip and looking at the hero carefully. "I'm sure it's still good." He flashed encouraging smile at Wayne and kept petting his muscular arm.

"Oh." Wayne sighed. Megamind thought he was irritated because of the over-boiled pot though truly he was annoyed because of the interrupted, tender moment they were sharing. "Yeah, I know. I just.. Nevermind." Wayne sighed quietly and shook his head.

"I'm sure it tastes great." Megamind assured and jumped down from the kitchen counter which made Wayne feel sudden disappointment because now they weren't continuing the kissing, not at least in the kitchen and Megamind wouldn't wrap his feet around his rear anymore.

"I said it would be good." Blue alien exclaimed happily when he moved the lid of the pot aside and checked how the pasta was looking.

Wayne gave an absent-minded look first towards the pasta pot, then his blue lover before he turned to stare at the counter where Megamind had sat just one moment ago.

"Do you know, that pouting doesn't suit you either." Megamind said gently and placed his palm on the hero's cheek, turning his eyes meet with his.

"Huh?" Wayne breathed abashed and stared at emerald green orbs confused.

Blue man smiled sweetly at him and shook his head. "I meant, I don't want to see you wearing that face." He said softly and wrapped his hands around Wayne's neck and lifted himself so he could give a gentle kiss on the corner of the hero's mouth.

The kiss made soft smile spread on Wayne's lips and he wrapped his arms around Megamind and lifted him in his arms. They just stared at each other deeply in the eyes before the hero tilted his head so he could give a soft peck on the blue lips.

Wayne felt how the warm feeling was filling his heart and he felt sudden urge to tell Megamind he loves him but at the same time he was afraid it was too early and it could frighten the blue man. He didn't want to risk anything when it seemed they were proceeding at least somehow in their relationship. Instead he bent to give another sweet kiss on Megamind's lips.

"I'm hungry." Megamind confessed quietly when they broke the kiss and nuzzled Wayne's nose gently with his own nose. "Is the food ready yet?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Wayne smiled at him and nuzzled his nose back. "I just pour the last water away from the pasta pot. You can go to open the wine bottle." Wayne said gently and set the blue alien down before he turned towards the oven and finished the cooking.

The hero took the pots in his hands and walked to the table where Megamind was sitting on his own chair and examining a white wine bottle.

"Is everything okay?" Wayne asked worried when he saw Megamind's furrowed face while he placed the pots on the table.

"Yeah, I just.." Megamind sighed. "I just haven't drink since.. You know.." He said shamefully with a quiet voice and blushed involuntarily.

"Oh." Wayne breathed and took off the apron before he sat down on his own chair. It had gone about two weeks his terrible hangover but probably he still remembered it very clear.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to. Though you won't get drunk for one or two glasses." Wayne said knowingly. "And I'll take care you won't get drunk if you want so." He flashed a soft smile at the blue man sitting opposite him.

"Thanks, hon." Megamind said gratefully and turned to smile sweetly at Wayne before he handed the bottle for the hero and let him open it and pour the wine in the glasses.

"So, what have you done today?" Wayne asked casually and observed how Megamind was scooping pasta on his plate.

"Well, I was planned to start build a new battle robot." He explained and moved to add some sauce on his pasta. "But then my car broke down."

"Really? What happened?" Wayne asked and reached to catch the pasta pot.

"I just turned it on and suddenly there was loud crack, the engine turned off and there started flood smoke underneath the hood." Megamind shrugged like it wasn't a big deal his car had broken.

"So, did you figure out what it was?" Hero continued questioning about the black Hudson

"Yeah. The engine had totally corroded." Megamind told and took a sip of his wine. "Though it was pretty old already." He explained. "I built it when I was seventeen. And no, don't start sing that." He warned Wayne when the hero started hum the melody of _It was a very good year_ by Frank Sinatra.

"Sorry." Wayne smiled and turned his gaze towards the blue man who was swirling the pasta around his fork. "Well, at least it didn't break down when you were driving. Cops could have catch you."

"Oh, please." Megamind questioned and rolled his eyes. "Tell me when was the last time during few years it were actually cops who arrested me? Instead of some white shrouded _hero_ dragged me back there?" He asked coldly and Wayne could hear he was offended.

"Hey." Wayne said softly and reached to take blue hand in his peach one on the table. "Things were differently then. I'm not hauling you anywhere if that's what you're afraid of." He emphasized and squeezed blue hand reassuringly while he was staring at Megamind deeply in the eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?" The blue alien asked quietly and turned his gaze away from the hero while he pulled his hand free and continued eating his food.

"Sure." Wayne hurried to say and let out a deep sigh.

Both didn't say anything during the end of the dinner. Wayne tried to make eye-contact with the blue man and flash a gentle smile to him but at the same time Megamind was doing his best to avoid Wayne's gaze.

' _Shit.'_ Wayne thought quietly. Once again, he managed to ruin everything. Why was he so stupid he started to talk about the cops and the prison in Megamind's company? It was true he had hauled him back to jail countless times but it was before they started to date or they had any romantic feelings towards each other. What if Megamind was thinking this was the hero's new trick to get him back to his high-protected cell and with a very humiliating way? Wayne's heart was sinking when he thought maybe the blue alien sitting opposite him was right now thinking to break up with him. _'Why am I so fucking stupid?!'_ Wayne cursed himself.

"Thanks for the dinner." Cold and over-appropriate voice interrupted Wayne's thinking suddenly and when Wayne lifted his gaze he saw how Megamind stood up, took his empty plate, wine glass and cutlery and moved them on the kitchen counter before he left the kitchen, not even glancing Wayne.

The taller man tried to hold back tears he felt started to gather in his eyes while he waited he would soon hear the front door opening and slam shut, telling that the blue man was gone and probably wouldn't come back any ever again.

Wayne waited and waited but he couldn't hear the creaking sound of the door's hinge. He stood up and his steps felt extraordinary heavy when he headed towards the kitchen door which leads to his living room. He breathed deeply and pushed the door open.

Relief and gratitude filled his heart when he spotted Megamind was there sitting on the white couch and stretching his hands. Wayne walked to him and sat next to his blue love though he didn't know what to say and it seemed so didn't Megamind. They sat quietly there and when Wayne felt brave enough to turn his gaze towards Megamind, anxiety swept over him when he noticed blue man was holding his left shoulder with his right palm and grimacing.

"Are you in pain?" Wayne asked worriedly and moved to sit nearer the blue man his gaze glued to Megamind and his painful expression.

"Just muscle ache, nothing serious." He insured and tried to give a reassuring smile at Wayne though it replaced with another painful grin.

"Hey, easy," Wayne said and placed his hand rest on Megamind's shoulder. "I can give you a massage. It helps." The hero told softly and tapped the surface of the sofa, pointing Megamind to lay down on his stomach.

"What?" Megamind yelped scared and his cheeks blushed with that adorable shade of purple. "No, no, no, you don't have to." He convinced and flashed a sweet smile at Wayne. "I already feel better." He said but a new wave of pain and grimace exposed him.

"Come on, sweetie." Wayne whispered sweetly and wrapped his other hand around Megamind's waist while he placed the palm of his free hand on the blue but blushed cheek. "It won't hurt, I promise." The taller man told gently and nuzzled Megamind's nose softly. "It feels good." He bent to whisper in blue ear and let the tip of his nose trail tenderly along the shell of the blushed and hot ear. The act made Megamind gasp suddenly and Wayne felt how the shiver went through the whole little body he was holding in his hands.

Wayne turned his gaze towards Megamind and found out his entire face was now shining in the shade of purple.

"I.. No one has given me a massage before.." He said shyly and stared at Wayne in the eyes timidly while he was biting his lower lip.

"It's okay." Wayne sighed softly and pecked blue cheek tenderly. "You'll like it, I promised." He smiled lovingly at him and pointed Megamind to lay down on the couch.

Carefully the blue alien set himself on the sofa and placed his hands underneath his chin, anticipating what would happen next.

Wayne placed his hands on Megamind's tensed shoulder blades and started to massage them gently. He heard how Megamind inhaled sharply when he felt the taller man's touch on his back but Wayne kept on firm but gentle strokes and felt soon how the blue alien started to relax underneath his movements.

The hero let his hands glide across stiff and tensed muscles of the blue man's upper body and secretly enjoyed how his body was feeling underneath his fingers. He could feel he had a muscular upper back and shoulders though same time he was very skinny so Wayne could feel clearly his bones and spine too. For a moment, Wayne wondered should he suggest Megamind to take off his usual spandex shirt so he could enjoy about the more effective massage but he managed to restrain himself. They already had had a one fight today which was still unsolved. Besides Megamind had told it was his first massage ever and Wayne noticed how furiously he blushed because of even the idea about to get a massage. He didn't want to make the blue man feel uneasy and think Wayne maybe has some ulterior motives behind the massage because he hadn't. He was doing this purely to make his love feel good and ease the aching of his tensed muscles.

"Oh god.." Megamind murmured softly when Wayne moved to rub his shoulders again.

"Does this hurt?" Wayne asked suddenly worried and eased the pressure of his movements. He was afraid he maybe had used too much force and was causing bruises to his boyfriend.

"No." The blue alien sighed happily. "Feels amazing." He told contently and turned his head so Wayne could see the left side of his face. The expression he was wearing was making Wayne's heart melt by pure happiness and love.

His eyes were closed and there was a little cute smile on his lips. The blue cheeks were still blushed softly and enjoyment was shining in his features. When Wayne glided his hands to massage his lower back the blue and warm lips parted slightly and soft, pleased moan escaped through them.

Wayne couldn't help but massaging Megamind was suddenly turning him on extremely way and the hero had to concentrate not to groan aloud when he felt how he was getting hard by every stroke he was giving to his love. It wasn't helping when another, this time shivery moan escaped through Megamind's blue and hot lips.

"Where did you learn this?" The blue man asked dreamily and turned his gaze back towards the couch, giving Wayne something else to think about than his swelling manhood in his pants.

"I always dreamed to become a physiotherapist or personal trainer." Wayne shrugged and let out a deep sigh. "Being the hero was never an option for me but my parents and city and everyone else always pressured me to choose that career." The taller man told wistfully. "I managed to go through some courses of physiotherapy before they forced me to hero work." He said sadly and let out another deep sigh.

"Oh." Megamind breathed and turned his head so he could give a sympathetic gaze to his boyfriend before he stood up and nestled against the hero sitting next to him.

"I didn't know." Megamind said quietly and pushed his head rest against Wayne's shoulder while the taller man tried clumsily set his legs and hands so that his blue love wouldn't notice the bulge between his crotch.

"Few does." Wayne said bitterly and wrapped his hand around Megamind's waste, pulling him closer to his body.

Megamind didn't say anything, instead he tightened his grip around Wayne and gave him a caring embrace.

"I really wish you believe I've never enjoyed to drag you back to the prison and that I won't do it any ever again. I care about and I want you can trust me." Wayne confessed with a low and serious voice before he tilted his head so he could plant a soft kiss on Megamind's temple. "I really care about you man." He whispered and nuzzled that giant blue head with his nose.

"I know." Megamind whispered back. "I'm sorry what happened during the dinner. I just.. It's not easy for me to trust anyone." He said quietly and tightened his grip around Wayne's torso even more. "But I want to trust you." He whispered so quietly Wayne was sure he couldn't have heard it without his super hearing.

"I know." Wayne breathed softly. "I shouldn't have started to talk about the jail and the cops. I'm sorry." He sighed sorrowfully.

"It's okay." Megamind told sincerely and turned his gaze towards Wayne. He was gazing him deeply in the eyes and biting his lower blue lip, looking like he wanted to say something but didn't manage to make right words or get them through his lips. After a long time, he placed his hand softly pet Wayne's muscular arm and turned his gaze away shyly.

"That massage felt really good." He whispered quietly and his cheeks blushed once again adorably. Wayne's heart was soaring when he looked at his blue boyfriend and smile tugged his lips upward.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Wayne said gently and pulled Megamind in his arms, hugging him tenderly. "I want you to know I can give you a massage anytime you want. You just have to ask." The hero told tenderly while he was stroking the blue alien's back affectionately with his hand.

"Really?" Megamind gasped sounding both surprised and excited.

"Mhmmm.." Wayne muttered happily and enjoyed the feeling of Megamind's warm body resting against his.

The answer Wayne got was a tender embrace and soft kiss on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Megamind pressed his forehead against Wayne's forehead and just stared at him deeply in the eyes.

"I was planning to go to shower." He said finally and wrapped his hands around Wayne's neck. "Or do you wanna go first?" He asked playfully and flashed a soft smile at the hero.

"No, you can go first." Wayne shook his head and Megamind tilted his head to give one last tender kiss on his lips before he stood up from his lap and disappeared in the bathroom.

Wayne let out a deep and disappointed sigh because for a moment he had honestly believed Megamind was going to ask him to join him in the shower. They had managed to settle their fight, Megamind had purely enjoyed the massage Wayne gave to him and he had told he wants to trust him. Wayne had told what he had hoped for the life and they had had such a tender moment after that on the sofa.

But then Wayne remembered how the blue alien had blushed furiously before the massage and understood it was way too early to try take the next step in their relationship. He surely needed more time before he could feel himself comfortable without clothes in Wayne's company and the hero convinced himself it was worth of all the time wait also Megamind would be ready.

Suddenly there emanated sounds of people screaming help in Wayne's ears and he let out another deep sigh when he knew he should go to help those poor citizens instead of staying home and snuggle with his boyfriend on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Asked worried voice beside the hero and Wayne turned his gaze towards it, finding out there was Megamind standing next to the sofa and staring at Wayne. He was wearing his regular pajamas with hazard symbols and bat slippers though there was also white towel still hanging on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Wayne said. "I just have to go to the city. They need me there." He said sounding disappointed and stood up from the couch reluctantly.

"Oh." Megamind breathed. "Should I leave to home?" He asked suddenly and made Wayne give a worried glance towards the blue man.

"What? No." Wayne gasped and placed his hands on Megamind's shoulders, staring at him deeply in the eyes. "I won't be away long." The hero assured. "Sweetie, you don't know how happy it makes me when you're spending time here. You know, I've been wondering you could bring more your stuff here.. If you want." Wayne hurried to say hoping he wasn't sounding as pathetic in Megamind's ears like he was sounding in his owns.

"But I already took my toothbrush and razor. I even brought some clothes. What else should I bring?" Megamind asked confused.

"I don't know." Wayne shrugged. "A shower ge,l for example."

"Can't I wash myself with your shower gel?" The blue man asked questioningly and lifted his other brow.

"Of course, you can." Wayne breathed. "I just mean you can be here like at home. Like this was your other home." The hero told softly and blushed slightly. "And I just meant you maybe prefer use your own shower gel than mine."

"But what if I want to smell like you?" Megamind asked playfully and wrapped his hands around Wayne's waist.

"You do?" Wayne asked abashed and gaped at the blue man who was smirking in front of him.

"It's so fun to tease you." Megamind chuckled and jumped in Wayne's arms. "But do you really want I'll move here?" He asked seriously and stared at Wayne's calm blue eyes.

"Of course I do." Wayne whispered and placed his hand on Megamind's blue cheek. "Just if you want it too."

"Can I think about that few days?" The blue alien asked seriously and bit his lower lip.

"Of course. And I didn't mean you should decide now or move immediately. I just wish someday we'd live together." Wayne confessed sincerely and petted the blue cheek.

"That sounds good." Megamind whispered and leaned to kiss Wayne.

"I really should go now." Wayne sighed sounding pissed. "I try to make it fast." He promised while he set Megamind stand back on the ground.

"I'll wait here." Megamind whispered softly and flashed a gentle smile for the hero before he disappeared from the apartment.

…

Wayne cursed on his way back to home. First it seemed it was a basic car crash case but then some idiot drunken driver showed up and crashed towards the railing and it had taken few hours to loosen him from that crushed car. It didn't lift Wayne's spirit when it started to rain.

He thought he could give away all his money to replace his work with someone else. He could right now be at home with his loved boyfriend, burrowed under the warm blanket in his king-size bed while it was storming outside and snuggle closer to him, perhaps spoon him and feel his slim and hot body against his.

Wayne sighed when he opened the front door and hoped no one would bother him anymore during that night. He sneaked across the dark living room towards the door of the bedroom.

His hand was already on the door handle when Wayne heard desperate sounds emanating from the room.

"No, stop, please, don't.."

"Megamind?" Wayne asked worriedly and stepped in the room. His heart was breaking down when he saw the blue man was rolling restlessly in the sheets and whining heartbreakingly.

"No.. Please stop.."

Wayne hurried to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on the blue man's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Megamind. Wake up." Wayne said softly and suddenly the blue alien bounced to sitting position in the bed and was panting wildly while he was observing frantically his surroundings. When he saw Wayne, tears filled his eyes and he threw himself in the hero's arms and started to sob against the muscular chest.

Wayne wrapped his hands around shaking blue body and pressed his cheek rest on Megamind's crown while he started to rock him back and forth soothingly. "A nightmare?" Wayne asked carefully and felt how Megamind nodded before he let out a new miserable sob.

"It was just a dream. I'm here. Everything's alright." Wayne hushed reassuringly and kept on rocking the blue alien in his arms.

"I know.. I just.." Megamind's voice died down and replaced again with sobbing.

Wayne hold him in his arms until the blue man's tears came to an end and he turned his weepy gaze towards Wayne.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered shamefully before he turned his gaze away.

"You don't have any reason to be sorry." Wayne said firmly and enveloped him in a tender embrace.

"I missed you." Megamind told quietly with a shivery voice and tightened his grip around his boyfriend.

"I missed you too." Wayne confessed gently and leaned to give a tender kiss on Megamind's head. "It took longer than I thought, I'm sorry." He said regretfully and nuzzled the blue crown with his nose.

"What was it?" Megamind asked with a whispering voice.

"A car crash." Wayne stated. "Quite a bad one."

"Aah, okay." The blue man answered.

"I'm so glad to be here with you again." Wayne said sweetly and hugged his love. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked worried.

He felt how Megamind nodded against his chest again.

"Good." Wayne muttered. "Will you be fine if I take a fast shower before getting to bed." He leaned to whisper in the blue ear. Once again, he got a nod for an answer.

"I'll be back soon." The taller man promised and pecked softly blue but wet cheek before he disappeared in the bathroom.

To be honest, Wayne had planned to take a long and hot shower after a hard work case and masturbate with a devotion, recalling how Megamind was moaning when he was massaging his back. But it seemed Wayne had to change his plans. Megamind had totally upset because of the nightmare and though he hadn't told what a dream it was, Wayne was sure it related to the prison and that bastard who abused him when he was a child.

Wayne washed quickly and dried himself on a large white towel before he dressed a white t-shirt and boxer and hurried back to the bedroom.

Sad smile creeped on his lips when he noticed Megamind was already fell asleep. Wayne had hoped they would snuggle a moment before getting to sleep when it seemed he had to abandon the idea about long shower and jerking off.

Carefully he climbed in the bed and pull the blanket on him. He was just turning to turn off the light Megamind had left on, when he felt a slim hand wrapping over his upper body.

"You're awake?" Wayne whispered sounding delighted and pulled the blue but sleepy man in his embrace.

"I just wanted to fall asleep in your arms." Megamind whispered gently and nuzzled closer Wayne's body.

"Oh, sweetie." Wayne breathed softly. "That's what I want too." Th hero told and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Megamind muttered wearily and pressed his cheek against Wayne's chest.

"Me neither." Wayne said and closed his eyes, enjoying how it felt to feel Megamind's body so near to his own.

They lied quietly there, listening each other's breathing in the quiet bedroom, only sounds coming from the ticking alarm clock on the nightstand and buzzing from the air conditioning.

Wayne opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards his blue company. A soft smile spread across his face when he noticed he was sleeping contently against his body, sniffling softly.

"Good night Megamind." Wayne whispered and kissed one last single tear away from the blue cheek before he turned to turn off the light. "I love you." He bent to whisper in his ear before he drifted off into peaceful sleep, hoping Megamind had heard his words.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know it's been a long time from the last update but I've just been so busy with the work and school. But here it is now, the next ch. I hope it was worth to wait for it._**

 ** _Please, don't forget to write a review, thank you!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"That's all?" Wayne asked, sounding surprised when he stared at two medium-size cardboard boxes in the trunk of the black Hudson.

"Ummm.. Yeah.." Megamind said shyly and rubbed his neck. "I didn't have much what to bring." He explained embarrassed while standing next to his hero boyfriend who bent to pick up boxes in his muscular arms. "Mostly there's just clothes, books and some personal stuff.. I didn't' matter to bring my tools because there's no room for them.. And I didn't want Minion will feel I've desert him totally.. Besides.."

His rushed explaining was soon cut off when Wayne leaned to give a soft and tender kiss on his blue lips.

"Hey." He smiled sweetly at him when they broke the kiss. "It's okay. You don't have to explain me anything." The hero assured and stared at the blue alien sincerely in his amazing emerald green eyes. "I just surprised you didn't have more stuff there because when I consider your evil schemes, they're kind pretentious. Somehow I thought your moving here would be quite a show too." Wayne told knowingly and let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh.." Megamind breathed and that cute purple blush creeped on his cheeks when he slammed the trunk shut. "You like my schemes?" He asked sounding incredulous when they started to walk towards the ramshackle, former school house.

"Well, at least they're not boring." The hero said cheerfully when his blue love opened the door for him.

"I'm doing my best." Blue alien told timidly. "And I brought the shower gel." He stated briefly and flashed a knowing and playful smile at Wayne who smiled back tenderly before he burst to laugh and shook his head, the big grin still on his lips.

"Silly little buddy." Wayne said quietly and kept smiling at Megamind who turned to face him while he was heading backwards towards the trapdoor in front of the old classroom.

"Silly big buddy." Megamind grinned and showed his tongue for Wayne who burst to laugh again. He knew blue man didn't like he called him for that name but after doing it so many years, it was hard to quit. Besides it was true, Megamind was little and his buddy. Or was. Now he was his boyfriend and he was moving to his place. Their relationship was getting more serious and that thought warmed Wayne's heart. Though the sex wasn't current yet and Megamind was still timid for certain topics and touches, Wayne knew they were proceeding all the time.

His thoughts and laugh died immediately when Megamind suddenly let out a high shriek and crashed to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Wayne asked worried and lowered the cardboard boxes on the nearest desk before he bent next to his love.

"I guess so." Megamind grimaced painfully when he pushed himself on the sitting position. "I just hit my elbow." He said quietly and winced when his right palm reached to hold his left elbow.

"Easy. Let me help you." Wayne emphasized when Megamind tried to get up himself. The hero wrapped his hands gently around the lithe slim body and lifted the blue alien on his own feet. "What happened?" Taller man asked and gave a concerned look over the villain looking for other injuries.

"I stumbled on something." Megamind told abashed and his gaze started to wander on the floor before something squared shaped thing drew his attention. Instinctively he bent to pick the thing in his hand and his brow furrowed.

"I remember this." Blue alien said quietly and stared at the old, worn remote control in his hand. The antenna was twisted and some buttons were missing but he still could recognize it was one of the first remote controls he had ever built.

"What's that?" Wayne asked puzzled and stared in turn his boyfriend and the strange remote he was holding.

"I just wanted to make a popped corn. Just like you." Megamind whispered sadly and let out a deep sigh before he threw the remote on one corner of the dusty and dim classroom. "I just wanted to be like the others." He said melancholically and walked towards the corner which was years ago known as a quiet-corner.

It was a terrible day. His attempt to delight his classmates had backfired totally when the remote broke and he underestimated the power of the ray he had built inside Minion's first robotic suit. And of course, the teacher's pet had come and save the day again by dragging him in that named corner where he was standing now, again after all these years. And now that dragger was known as his new mate.

"If someone had said a year ago we'll start to date, I'd have punch him." Megamind muttered quietly, sounding cold and pensive when he stared at the wall in front of him, got dyed to blue because of the color bomb he had made on the last day he went to that school.

"I'm sorry." Wayne said quietly and Megamind could hear guiltiness was exuding in his words. "We were just stupid kids."

Blue man didn't answer. Instead he touched lightly the wall with his fingertips and let them run against the wooden surface lazily. He couldn't remember how many hours he had spent staying in that corner and staring at that stupid wall.

"I'm sorry." Low and sorrowful voice whispered suddenly right behind him and soon Megamind felt how a large palm touched his shoulder gently.

"What do you want from me?" Blue alien snapped and pushed Wayne's hand harshly off on his shoulder. He turned to face his boyfriend and Wayne's heart filled with distress when he saw Megamind's angry but at the same time very sad expression.

"What?" The hero asked feeling totally confused. What his love was talking about? What he was meaning?

"What do you want from me?" Megamind repeated his question quietly with a desperate voice and Wayne's heart was sinking when he could see how the tears were filling those amazingly green orbs staring at him miserably.

"What do you mean what I want from you?" Wayne asked abashed and worry. "You're my boyfriend and I care about you. I want to make you feel safe and be with you. That's what I want from you." Wayne told emphatically and set his hands on the little shoulders, staring at Megamind deeply in the eyes.

"But you've always hate me, and hit and kick me." Megamind shook his head sadly. "You've always humiliated me in front of everyone and hauled me back behind the bars every time." He continued, trying desperately to hold his tears. "How can you suddenly like me? How can I know this isn't just your new trick try to embarrass me?" He demanded heartbreakingly.

Wayne let out a deep sigh and felt how his heart was aching painfully. _'He doesn't trust me.'_ Taller man thought sadly and felt how the despair was squeezing his chest painfully. This shouldn't surprise him because all what his love was saying was true. He had always acted like a jerk towards him. They really would need time to fix that thing between them.

"I know I've acted like a total asshole during all these years." Wayne stated remorsefully. "But it was before I learned to know you." He continued honestly and placed his palm against the blue cheek, starting to stroke it gently. "If I had known how sweet, smart and funny you are already years ago, I'd never done what I did to you. I really enjoy your company, sweetie." The hero told softly petting the warm cheek. "I lo.. like you. Really much." Wayne whispered gently, never letting his gaze fall from blue man's eyes. He didn't know why it was so hard to tell ' _I love you'_ thought that was how he really felt. Maybe he was still too afraid to say it aloud.

"You do?" Megamind whispered back, gazing calm blue eyes in front of him skeptically. "What if cops will catch me so the whole city is seeing? Will you help me away or just stare how they will drag me back to the prison?" He asked seriously and watched Wayne desperately to hear his answer.

"I.." Wayne didn't know what to say. To be honest he hadn't thought about it before. He loved Megamind but he was still the city's beloved hero. How would people react if he would help the super villain escape in front of them? What would happen to his reputation? How about his job and the trust he was receiving from Metro City and its citizens? Could people ever accept if he would reveal he was dating his archenemy? Why hadn't he thought about it before?

"I knew it.." Megamind whispered sadly and turned his gaze away from Wayne just before the first tear started to roll down on his cheek. He pushed Wayne's stroking hand away from his face and walked past him towards the desk where the cardboard boxes were lying. He took one box in his arms, trying to be careful with his left elbow he had hit against the floor only few minutes ago, and started to take determined steps towards the door.

Wayne watched terrified how the love of his life was floating away from him and felt how his heart turned suddenly very heavy. "Of course I would!" He shouted before he realized and rushed to Megamind who turned to look at taller man over his right shoulder abashed.

"Of course I would help you away." Wayne repeated and was now standing right behind the blue man.

"No." Megamind shook his head. "You were hesitating your answer." He stated and continued heading to the door.

"No!" Wayne exclaimed and grabbed Megamind's arm turning him to face him.

The hero snatched the box from his hands and set it hastily on the floor before he wrapped his arms around Megamind who was looking at him afraid and lifted blue alien sat on a free desk before bending to kiss blue and plump lips passionately.

Megamind groaned into Wayne's mouth and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist while Wayne moved to suck his lower lip teasingly. The hero felt hot tears against his own cheeks Megamind was shedding and gave few more sloppy and tender kisses on those soft lips before he broke the kiss and pressed his nose softly against Megamind's nose.

"Remember when I told you I won't let anything bad happen to you any ever again?" Wayne asked seriously and hold Megamind tightly against his body.

He felt how the blue man nodded lightly.

"I really meant that." Wayne whispered and started to kiss gently away single tears from hot and deeply blushed blue cheeks, hearing how Megamind was breathing shallowly and feeling how his body tensed against his.

"You have to learn trust me, hon." Wayne told softly and sincerely while he kissed the last one tear away. "I don't want anything but good for you. You're important to me." He said and leaned to kiss him sweetly on the lips before he enveloped him in a tender embrace.

"It's just so hard to trust anyone." Megamind whispered sorrowfully into Wayne's ear.

"I know." Wayne sighed heartbreakingly. "I just want so much you could trust me." He breathed pleadingly and hugged his sweetheart tighter.

"I try." Megamind said softly and the answer he got was another gentle embrace.

"That's enough for me." Wayne whispered happily and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Maybe we should get inside." The hero smiled sweetly at blue alien when they broke the kiss.

"Sounds good." Megamind said softly and Wayne bent to pick the box from the floor which he set on the other cardboard box. He wrapped boxes easily around his right arm before he got back to Megamind and wrapped his left arm around blue man, lifting him carefully against his body.

Megamind wrapped his arms around Wayne's neck before the taller man started to head towards the corridor underneath the old classroom.

Both didn't say anything on the way before they were standing in front of the main door of Wayne's hideout.

"So.." Megamind started. "Are you gonna carry me over the threshold?" He asked playfully and wiggled his brows at Wayne, smiling knowingly.

"I guess so." Wayne chuckled softly. "We don't want the bad luck will persecute us, huh?" Wayne winked and opened the door, carrying Megamind who was laughing and his stuff into now their common home. The moment could have been more pleasant if there hadn't been sweaty, standing and warm air hitting against their faces.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Megamind asked and furrowed his brow before he jumped off from his boyfriend's lap and stepped further into apartment.

Wayne lowered the boxes on the floor and headed towards the air conditioning.

"Shit." He exclaimed sounding pissed. "It's broken."

Megamind walked beside the taller man and glanced the climate control observing look on his face.

"I can fix it." He stated. "Where's your tools?"

"I.. I don't have any.." Wayne said, sounding very embarrassed.

"What?" Megamind cried out. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Ummm.. No.." Wayne sputtered and rubbed his neck ashamed. "I usually just buy a new thing when the old one breaks down."

"Yeah, and I usually just steal a new thing when the old one breaks down." Megamind muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I can't use my hands as you can." Wayne said quietly and grabbed the blue hand, covered with black leather glove, in his hand squeezing it gently. Megamind watched their hands and smiled softly before his gaze wandered to Wayne who was smiling sweetly at him.

"I'll fix it." Blue alien said confident. "I just didn't bring any tools with me. Should I leave to pick some from Lair?" He wondered aloud.

Wayne glanced the wall clock and furrowed. The clock was already over 10 pm and the hero didn't want to let Megamind go anymore, now when he had convinced him to stay. He was too afraid he maybe wouldn't come back after leaving.

"It's already late." Wayne told and turned his gaze back to his love. "I guess we'll survive till tomorrow, right?" Taller man asked questioningly and looked at Megamind tenderly, smiling softly at him.

"You mean suffer till tomorrow." Blue alien snorted quietly before he let out a deep sigh and turned his gaze away.

"We will." Wayne assured and placed his hands on Megamind's shoulders reassuringly. Blue man turned to look his boyfriend over his shoulder and flashed a quick and weak smile at him.

"What if you go to take a cold shower? I could cook something for us during that if you're hungry?" Wayne suggested and let his hands wander to wrap the shorter man in the caring embrace.

"Actually, I'm quite tired." Megamind told softly and leaned his body closer the hero's torso. "I guess I'll go to bed after that shower." He said and turned to smile sweetly at Wayne who smiled back lovingly.

"Sounds good." Wayne leaned to mutter in his ear and kissed briefly the blue neck. He felt how his boyfriend let out a soft, muffled gasp and how the shiver went through his whole fragile, lithe body.

"I go to shower now." Megamind said hastily and turned to face Wayne. His cheeks were blushing again and he was looking at the hero oddly before he clumsily turned around and hurried to the bathroom.

Wayne looked after him confused and lifted his other brow. ' _Did I do something wrong?_ ' Wayne wondered abashed and headed to the bedroom. He had hugged him like that before, he had also kissed the back of his skull in that position. Why was he now acting so strange after their sweet moment? Wayne didn't understand. He thought maybe it was just nervousness because of the moving in and the damp atmosphere. _'Maybe he's just tired.'_ Wayne pondered and moved aside the cover of the bed. They had just taken a new step in their relationship. It was understandable if the blue guy was feeling a little bit timid.

"Hey." Soft voice said suddenly from the door and interrupted Wayne's thinking. The hero turned his gaze towards it and smile tugged his lips upward when he spotted his shower fresh boyfriend standing there in his pajamas.

"Hey." Wayne breathed and walked to blue man. "Feeling better?" He asked and leaned to kiss his cheek softly.

"Yeah." Megamind sighed happily and wrapped his hands around the taller man, hugging him briefly.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything?" Wayne asked when they separated from the embrace.

"No." Blue alien shook his head. "I already brushed the teeth." He told. "I think I go straight to bed." His sentence ended up to a big yawn.

"Okay." Wayne smiled softly and bent to kiss blue forehead tenderly. "I take a fast shower and get into bed too." He whispered before walked past his boyfriend and disappeared in the bathroom.

Wayne took off his clothes and stepped into shower, enjoying how the cold water was cooling him down. He hadn't realized it before how hot it really was in the apartment. He washed quickly and wondered was Megamind already asleep. He'd like to have time to tell him the _good night_ now when it was their first night together when he had moved into his place.

Wayne turned off the faucet and grabbed the large white towel from the rack. He dried his body and dressed a white t-shirt. He picked his grey checkered flannel pajama bottoms and let out a deep sigh when he glanced the white boxers. It would be more comfortable to wear those for night when the air conditioning had broken but he didn't want to make Megamind feel uneasy by wearing only his underwear, so he put on the flannel pants and brushed his hair and teeth before getting back to the bedroom.

The bedroom was dark and Wayne could hear a soft breathing echoing in the room so he supposed his blue man was already asleep. The hero sneaked on his own side of the bed and climbed quietly in.

Megamind didn't turn to face him like he usually does if he's still awake when his boyfriend gets in the bed so Wayne thought he must be very tired.

Wayne settled himself comfortably on the bed and closed his eyes. It felt so reassuring and cozy listen to his love deep breath in the middle of the dark bedroom, emanating right next to him. It didn't take long when he felt he was near to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Megamind." Wayne whispered lovingly and leaned to wrap his arm around blue alien's body, his intention to pull Megamind sleep closer to his body.

When Wayne's hand touched Megamind's chest he let out a shivery gasp and so did Wayne.

There was only bare and warm skin against Wayne's palm. He realized Megamind had taken off his shirt.

The blue skin felt smooth but firm underneath Wayne's touch. It was soft and hot and Wayne couldn't help but his hand started to wander on that bare skin. His fingertips grazed the blue chest lazily, finding his nipple and brushing it lightly. He felt how the blue man let out a low whimper when Wayne's hand moved on his stomach. Wayne groaned softly when his fingers found very well toned abs and he could just draw his fingertip along those tight muscles. He snuggled closer Megamind and started to nibble lazily his blue neck which made the blue alien gasp suddenly and withdrew from Wayne's touch.

"I.. I'm so sorry." Wayne stammered ashamed when he realized what he was doing and unwrapped his hand immediately from Megamind's waist. _Shit. Why it was so hard to him keep his hands off him!_

"No.. I'm sorry." Megamind spluttered. "It was just so hot and I just thought.." Wayne saw how he rose to sit on the edge of the bed and started to fumble his shirt from the floor. "I'm so sorry." He whispered sadly.

"What?" Wayne asked confused. "You don't have any reason to be sorry. Of course you can sleep without a shirt if you want and it doesn't mean I have a permission to touch you. I'm so sorry, hon. I just got surprised." Wayne regretted. "I can go to sleep on the couch, if you want so."

"No, it's okay." Megamind hurried to say. "Actually, it felt good… When you touched me." He told with a small and timid voice.

"Really?" Wayne gasped puzzled. _'This is a dream, isn't it?'_ He thought. Did his boyfriend just tell he liked the way how he touched his chest and stomach. Wayne felt suddenly a very dizzy.

Though it was dark Wayne could see how his boyfriend nodded shyly and get back in the bed. Soon Wayne felt how Megamind grabbed his muscular arm and wrapped it back around his slim body like it was a moment before. Wayne was sure his heart would burst because of the pure joy and happiness he was feeling right now. He was allowed to touch his love's bare skin. He had given a permission to touch.

"Could we get some sleep now?" Megamind asked softly and nestled closer his boyfriend's body.

"Definitely." Wayne chuckled and embraced the blue alien lovingly.

"Good night Wayne." Megamind whispered tiredly.

"Good night Megamind, sleep tight." Wayne leaned to whisper in his ear and kissed his nape softly. _'This means so much to me.'_ He thought happily before he drifted off to sleep in a record time because their relationship had taken a bigger step forward and Wayne couldn't do anything but dream about what would be the next step.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is M rated just in case.**_

 _ **Thank you Oliver2016 for all support and help while writing this**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Well, how are you feeling?" Wayne asked softly while he petted gently the back of his boyfriend who was lying on the hero and resting his giant blue head against the muscular chest shrouded with a white t-shirt. He had wrapped his hands around Wayne's body and was nestling his cheek against his love's warmth and listened to the soothing sound of the taller man's heartbeat.

"About what?" Megamind asked sounding a little bit confused and turned to give a questioning look for Wayne who was leaning against the arm rest of the couch and smiling sweetly at his blue man.

"You've lived here now three months." Wayne told with twinkling eyes while he was staring at Megamind deeply in his emerald green eyes. "I just wanna know have you enjoyed being here." He continued genuinely and flashed a loving look for his sweetheart who was smiling gently back at him.

"Yeah." Megamind whispered and placed his palm tenderly on Wayne's cheek. "Three months.." He muttered quietly and let out a little chuckle. "Sometimes time really flies." He said and shook his head softly.

"Yeah." Wayne grinned. "Soon we're two old, grumpy men rocking in the rocking chairs in the retirement home and recalling all the evil schemes you made us go through." He continued playfully and his smile grew only bigger when Megamind burst to laugh and buried his face back against Wayne's chest.

"Oh god, I can so see that." He was laughing hysterically and Wayne got worried he would soon roll on the floor so he wrapped his arms around the slim body which was right now shaking vigorously because of the force of the laughing.

"Me too." Wayne chuckled and pressed his head against the blue crown. "The nurses and the other residents will get so bored with our endless bantering." The hero smirked and enjoyed to hear how his boyfriend was now giggling in his arms.

"Oooh, I want a black rocking chair covered with spikes." Megamind told eagerly when his laugh finally started to calm down and he inhaled deeply couple times.

"You'll get that." Wayne promised and closed his eyes, big smile staying on his lips when he concentrated to hold Megamind near him and listen to his soft breath.

Wayne heard how the rain was drumming the roof of the old school house outside and tightened his grip around his blue man, embracing him lovingly feeling extremely happy he was at home with his love and not at work in that terrible weather. He also hoped anyone wouldn't need him during the rest of the night.

They had had such a nice evening. They had cooked together and flashed those little loving smiles at each other every time the one touched the other lightly, purposely or accidentally. Those flirting gazes had continued during the whole dinner and when Wayne noticed there had left chocolate on Megamind's corner of the mouth after the dessert, he leaned to whisper that to the blue man before he lifted him in his muscular arms and kissed him softly on the blue lips.

Megamind was kissing back sweetly and when he moaned softly into Wayne's mouth, the hero couldn't help but he carried the blue man sit on the kitchen counter where he wrapped his hands around the lithe body and captured blue lower lip between his lips and sucked it teasingly. The act had made the villain let out a low growl and Wayne's lust was only growing when the blue alien wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and deepened the kiss they were sharing. Wayne's hand wandered on a pert little ass and grasped it playfully while he pulled Megamind closer his body. Just when Wayne was planning to dart his tongue past those blue and hot lips, his intention to try out some tongue wrestling for the very first time, Megamind broke the kiss and pushed Wayne gently further from him.

His whole face had blushed with a deep shade of purple and he did his best to avoid Wayne's gaze.

"I should go to the bathroom." He had muttered shamefully before he leapt on the floor and hurried to the bathroom.

Soon Wayne heard a sound of the running water emanating through the apartment while Megamind was showering. The hero let out a deep sigh and shook his head sadly. He had once again scared the blue man by acting too excited.

' _Will it always be like this?'_ Wayne thought and slouched to sit on the couch where he buried his face in his hands. Though they had lived together three months, their relationship hadn't proceeded during this time.

In the first night Megamind moved in, Wayne had been so enthusiastic to find his boyfriend sleeping without a shirt. The hero had been sure his heart was bursting with the pure joy when his blue love had grabbed his bulky arm and wrapped it back around his slim waist, telling it felt good to feel Wayne's touch on his bare skin. But it was the only time thus far.

On the next day Megamind repaired the air conditioning and hadn't slept without a shirt after that. Wayne even felt he was taking more care to avoid that kind of situations where the taller man could be able to touch his bare skin. For example, he was tensing if Wayne was holding his hand when he wasn't wearing the gloves. It continued like that for weeks until he finally learned to relax for that kind of simple touch. Even his kisses had been hesitant and shy. Actually, it was only two weeks ago, he was kissing Wayne as lovingly as he did before moving in the hidden palace lying underneath the ramshackle school building.

' _He doesn't like when I touch him..'_ Wayne thought heartbreakingly and was sure Megamind had just tried to please him when he told that the hero's touch was feeling good. If he would like it why he was acting like this? Tensing in his boyfriend's company and feeling uneasy?

Suddenly Wayne let out a miserably groan. He didn't want to make Megamind feel that way. He wanted to make him feel loved and that he was safe but he didn't know how to do that. Maybe their relationship had doomed from the very beginning and there wouldn't be any way how Wayne could help his love.

' _I guess he would be happier with someone else.'_ Wayne pondered desperately, feeling totally broken and shoved his face in his hands before starting to sob quietly. It didn't take long when he soon felt how someone wrapped arms around his massive shoulders and pressed the face against his back of the skull.

"I'm sorry what happened in the kitchen." Megamind whispered sadly and nuzzled Wayne's hair with his nose while he hugged the taller man lovingly.

"Why?" Wayne asked unhappily and side glanced the blue man standing behind him. "It's all my fault. I just can't restrain myself. Every time we're having fun I just manage to ruin everything and make you remember all the bad things." Wayne told miserably while he was wiping away single tears running down his face.

"No." Megamind breathed and jumped smoothly over the back rest of the white couch sit next to his boyfriend. "You haven't done anything wrong or ruined everything." The blue alien assured and wrapped his hands around Wayne's torso. "I just got panicked." He confessed bashfully and buried his face into Wayne's neck.

"Because I want to be close to you?" Wayne asked sorrowfully and moved so he could look Megamind straight in his amazingly green and vivid eyes which were staring at Wayne sadly back.

"No." Megamind gasped and Wayne could see how his eyes were filling with the tears. "It feels so good when you hold me and when we're kissing and overall when you're close to me.. It's just.." His voice was shivering. "I just feel I don't deserve this." He whispered so quietly Wayne barely heard it.

Wayne's heart was breaking down when he listened to his boyfriend and he couldn't do anything but envelop the blue alien into loving embrace and rock him soothingly in his arms. "Why are you feeling that way, sweetie?" Wayne asked sadly and pressed his cheek against the blue head.

"I.. I don't know.." Megamind sobbed against Wayne's bulky chest. "Please, can you hold me?" He pleaded heartbreakingly. "I just want you to hold me." He whispered weepy.

Wayne didn't say anything, instead he pulled Megamind in his lap and wrapped his hand possessively around his slim waist. He hold him tightly and with care while he was planting soft little kisses on the blue crown. Soon Wayne placed his other hand on the giant cranium and started to pet it affectionately with long smooth strokes. The hero didn't know how long he had comforted the blue man and he really don't care. He would continue through the whole night if necessary, if it was his presence making Megamind feel better.

Wayne whispered calming words and hold his sweetheart close to him. He reassured everything would work out and they didn't have to hurry with anything. He told how much he enjoyed Megamind's company and how much he wished the villain would be happy.

Wayne kept going so long as Megamind's sobs come to an end and he could feel the blue man's body had totally relaxed. The taller man started to stroke blue and long back gently before he felt brave enough to start the conversation again. Wayne planned he should start easy and not get to the point immediately, so he decided to ask what his love was thinking after living with him three months. Then he had managed to make him laugh by joking and now the villain was lying contently on him and snuggling his chest happily.

"What are you thinking?" Wayne asked softly and kept stroking his boyfriend's back absent-mindedly while he was smiling at the figure of the blue man glued against his body.

Megamind sighed contently and turned to flash a sweet smile at Wayne.

"I'm just so happy with you." He confessed quiet but genuinely before embracing the hero tightly.

Wayne smiled happily and hugged his blue man back. "Me too." The hero whispered and leaned to give a soft kiss on the blue forehead. "To be honest, I've never been so happy with anyone else." Wayne continued sweetly and the smile was only growing bigger on his lips.

Megamind turned his gaze entirely towards his boyfriend and looked at Wayne shyly. "Really?" He whispered sounding incredulous.

"Yeah." Wayne told softly and pulled Megamind into sweet and loving, tender kiss. "You can't understand how much you mean to me." He continued when they broke the kiss. "I just want to make you happy. I want you're feeling happy." Wayne confessed with all his heart while he was staring at Megamind deeply in the eyes.

Megamind didn't say anything. Instead he was smiling lovingly at the hero before he closed his eyes and leaned carefully to give another loving and caring kiss on taller man's pink lips.

"Wayne.." Megamind whispered askingly when they broke the kiss and looked at Wayne tenderly.

"Yeah?" Wayne asked gently and smiled sincerely at him blue love.

"I love you." Megamind breathed softly and placed his hand to stroke affectionately Wayne's cheek.

Wayne felt how his heart start suddenly flutter happily against his chest and his brain was overdriving. How many times he had wanted to say those words but was too afraid to do it. And now Megamind had said those words for the very first time during their relationship, so honestly and lovingly that Wayne was sure his legs would give out if he was standing.

"I love you too." Wayne whispered happily while he was smiling sweetly at his blue man before he captured him in a gently kiss again.

They kept kissing slowly and tenderly. The little smooching sounds were soon filling the room when the kisses turned to lazy and sloppy ones while both lovers were softly nibbling and sucking each other's lips in turn.

Wayne couldn't help but he felt soon how his trapped manhood started to awake in his pants and the way how Megamind was just tugging Wayne's lower lip teasingly with those plump and hot lips wasn't helping him.

Just then Megamind shifted his leg so his thigh touched lightly Wayne's growing erection, making the taller man let out a low groan.

Suddenly Megamind broke the kiss and was watching Wayne timidly. The hero stared at the blue man back embarrassed. He was afraid his boyfriend had felt his hard-on against his thigh and would panic soon.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Megamind said shyly and turned his gaze away from the hero. "I mean go to sleep." He corrected hastily and blushed violently. He probably was afraid Wayne would understand him wrong and think he'd like to do something else in the bed than just sleep. Maybe he was afraid the hero would take advantage of him because they had kissed that way. The thought was hurting Wayne deeply. He could never do anything like that to his love.

"Okay." Wayne stated and flashed a soft smile at the blue man. "If you feel so." He emphasized and reached to pet the purple blushed cheek softly.

Megamind turned his gaze bashfully towards Wayne and he nodded shortly while biting his lower lip.

"Okay." Wayne breathed and grabbed Megamind in his arms before he carried him to the bedroom.

He lowered the blue alien softly on the bed and smiled when Megamind burrowed underneath the blanket. Wayne walked on his own side and copied the move. When he had also got into bed, he wrapped his hand around Megamind's shoulder and pulled him next to him.

"Comfy?" Wayne asked gently and nuzzled the blue temple tenderly with his nose.

"Yeah." Megamind whispered and pressed his head against Wayne's shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about what you said earlier today? That you're not deserving the tenderness." Wayne asked sincerely and hugged his love encouragingly.

Megamind shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "Not right now." He whispered quietly, sounding a little bit sad.

"That's okay, sweetie." Wayne breathed. "I just want you to know you can talk to me about everything. You know that?" Wayne asked seriously while he snuggled the blue alien lovingly.

Megamind nodded again and shifted so he could press his head against Wayne's chest.

"Good." Wayne breathed and hold Megamind tightly a moment before he continued gently. "Hon, I want you to also know that I would never hurt you. Never ever." The hero emphasized tenderly. "I really meant it when I said you're very important to me. And that I want you're happy. And I seriously meant it by all my heart when I said I love you." Wayne whispered with a serious but soft voice.

"I know." Megamind whispered and wrapped his hands around Wayne, embracing him tenderly. "I love you." He breathed softly and snuggled closer the hero.

"I love you too." Wayne murmured softly into his ear. "It's already late. We should try to get some sleep." The taller man told and leaned to give a kiss on Megamind's forehead.

"Good night sweetie." Wayne wished and reached to turn off the light.

"Good night dear." Megamind whispered and let out a happy sigh when he felt how Wayne wrapped his muscular arm back around his slim shoulder.

Wayne closed his eyes and listened to how Megamind was breathing softly beside him in the dark bedroom. He enjoyed how his boyfriend's warmth was radiating against his body when he was sleeping so close to him. Though it was late and Wayne felt tired, he couldn't get sleep. He noticed his thoughts were all the time getting back to the sentence Megamind had said earlier tonight.

' _I just feel I don't deserve this.'_

Sadness was capturing Wayne's heart when he tried desperately ponder the options why his love was feeling that way. Was it his past or their relationship? Had there happened something else the blue man didn't tell to him? Wayne's wondering didn't stop even then when Megamind rolled on his own side of the bed sound asleep.

The hero didn't know how long he had been awake, probably hours while trying to come to a conclusion why his boyfriend was acting so abstemiously until soon the tiredness won and he drifted off to a restless sleep.

…

Wayne wasn't sure how long he had slept until he awake because of the sounds emanating right next to him.

"Wayne.. Mmmm.. Yeah.. Ohhh.." Megamind was moaning in his sleep.

The taller man reached to turn on the light and glanced his boyfriend who was writhing in the sheets.

"Mmmm… Wayne.. Mmmmm.. Please.."

Wayne stared at the blue man puzzled. _'Is he.. Is he having a sex dream?'_ He wondered and a smile spread across his face. He watched delighted how his sweetheart was moaning softly and rolling restlessly underneath the white blanket. Wayne's heart was filling with an extraordinary warmth and instinctively he placed his palm carefully on Megamind's shoulder.

The blue alien opened his eyes abashed and turned his gaze towards the hero who was smiling gently at him. Megamind was looking at Wayne with a look the taller man hadn't seen before on his features and before Wayne could recognize it was a pure lust, the blue alien had rolled on him and started to grind his pelvis frantically against Wayne's stomach.

It took some seconds from Wayne to realize what was happening when his blue boyfriend was suddenly groaning softly against the hero's neck and his swollen manhood was pressing against Wayne's belly while Megamind was rubbing it desperately against him to earn some pleasant friction.

Wayne felt really astonished but at the same time really happy when he was seeing how his blue love was enjoying about his own body probably for the very first time in his life.

Wayne was feeling such a joy he haven't for a while. He felt so happy for his sweetheart so he placed his hands on Megamind's back, enjoying to feel how he was moving underneath his touch while grinding himself against Wayne and trying to reach the edge.

It was like music to Wayne's ears when he heard how Megamind's breath started to deepen and soon he groaned loudly and grabbed the hero's white shirt in his fists when his narrow hips started to jerk involuntarily against Wayne's body while the orgasm swept over him and made him explode forcefully.

Wayne smiled widely and couldn't do anything but stroke his blue love's back affectionately while he was lying limp on him and panting softly against his neck. The hero leaned to give a soft kiss on the blue temple which was covered with sweat.

"Hey." Wayne breathed softly and soon he felt how Megamind's body tensed and he turned to look at Wayne carefully. His green eyes were filled with fear and anxiety and before Wayne got a chance to say anything, the blue man had jumped out of the bed and ran away from the room. Soon Wayne heard how the bathroom's door slammed shut.

' _Okay.'_ Wayne thought. He probably went to clean himself, he would come back soon and they would have a conversation about what happened. Wayne tried to think realistically.

It went 5 minutes, soon 10 minutes but when it had gone over 20 minutes and Megamind wasn't returned in bed, Wayne started to get worried.

Carefully he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom's door. His heart sank when he heard hopeless sobbing emanating through the door.

"Megamind?" Wayne asked and knocked the door. When Megamind didn't open, his hand wandered on the knob of the door but it was clocked. "Megamind, please. Open the door." Wayne pleaded and knocked again.

Soon the clock snapped open and Wayne stepped inside the dark bathroom. He turned on the lights and found out his blue love was sitting on the floor next to the door. He had wrapped his hands around legs and shoved his face into knees. His whole body was shaking while he was crying vigorously.

"Hey." Wayne sighed and sat on the floor next to him. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked sadly and wrapped his bulky arms around Megamind's little and slim body, enveloping him in a gentle embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Megamind sobbed shamefully.

"Why?" Wayne asked confused and pressed his cheek rest on his large cranium.

"What I did in the bedroom." He sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Wayne whispered soothingly and started to rock his blue love gently in his arms, trying to make him calm down.

"Yes, it is. My body has started to act so strange lately." He told weepy.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Wayne asked worried and tightened his grip around the blue alien little bit.

"When I'm close to you or think about you.. My body.. It just.." Megamind whispered shyly and Wayne understood what he was trying to say.

"You're getting excited?" Wayne asked softly and saw how Megamind's cheeks blushed even more.

"I've tried to fight against it but then started the dreams and.." His sentence ended up to a new sob. "I'm yearning things I'm not allowed to do.." He eventually whispered heartbreakingly and buried his face against Wayne's chest.

"What do you mean?" Wayne asked confused and sorrowfully. "Has someone said you're not allowed to do something?" Wayne demanded and turned Megamind's gaze meet with his.

"What does it matter?" Megamind wept quietly.

"It does matter like a hell if someone has told a bullshit to you." Wayne stated angrily and looked at Megamind straight in the eyes. "Please, tell me." He pleaded while watching Megamind desperately.

"At high school.." Megamind whispered sadly and sighed deeply.

"What happened in the high school?" Wayne asked worried and wrapped his hand stroke soothingly Megamind's head.

"I went to the health education class handling sex and sexuality." He breathed and Wayne nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"After the class I heard how some students talked about that it was against the law I was getting a sexual education. One girl said the most gross and disgusting thing in the whole world was imagine me to touch myself and all was laughing at the idea. They just kept on that conversation proclaiming I was a blue freak who doesn't earn to experience any kind of pleasure. They said no one in this universe would ever like to touch me even with a long stick and then.." His voice started to shiver.

Wayne nodded gently and motioned him to go on.

"Then they said I'd deserve to become raped and my penis should cut off and no one would feel sorry for that.." He confessed heartbreakingly and burst to new tears before he threw himself in Wayne's arms.

Wayne was feeling such a rage he hadn't for a while. Those stupid little bitches didn't know what they were talking about. Wayne tried his best to restrain himself not to break anything. Pure hatred was filling his heart while he was holding Megamind tightly, trying desperately make him feel better.

"Those stupid assholes." Wayne muttered angrily. "Anything what they said isn't true." The hero emphasized firmly. "You of all people deserve only the best. You deserve to feel good after all the shit you've gone through." Wayne whispered softly.

"I don't know.." Megamind breathed sadly. "Maybe they were right."

"Stop thinking about that!" Wayne snapped. "They weren't right with anything relating to you." The taller man continued while he was stroking Megamind's back lovingly.

"All what they've said is not true." Wayne told convincingly. "You're not a freak, sweetie. You have a beautiful body and you really deserve to feel pleasure in your life. You can touch yourself as much as you want and no one can forbid that from you." Wayne spoke softly and Megamind's sobs started silently calm down while Wayne was holding him lovingly.

"There wasn't anything wrong what happened in the bedroom while ago." The hero whispered into Megamind's ear soothingly. "You don't know how happy it made me actually seeing how you were purely enjoying." Wayne said honestly and smiled sweetly at Megamind while he wiped gently away the tears from the blue blushed cheeks.

The blue man turned his gaze shyly towards Wayne and smiled softly.

"Maybe we should get back to bed." Wayne said tenderly. "It's late."

"Yeah but.." Megamind started but instead ending his sentence he turned his gaze away shamefully.

"What is it, hon?" Wayne asked worried. Was there still something he wanted to tell about his past.

"I ruined my pants." Megamind said timidly and blushed again.

Smile spread back across Wayne's face when he realized what was bothering his boyfriend.

"No, you didn't." Wayne chuckled softly and kissed gently his cheek. "We can wash those. I get you a new pants so you can clean up yourself." The hero told smiling and stood up to fetch a clean pajama bottoms to his love from the drawer of the bedroom.

He gave the pants for Megamind who smiled shyly at Wayne before he clocked in the bathroom to change.

Wayne got back in the bed and it didn't take many minutes when also Megamind appeared in the bedroom and burrowed back underneath the blanket.

"Feeling better?" Wayne asked and pulled the blue alien snuggle with him.

Megamind nodded and nestled closer his love.

"That's good." Wayne smiled and kissed blue cheek lovingly. "I guess you're tired." The hero chuckled knowingly and smiled widely at his blue love who nodded again and yawned.

Wayne breathed happily and embraced Megamind tenderly.

"Hon, before we get to sleep can I ask you to do something?" Wayne asked softly but determinedly at the same time.

Megamind turned his gaze towards his boyfriend and looked at him questioningly.

"I want you'll learn to touch yourself." Wayne whispered gently and placed his palm to stroke the blue cheek affectionately. "I'm not meaning right now." He continued and hushed soothingly when he saw how Megamind's eyes filled with panic suddenly. "I saw how you were enjoying when you were on top of me. And I could hear in your voice you're always yearned to feel pleasure when you told what happened in the high school." Wayne said softly while smiling sweetly at his anxious man. "What happened today isn't changing anything between us. I still love you and won't pressure you to do anything you don't wanna or feel ready yet." The hero swore with all his heart. "I just want you could enjoy yourself. You deserve it sweetie. To feel good." Wayne whispered lovingly and leaned to kiss Megamind tenderly on the lips.

"Can you do that?" Wayne asked softly when they broke the kiss.

"I.." Megamind started and turned his gaze away timidly. Wayne's heart was sinking and filling with a despair when he was sure his love would say he couldn't do it.

"I can try.." Megamind whispered shyly and smiled sweetly at Wayne who was smiling widely back.

"That's enough for me." The taller man sighed happily and pulled Megamind into another sweet kiss before both drifted off to a peaceful sleep while embracing each other lovingly and dreaming about the enjoyable future.

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**It's gone a long time from the last update, I know.**

 ** **Thesis has taken all my time during the last months and because of that I'm sort of totally burned out with all writing, even with my fics so if you feel that ch totally sucks, that's one reason for that.  
****

 **Besides I wasn't sure what to do with that chapter and I'm still not sure am I satisfied with it. Right now I'm just feeling maybe I'll give up with the whole writing thing.. I'm just feeling so tired and depressed righ now.**

 **Hadn't strength to read this through many times so sorry all the mistakes and faults. Happy if someone will find something good from that.**

 **By the way, it's M rated!**

* * *

Wayne let out a deep sigh while he was digging keys from the pocket behind the main door of his apartment.

He had just got home from the wearing case, a fire this time. Because of the powerful wind of the October, the fire had spread rife and Wayne had to focus all his energy to prevent it flare further. In the half way of the case, it started to rain like there's no tomorrow and if Wayne hated something, it was working in the rain.

Though his suit was waterproof it turned to very slippery while getting wet and that was causing problems for him occasionally. It was hard for example to carry things or hold someone against him while flying and he had to pay extra attention he wouldn't fall anyone or anything during the flight. That wouldn't do good for his reputation hurting people accidentally by dropping them on the street or even worse, something heavy on them.

The second thing why he hated rain was his hair. Unlike his suit it wasn't waterproof and get wet and uncontrollable, running before his gaze so he had to brush it aside all the time, disturbing his concentration for the task he was doing.

Days like this always made him hope he wasn't a hero, he wondered melancholically when he finally managed to find his keys and stepped inside the fortress of solitude.

The apartment was dark and though Wayne wasn't sure what time it was, he was pretty sure Megamind was already sleeping. The case had taken longer he thought and it was about 7:00 pm he left.

The hero sneaked towards the bathroom and switched the light on before he locked the door behind him. He walked to the mirror and let out another deep sigh when he glanced his disheveled reflection looking back at him. His hair was messy and his face were covered with soot, like was his suit.

Wayne started to strip off the white garments, stained with black and grey marks. He was smelling for a smoke and the smell was causing a fanciful headache for him. He threw the last piece of the clothing into the laundry basket before he stepped under the shower.

He turned the faucet on and a pleasant smile spread across his face when the hot water started to run on his skin, making him feel warm and relaxed. He sincerely hoped no one would call him for help anymore during this night while he washed his hair. To be honest, he felt more tired than for months and wished only to get in the bed next to his boyfriend and nestle close to him.

Dreamy smile tugged Wayne's lips up when he thought about to sneak in the dark but cozy bedroom, burrow carefully underneath the warm blanket and spoon his blue man gently in his arms. He would kiss his nape softly and nuzzle the back of his enormous skull lightly with the tip of his nose while he'd pull him closer his muscular body.

Pleasant warm was igniting inside Wayne when we dreamed how Megamind would awake and let out a soft moan when the hero would move to kiss his pointed, softly blushed ear and feel an involuntary shiver go through his slim body when taller man would take his earlobe between his lips and tug it playfully.

Wayne closed his eyes and dreamed how his hand would wander on Megamind's body underneath the blanket, glide on his chest and across the stomach until he would reach the hem of his pajama shirt and edge his hand inside the soft flannel garment. He'd start to unbutton it slowly and carefully from bottom to top, kissing his boyfriend's neck reassuringly and hush into his ear soothingly at the same time. When the shirt would be open, he'd shamelessly caress the blue skin and memorize how it is feeling underneath his hand, he'd listen closely how the blue alien respond for his touch and make him gasp by pinching the blue nipple teasingly. The hero imagined how Megamind would moan louder when his hand would head lower on his skin, how the blue body would tense when his fingers are pasting his lower abdomen, he could hear him gasping and groaning at the same time while Wayne's fingers would glide to touch lightly the hard bulge between his legs. The hero would start to rub his aroused manhood teasingly and relish about the delighted and needy sounds the blue alien would let out until Wayne would edge his hand inside his pajama bottoms and..

 _'Stop!'_ Wayne's inner voice snapped suddenly. _'That's not gonna happen and you know it.'_ The voice kept on scolding and Wayne sighed deeply because he knew it was true. Once again his imagination had left wander way too far.

Wayne let out a frustrated growl while he glanced his already half-hard manhood between his legs and groaned softly when he wrapped his hand around his cock and start to stroke it with a slow pace. He couldn't remember how many times his shower had ended up to jerking off during couple last months. He just couldn't help it but he was yearning for physical intimacy so much it almost hurt. And he couldn't even feel pain.

To be honest, reason for his insatiable lust was Wayne hadn't had sex for years. The hero work was limiting his intimate life effectively, especially when the citizens didn't even know he was a gay and Wayne was afraid that would do bad for his reputation because it just was an unwritten rule; the heroes are not gay. Wayne also didn't believe the prostitutes could keep their mouth shut about occasional fucks though he'd pay half of his wealth for them. Besides Wayne was one of those who needed emotional connection before he was ready to take his pants off in front of his lover.

Wayne sighed sadly when the memories about his first boyfriend flooded into his mind. During his freshman year in the high school he met Jason.

Jason was second grade student and played in the same football team with Wayne. He was the most gorgeous man Wayne had ever seen. Thick dark brown hair combed back, twinkling hazel eyes, high cheekbones and messy stubble, smile which made stomach fill with butterflies, muscular and well-toned body. He was perfect.

Their relationship started by occasional meetings after school until they were seeing daily and finally they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course they had to hide their relationship from the others at school but the evenings and weekends they spent in turn at each other's home, lying on the bed and thinking about the future.

They had dated about one month before their relationship took the next step and one night on December years ago, Wayne lost his virginity.

Though the sex was a new and strange thing for Wayne, with Jason it felt good, amazing actually. For Wayne it meant totally new contact with a person he loved so much. Totally new way to express feelings, express love.

The more they made love, the more Wayne thought they would stay together forever. He was so in love and so happy he believed nothing could break the bubble around his pink dreams of happy future. But eventually, someone managed to pop the dream bubble.

After Jason graduated from the high school he moved to study on the other state. Wayne assured himself it was just temporary period in their relationship and after Wayne'd graduate they'd move together.

Though they couldn't see daily anymore they kept seeing traveling to each other during weekends and holidays but surreptitiously the meetings become rarer until one day, Jason called he wanted to break up. Wayne remembered how his whole world collapsed when he said it: he had found someone else, someone who was making him happy, there wasn't Jason and Wayne anymore, that thing just wouldn't work.

Wayne's heart broke totally into little pieces after the call and it felt like someone pulled the rug from under his feet suddenly when he crashed on the floor and started to cry hysterically. His meaning of life, all gone.

The weeks passed off and Wayne got so depressed he wasn't able to go to school for weeks. All he could do was lie on the floor of his room and thought pitifully he would never find anyone else. He felt so lonely and incomplete, like half of him had died along Jason. All his hopes and dreams gone. The life had never felt so meaningless.

For months Wayne pondered furiously why Jason had broken up with him. He thought maybe it was his appearance, maybe he wasn't good enough for him. There ignited a spark of hope inside Wayne; maybe Jason would take him back if he'll get some muscles.

Next day Wayne returned to school. Though he still felt blue, the hope about a new chance with Jason was imbuing relentless hope and energy into him. He decided to graduate on time and move after Jason on the other side of the country. He could fix the things between them, everything would get back to normal, he was sure about it.

When the first school day after their break up come to an end, Wayne headed to the gym of the school and so started an excessively exercising. All the nights and weekends which he used to spend with Jason went now at the gym. It was quite a big surprise for Wayne when he found out how much he actually liked training. Lifting weights, hitting the punching bag, doing abs and training legs were satisfying way to handle the break up. The more he spent time at the gym, the more he started to feel better. And of course his appearance was turning to muscular one.

When the high school come to an end, his plans about to move after Jason changed totally when Wayne met Adam. It was the home party of his team mate and Adam was just standing there on one corner and smiling at the muscular guy. He had messy dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. His eyes were grey and the skin color was pale. His body type was average and he was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

Wayne wasn't sure why he went talk to him, maybe he was too drunk or he just missed company. Something in this guy just was very fascinating and fetching. Though Adam wasn't really his type Wayne found out soon they shared same passion towards music. Adam was a guitar of one local punk band and a very good player. The more they talked during the party it revealed Adam was really funny, such a joker and suddenly Wayne realized he hadn't laughed for months. No one hadn't been able to do that after Jason.

When Adam called to him for the first time after those party and asked would Wayne like to spend some time with him, the newcomer hero felt pleasant butterflies flying into his stomach. Though the feeling wasn't same as it was with Jason, it felt good.

Their dates usually happened at Adam's shabby bachelor style apartment where they gathered to jam or listen to music. Though Adam wasn't like Jason on any level, Wayne enjoyed his company. At least he made him laugh and forgot his ex for a while.

It didn't take long when their dates turned to more serious and soon they ended up to bed. If sex with Jason was tender and loving, with Adam it was rough and harsh. Though it felt good to be with someone again, Wayne missed tenderness there was in the relationship with Jason because it seemed Adam wasn't able to give even a gentle kiss because his tongue always darted into hero's mouth without a permission while they were kissing.

They had dated about couple months when Wayne was just starting his career as a hero. One day Wayne returned to Adam's apartment and found the guitarist lying on the floor motionless. The hero had run to him and found out Adam wasn't breathing. Wayne had started desperate resuscitation but it was too late, Adam was dead. Later it became clear Adam had died because of overdose of drugs.

Wayne felt shocked because he had no idea Adam was a junkie though now when he thought about it closer, he should have known. All the changing of the moods and unpredictability. Wayne didn't know why, but he felt strange relief he'd got rid of Adam. Though he liked his company he never had loved him or had similar feelings towards him like he had with Jason.

Wayne decided to concentrate 100 percent to his career and forgot dating. Now when he had received the hero work, moving after Jason wasn't possible anymore and when Wayne thought about it with sense, Jason probably wouldn't take him back anymore though he'd catch a moon for him or something else stupid. Jason was the love of his life and the hero was sure he'd never find anyone who could replace him. Until he met Megamind.

Though it had gone years he'd dated last time, his feelings towards Megamind were stronger than they ever had been towards Jason. He was fun, sweet, smart, sexy and just lovable. They had already dated seven months and Wayne couldn't help but he was yearning to do also something else in the bed than just sleep with him. But Wayne didn't want to pressure him to do anything he wasn't ready yet. All he wanted was the blue man was feeling safe and comfortable in his company after the hell he'd gone through. Besides he was proceeding all the time with his sexuality.

Wayne groaned softly when he remembered how he two weeks ago had rolled on him in the middle of the night and started to grind his hard but trapped cock needy against the hero's belly. Wayne imagined how it'd have felt if Megamind had rolled a little lower, so his manhood had rubbed against Wayne's crotch. The thought made Wayne moan and he tightened the grip around his swollen dick, starting to stroke it harder. He wished so much he could feel the blue naked body against his body, he wanted so much feel Megamind's touch on his bare skin, he wanted so much feel his blue and soft lips wrapped around his aching and hard cock, sliding back and forth while he'd suck Wayne teasingly and drive him crazy until the hero would cum harsh into his mouth.

The image made Wayne let out a low groan and he needed only few hard strokes until he came forcefully all over the shower's floor. Wayne leaned his hand against the wall of the shower and panted heavily while the relaxing and warm wave was sweeping over his body.

After receiving his breath, he finished the showering and grabbed his towel from the rack, dried his muscular body and dressed on a clean white t-shirt and pajama bottoms until he walked to the mirror and combed his thick, dark brown hair back. He brushed his teeth before leaving the moist atmosphere of the bathroom behind him and headed towards the bedroom quietly, just in case if his blue boyfriend was already drifted to the dreamland. Smile spread across his face when he noticed there was a light emanating underneath the bedroom's closed door.

'He's awake.' Wayne thought happily and opened the door.

His boyfriend really was awake, but it seemed he was so concentrated to write something down on a large book which lie on his lap, against his bent knees he didn't notice the hero had just entered the room. His black brows were furrowed and expression he was wearing was a mix of frustration and irritation while he was making furiously his notes.

"Hey." Wayne said softly and closed the door behind him.

The blue man startled so the pen dropped from his hand and he turned his head alarmed towards the voice.

"It's only me." Wayne hushed softly and climbed into bed, nestling close to Megamind and wrapped his arm around his slim shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you." The hero continued and leaned to give a tender kiss on the blue cheek.

"Hi." Megamind whispered quietly. "Are you okay?" He asked carefully and turned his gaze worriedly towards the taller man. "I saw that fire on TV and it looked so bad. I just couldn't go to sleep before you come home." He told hastily when his boyfriend gave a questioning look at him.

"Yeah." The hero chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine." He told softly and leaned his head to rest against blue cranium. Though Wayne knew Megamind knows he's invulnerable, it felt incredible good and heart-warming the blue alien was caring about the hero's well-being.

"What are you reading?" Wayne asked curiously and reached out to lift the cover of the large book, so he could read the title. _"Advanced level physics"_ Wayne muttered aloud.

"Rather _Amateur level physics_." Megamind snorted indignantly. "The whole book is full of stupid errors. Like this, look." He said and paged open one certain page where was a picture about a very complicated formula. "It's all wrong." He sighed and pointed the scheme next to picture he had drawn himself. "That's how it should go." He said and then he started to explain at Wayne what was wrong with the pic of the book and why.

It didn't take long until Wayne was feeling totally confused and lost with the lecture his boyfriend was giving to him. One moment Wayne felt like he was once again at high school's physics lesson. The hero was sure his blue man would explain the wonders of physics to him all night long if he wouldn't stop him. So carefully he leaned closer him and pulled him into tender kiss.

"My genius." Wayne whispered when they broke the kiss. "Maybe you should rewrite that book." He continued playfully and smiled sweetly at his blue lover.

"You know, I'm gonna do that." Megamind stated enthusiastic. "Who wrote this book has been totally moron. See, the page 78, there's.."

"I guess there's been enough physics for one night." Wayne cut off his sentence and closed the book before he leaned to place it on the nightstand next to Megamind. "How about some chemistry next." Wayne whispered into blue pointed ear and felt how a shiver went through his boyfriend's body before he moved to kiss his blue and soft lips tenderly.

"Isn't that a biology?" Megamind chuckled softly when they broke the kiss and stared at Wayne deeply into his calm blue eyes, knowing smile on his wet lips.

"Whatever you want it to be." Wayne whispered and leaned to give soft kisses on Megamind's neck. The blue man was moaning softly while the hero's kisses were burning on his tender skin and when Wayne suddenly without any warning moved to lick the shell of his ear he gasped loudly.

Wayne turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him. "Come closer, sweetie." The hero whispered softly and pulled Megamind's body next to his.

"Oh." Wayne breathed amazed when he suddenly felt a hard erection pressing against his right side. He glanced the blue man who was gazing him back, looking frightened and timid. His cheeks were blushed with the deep shade of purple and without saying anything, he rolled further from the hero.

"Hey.." Wayne said softly and reached to place his palm on the blushed cheek.

"I'm so-" Megamind started shamefully but Wayne cut him off by placing his finger before his blue lips and hushed soothingly.

"Hon, you haven't any reason to apologize you're getting aroused in my company." Wayne insured softly and wrapped his arms around the lithe body. "There's nothing wrong, do you remember when we talked about that?" The hero asked and felt how Megamind nodded against his chest. "You don't know how much it means to me I'm able to make you feel like this after everything." Wayne whispered and embraced his boyfriend lovingly.

"Do you want I leave you alone for a while?" Wayne asked softly but knowingly when he remembered how Megamind had promised at least to try touch himself two weeks ago.

"I.." Megamind started but he couldn't finish his sentence until he blushed again.

"I can go to the living room listen to music or play the guitar. Just take as much time as you need." Wayne told gently and kissed Megamind's cheek softly before he rose to sit on the edge of the bed.

He was just getting up when he felt how the slim fingers touched his arm uncertainly.

"Wayne.." Weak voice said and the hero turned his gaze towards his boyfriend who was looking at him bashfully.

"I don't know what to do.." Megamind said so quietly and shamefully Wayne barely could hear it.

Wayne sighed and crawled closer his boyfriend who was visibly very nervous and anxious.

"It's not so hard, sweetie." Wayne whispered and leaned to pet the blue cheek soothingly. "Just touch yourself the way which feels good." He smiled encouragingly at the blue man.

"I just don't know how.." Megamind whined miserably. "I.. co.. could you teach me?" He asked timidly and looked at Wayne nervously while biting his lower lip.

"I.." Wayne didn't know what to say. The situation was suddenly getting really awkward. His boyfriend was asking him to teach how to masturbate. All he could do was stare at the blue man puzzled.

"It's okay." Megamind said hastily and shamefully when he saw the taller man's expression. "Maybe we should just get to sleep. It's not a big deal." The blue alien said quietly but Wayne could hear the sadness exuding in his voice.

Wayne felt how his heart was sinking. How could he say it wasn't a big deal? Of course it was a big deal, actually a huge deal.

"Of course I teach you." Wayne blurted suddenly. "If you really want so." He continued gently and placed his hand on Megamind's shoulder.

The blue man turned to look at him and nodded shyly.

"Okay." Wayne breathed and wrapped his hand around Megamind's shoulder, pulling him closer. "First you have to relax. Are you feeling comfy?" Wayne asked softly and once again Megamind nodded shortly.

"Just try to chill out, sweetie. You're still tensed." Wayne told and leaned to kiss the blue neck like he'd done a moment ago. Soon Wayne felt how the slim body started to relax beside him and the blue man let out a soft moan.

"Good." Wayne leaned to whisper into Megamind's ear. "Just close your eyes and think about something which turns you on." Wayne breathed softly.

"Ummm.. like what?" Megamind asked bashfully and glanced his boyfriend shyly.

"Just something which you may hope to happen." Wayne explained encouragingly and brushed his boyfriend's cheek softly with his fingertips. "How you hope someone would touch you. Anything which makes you feel good." The hero continued.

"I'm not sure.." Megamind sighed sadly and turned his gaze away.

"Just use your imagination, sweetie. I'm sure you have fantasies." Wayne smiled knowingly at his blue man.

"No.." Megamind whispered and shook his head weakly.

"Oh.." Wayne breathed and couldn't help that the despair was suddenly taking over him. He wanted so much Megamind would learn to pleasure himself but the hero didn't have any idea how to encourage him. He felt he was letting his boyfriend down by promising to teach him how to touch himself but the task turned out harder Wayne had believed. An awkward silence was hovering around them and Wayne started to feel himself uneasy until he remembered something which perhaps could solve the tricky situation between them.

"How about the dreams?" Wayne asked gently and looked at his boyfriend hopefully.

"Dreams?" Megamind asked confused and turned his amazingly green eyes carefully stare at his boyfriend next to him.

"Yeah, you told you've had dreams. And the night when you rolled on me I heard how you were talking and moaning while dreaming. I suppose you were dreaming about sex."

"You heard.. oh god.." Megamind groaned and made a facepalm just before blushing furiously.

"It's okay, hon." Wayne hushed and pulled the blue alien into a tender embrace. "You could think about that dream to get in the mood." Wayne whispered into his ear.

"I don't know." Megamind breathed shyly.

"I know you can." Wayne told softly. "Would you like to tell me what happens in that dream?" The taller man asked curiously. "I'd really like to know what turns my man on." Wayne purred playfully and leaned to kiss the blue lips lovingly.

"Ummm.. It's we.. We're at home.." Megamind started shyly when they broke the kiss. "We're in the bedroom and.." Wayne nodded and encouraged him to continue.

"I'm lying on the bed and you're massaging my back. It feels so good.." Megamind confessed and glanced at his boyfriend, smiling shyly at him.

"After you finish the massaging I just feel so good and relaxed. Then you crawl to lie next to me and pull me close to you. We're just looking at each other in the eyes until you lean to kiss me and it just feels so incredible good to be next to you when you're kissing me and.." Wayne saw how his cheeks blushed softly again.

"And then?" Wayne asked gently and placed his hand on his blue cheek.

"Then you move to play with my ear and it feels so great. It's so pleasant when you lick my ear shell.."

"Like this?" Wayne asked playfully and leaned to lick slowly and teasingly the shell of Megamind's ear being rewarded with a high-pitched and needy moan the blue man let out because of the act.

"Oh god.." Megamind murmured and groaned softly when Wayne copied the move and captured his earlobe between his pink lips, tugging it softly.

"You really like this." Wayne whispered amazed before he attacked the blue ear again, making his boyfriend let out such delighted voices when he kissed, licked and nibbled gently him.

"I haven't told it before but my ears and neck are really sensitive for touch.." The blue alien confessed bashfully and moaned again when the hero started suddenly suck the skin of his neck. "There's a reason why I wear high collars."

"Oh." Wayne breathed amazed when he suddenly realized what were those shivers going through his boyfriend's body every time when the hero was playing on that sensitive area. He hadn't any idea Megamind was enjoying about it so much.

"What happens in the dream next?" Wayne purred softly and turned his boyfriend's green eyes met with his blue ones.

"You keep playing with my ear and neck. And I.. I'm so hard.." Megamind whispered, staring at Wayne shyly. "I want so much to ask you to touch me down there.. but." He let out a deep sigh. "I just can't.. That's how the dream ends."

Wayne flashed a sad expression at his boyfriend and pulled him into another loving embrace. He felt so sorry for Megamind he was too afraid even in his dreams with the sex things so he couldn't enjoy wholeheartedly as he'd like to. Maybe he could fix that.

"Are you hard now?" Wayne asked playfully and a big smile spread across his face when Megamind turned his gaze towards the hero and nodded shyly.

"Touch yourself, hon. The way you wish I'd touch you." Wayne whispered encouragingly and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend while stroking his cheek tenderly.

"But I don't know how.." Megamind said miserably.

"You can first touch yourself lightly through your pants." Wayne said and his heart was soaring when he watched how Megamind hesitantly moved his right hand underneath the blanket and soon he let out a surprised gasp.

"Just like that, sweetie." Wayne murmured soothingly. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on the pleasure." Wayne instructed. "Now you can repeat the move you did first."

Megamind did like his boyfriend told and soon he was moaning softly beside Wayne, leaning his head against the pillow while Wayne's hand was wrapped around his slim shoulder.

Wayne couldn't do anything but just beam while he watched how his love was enjoying next to him.

"When you feel ready you can rub yourself a little bit harder." Wayne whispered into blue ear and leaned kiss teasingly the neck of his boyfriend. The sounds and whimpers Megamind was uttering were like music for Wayne's ears. He did it, he'd managed to teach his man to enjoy about his own touch.

Wayne's heart was swelling with pride when the blue alien started to writhe in the sheets.

"Wayne.. I.. I need more.." He moaned needy while biting his lip.

"Okay, you can now lower your pants." Wayne whispered into his ear and smiled widely while he watched how his boyfriend's left hand darted underneath the blanket and how he bent his knees while lowering the pajama bottoms.

"Take your cock in your hand and start to stroke slowly." Wayne purred and watched delighted and amazed the enjoyment of his boyfriend when he was jerking off for the first time in his life.

"You can tighten your grip and increase pace if you want." Wayne kept on teaching him. "Everything which feels good and satisfies you is right." The hero whispered before he continued to play with the blue ear.

It didn't take long until Megamind's moans were growing higher and Wayne could hear how his heart was beating rapidly against his chest.

"Wayne.. I.. I'm.." His sentence ended up to a high groan and Wayne couldn't do anything but smile happily when the back of his boyfriend arched and his giant blue head sank deep into pillow when he came forcefully because of his own touch.

Tenderly Wayne wrapped his both arms around him and hugged him lovingly. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered gently into his boyfriend's ear and placed his hand stroke softly his blue cranium while Megamind was still receiving his breath next to him.

They kept on lying quietly next to each other, Wayne listening how Megamind's panting gradually replaced with soft breathing and his pulse turned back to normal rhythm.

"Hey." Wayne whispered softly when he turned to look at his blue sweetheart who was watching Wayne back with half lidded eyes, happy and dreamy smile on his lips.

"Hey." The blue alien breathed back and leaned to kiss his boyfriend lovingly.

"Everything okay?" Wayne asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah." Megamind nodded and nuzzled closer Wayne, pressing his giant head against the hero's muscular chest. "It felt so good." He whispered and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Good." Wayne murmured happily and embraced his boyfriend. "I guess you need these." He stated knowingly and reached to take a tissue box from the nightstand, handing it to his blue man.

Megamind caught few tissues and darted them underneath the blanket to clean himself up before he threw the tissues on the floor next to the bed and pulled his pajama bottoms up.

"Thank you." The blue man whispered softly and snuggled comfortable next to Wayne, pushing his head back against his chest. "I love you." He breathed and tightened his grip around Wayne's muscular body.

"I love you too." Wayne whispered and it didn't take long until he heard soft snoring filling up the room when his blue love had fallen asleep in his arms. Wayne smiled softly and leaned to kiss tenderly the crown of his head before he reached to turn off the light. Sometimes just few words bordered by a silence were telling more than a complete conversation, Wayne thought happily before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gotcha!" Wayne exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his blue boyfriend just before he was gonna hit the ground. Though it was only the beginning of the November it had snowed like there's no tomorrow during the couple few days and the roads were very slippery.

"Are you okay?" The hero asked worried while he helped Megamind back on his feet, staring at him concerned in his amazingly green eyes. They had decided to take a walk after the dinner near the ramshackle school house and get some fresh air.

"Yeah, totally." Megamind insured and flashed a sweet smile at his boyfriend before they continued the walk on the little and curvy beach road. The sun had already set and the only source of light were the full moon and the millions of stars in the wintry sky shedding light on the icy trail leading back to their fortress of solitude.

"You should add some spikes in the bottom of your boots." Wayne said thoughtfully while he wrapped his muscular arm around Megamind's shoulder preventing him to slide again.

"Isn't that old people thing?" Blue man muttered and furrowed his brows.

"Ummm.. Sort of.." Wayne stated carefully and shrugged while the school house appeared behind the next curve they passed.

"Do you think I'm old?" Megamind asked confused and gave an offended expression at his boyfriend.

"Hmmm.." Wayne let out a pondering sound and stopped, turning his boyfriend stare at him. "Let's see.." The hero muttered. "Tight-fitting leather suits, unwrinkled face, straight posture.. No sweetie, you're totally not old." Wayne chuckled softly and leaned to give a soft kiss on the cold but so soft blue lips of his boyfriend. "I just don't want you'll slide and break some bones." Taller man assured gently and swiped away a single snowflake from his lover's cheek. It had started to snow again.

"Aaaww. You're so sweet." Megamind breathed and squeezed Wayne's cheek playfully between his black gloved thumb and index finger. "But I guess I'll be fine." He flashed a knowing smirk at Wayne before they continued the walk.

"I know. Just said." The hero muttered smiling and tightened his grip around a slim shoulder. Just in case.

Soon they arrived at the red wooden building and Megamind sat on a bench standing in front of the school house.

"I can't remember this bench while we went to school." The blue man muttered quietly while Wayne sat next to him.

"It's not." The hero stated. "I placed it there few summers ago. It's from my parents' garden." Wayne explained while he stared at the bright night sky. "I like to play a guitar or drink a tea while watching the sunset in the summer." Wayne shrugged, a soft smile on his lips.

"Don't you ever view the stars?" Megamind asked with a thoughtful voice while gazing the sky above him.

"Naah, not really." Wayne stated. "I like more sun. And summer." He sighed. "The winter - It's so cold and dark."

"I like stars." Megamind said softly and a dreamy smile spread across his face. "And winter." He continued. "Especially the freezing ones." He said wickedly.

"What? Why on Earth?" Wayne asked confused and turned to look at his boyfriend, sitting next to him and gazing at the stars.

"The freezing coldness is turning people in the shade of blue." Megamind explained. "It makes me sort of feel cozy." He shrugged and turned to look at Wayne in the eyes while grinning playfully at him.

Wayne stared at him puzzled a moment until he burst to laugh.

"Oh god." The hero laughed while holding his stomach. "I can so see that. You feeling cozy while people are freezing to death. I can't believe you haven't invented some kind of freeze ray yet." Wayne kept on laughing.

"Hmmm.. I could do that." Megamind pondered and let out an evil chuckle before he flashed a mischievous smile at the hero.

Wayne's laugh was only growing until it suddenly started to die down. "You really don't mean that?" He asked seriously and turned to look at his boyfriend gravely.

"Of course not." Megamind cried out exaggeratedly and fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"Good." Wayne breathed. "I wouldn't like to haul you back to prison." He said with a serious tone and glanced Megamind next to him. "I saw Roxanne yesterday." The hero started quietly. "She's getting suspicious because you haven't kidnapped her for a while." Wayne muttered quietly, sounding thoughtful.

"Did you tell about..?" Megamind asked carefully and pointed his finger between them.

"No." Wayne sighed and shook his head. "I.. I'm just trying to say maybe you should make a scene. Kidnap her or something. She's a clever one and I'm sure she won't give up until she finds out why you haven't abducted her for months." Wayne told seriously and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"You want I'll arrange a fight against you." Megamind muttered quietly and turned his gaze towards the ground.

"Sort of.." Wayne sighed sadly. "I guess you understand. Or are you ready to tell for the whole city about us?" The hero asked quietly while gazing at Megamind worriedly.

"No.." Megamind let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "Maybe you're right." He stated quietly.

"But you don't have to hurry." Wayne hastened to say comfortingly and placed his hand on Megamind's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's soon Holidays and I don't want you'll spend our first Christmas behind the bars." Wayne smiled knowingly and punched the blue alien softly with his elbow, making his boyfriend smile sweetly.

"Let's get inside, it's getting colder all the time." Wayne said gently and stood up. He walked on the door and opened it for his blue man who flashed a soft smile for the taller man before they walked in.

"Do you want something for a supper?" The hero asked after they passed the corridor and got inside the apartment.

"Maybe hot chocolate." Megamind said while taking off his winter cape and gloves.

"I go to make it for you." Wayne told softly and leaned to peck briefly the blue cheek before he disappeared in the kitchen.

Megamind slouched to the couch and collapsed on the pile of decorative pillows before he turned on the TV.

"Here's your cocoa." Wayne stated and handed a steaming black mug, decorated with a letter M and two curvy lightning bolts around it, to his boyfriend before he sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks sweetie." Megamind smiled softly. "You're spoiling me rotten." He breathed before taking a sip of his drink.

"You're deserving some indulgence." Wayne told sincerely. "You really deserve it." He whispered and leaned to kiss softly the blue temple while Megamind was enjoying his hot chocolate.

Wayne was just holding him near and relishing about the moment. It was snowing outside while they were warm inside, snuggling each other on the couch and watching TV.

"You're getting a cocoa moustache." Wayne smiled widely and let out a soft chuckle before he leaned to kiss his boyfriend sweetly.

"No, I'm not." Megamind contradicted playfully when they broke the kiss and placed the empty mug on the coffee table.

"Not anymore." Wayne breathed knowingly before he leaned to kiss him again gently, capturing the blue upper lip between his lips and tasting the cocoa.

"Maybe I'm considering grow a moustache." Megamind smirked playfully and looked at Wayne deeply in his calm blue eyes while smiling at him.

"A cocoa moustache?" Wayne asked and lifted his brows making the blue alien laugh.

"Silly." Megamind whispered and pulled him into slow and sweet kiss.

"Feels good to hear your laugh." Wayne confessed and placed his fingers to stroke softly the blue cheek.

"It feels good to laugh." Megamind whispered. "I haven't done it a lot during my life." He sighed sorrowfully.

Sad smile creeped on Wayne's face and without saying anything he pulled the blue man into his lap.

"I promise you'll laugh a lot in future." Wayne whispered and embraced his boyfriend lovingly who was lying on him and resting his giant head against the hero's chest.

"What you wanna do now?" Wayne asked softly and kissed the blue crown tenderly.

"I just want to be like this." Megamind breathed and nestled closer his boyfriend.

"Okay." Wayne smiled and tightened his grip around the blue alien, holding him lovingly against him.

They lied like this on the white and soft couch watching the TV and holding each other gently. It seemed some movie had started and soon Wayne realized he was watching how the couple on the screen was kissing hungrily and intimately while stripping the clothes hastily.

Wayne turned his gaze carefully towards Megamind and surprised when he found out his boyfriend was staring at the television screen closely because he was sure the blue man had fell asleep or watching somewhere else.

"Aren't.. aren't you gonna change the channel or shut the TV?" Wayne asked quietly and carefully while observing his boyfriend. During the last seven months, he'd always pushed the forward button, closed the TV, changed the channel, turned his gaze away or left the room when anything relating to sex was showing on the screen.

"No.." He whispered. "This time I wanna watch." He said shyly and turned to flash a sweet little smile at his boyfriend before turning his gaze back towards the screen.

Big and wide smile spread across Wayne's face while a great happiness was filling his heart.

"I'm so proud of you." Wayne whispered softly and sincerely while embracing Megamind lovingly before they concentrated to watch the movie again.


	13. Chapter 13

**_You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_**

 ** _I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_**

 **\- Ellie Goulding - Love me like you do**

* * *

 **It's M rated!**

* * *

 _'_ _He's been so quiet the whole day.'_ Wayne thought worriedly while he was sitting on the couch and tuning his favorite guitar: a white one with golden decorations.

They had just enjoyed the dinner, or actually Wayne was. The blue alien had more concentrated to move the food absent-mindedly across on his plate with a fork instead of eating it. He'd been totally lost in his own thoughts and didn't listen what the hero was talking to him.

Wayne almost scared when Megamind opened his mouth for the first time during the whole day and asked suddenly did Wayne think he should work tonight.

When he got the answer Wayne assumed he'd be free because of the terrible blizzard rampaging outside, his blue boyfriend had flashed a soft smile at him before he sank back into his deep thoughts.

 _'Have I done something or offended him somehow?'_ The hero wondered sadly while he placed the guitar back on the wall. He really couldn't remember. _'Has something happened? Maybe he has fought with Minion?_ _Or perhaps some of his inventions blew up again. Maybe he has just a bad day.'_ Wayne was pondering the most likely options to explain his boyfriend's withdrawn behavior.

He was wondering so furiously he didn't hear how the sound of running water stopped in the bathroom and after a while slim arms, covered with a dark blue flannel, wrapped around the hero's waist.

"Hey." Megamind breathed softly and Wayne turned slowly to face his boyfriend who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Hey." Wayne whispered and reached to cup the blue cheek tenderly.

"Is everything okay?" Megamind asked worried when he saw the taller man's thoughtful face.

"Yeah..I just.." The hero sighed. "Are you okay? You've been so quiet the whole day?" He asked sounding concerned. "Have I done something?"

"What? No." Megamind exclaimed abashed while the wide and so bright emerald colored eyes were staring at his boyfriend. "Why are you thinking something like that?" The blue alien asked sadly, and his hands glided to hold Wayne's hands. He was gazing at the hero deep into his calm blue eyes, sorrowful expression on his face.

"I thought I've insulted you somehow because you've been so withdrawn today." Wayne said quietly and turned his gaze slowly away, shaking his head shortly.

"Oh." Megamind breathed. "It's nothing like that." He said quietly still looking at Wayne. "No one has ever been so good to me than you. No one has ever treated me as well as you. How could you insult me?" The blue alien asked tenderly and squeezed his boyfriend's hands, sweet smile still on his lips.

"What's wrong then?" Wayne asked with a serious but sad tone while he turned to look at the blue man, standing in front of him and smiling kindly.

"Nothing." Megamind blurted hastily and shook his head. "It's really nothing." He insured still smiling sweetly and gazing at the hero, but Wayne could notice how his blue cheeks blushed softly.

"Are you sure?" The taller man questioned and rose his other brow while he was observing his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Megamind assured still smiling. "I'm perfectly fine." He sighed happily and jumped suddenly in Wayne's arms pushing his nose against his boyfriend's nose.

"You know you can talk to me about everything." Wayne said gently but earnestly while his hand found it's way to stroke Megamind's enormous back of skull while his other hand was supporting his lithe body.

"I know." The blue man whispered. "I'm sorry if I made you feel worried." He sighed and gave a mournful glance at Wayne while pressing his blue forehead against his boyfriend's forehead affectionately.

"It's okay." Wayne whispered. "I just want you feel good and happy." The hero confessed and flashed a loving smile at the blue alien who was smiling back.

"I know." Megamind whispered and leaned to kiss Wayne's lips softly.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Wayne asked casually when they broke the kiss.

"Actually, I was planning to go to bed." Megamind said bashfully and turned his gaze away from his love.

"Already?" Wayne asked abashed and stared at the blue man perplexed. "But it's hardly 9 pm." The hero exclaimed when he glanced the wall clock.

"I wasn't planned to go sleep yet." Megamind told sweetly.

"Oh, are you gonna search the errors from that book of yours again?" Wayne asked, smiling softly at his boyfriend. The blue alien had totally hooked to find all the inaccurate formulas and rewrite the irregular information of the physics book. He'd already spent many nights with that new project.

"No.." Megamind said quietly and shook his head. "I was planning maybe you come with me. I'd like to be with you." He turned to look at Wayne in the eyes timidly while his finger was playing nervously with a collar of Wayne's t-shirt.

Wayne stared at his boyfriend confused. "Hon, sounds good but I really don't feel like to go to bed yet. Maybe we could watch TV, there's coming one movie I think you maybe would like to see." The hero proposed.

"No.." Megamind breathed and shook his head frustrated. "I meant, I'd like to be with you." He emphasized nervously and shifted in Wayne's arms, so he was able to press his pelvis against the hero's stomach and then Wayne could feel it clearly; a firm erection pressing against his abdomen.

Wayne inhaled sharply and glanced his lap quickly before he turned slowly to stare at his boyfriend who was gazing back nervously.

"Do you mean..?" Wayne asked quietly with a dry voice while staring at those amazingly green eyes and waiting for the answer of his love.

Megamind nodded briefly. "I want to be with you." He whispered and smiled shyly at Wayne.

Wayne felt suddenly how his knees got weak and he had to concentrate not to crash on the floor while holding Megamind in his arms. That's why he'd been so nervous the whole day. He'd thought about to take a next step in their relationship. And he'd insisted it was nothing. Oh god.

"Are you sure?" Wayne asked feeling totally perplexed and amazed. There was rampaging a storm of feelings inside him from happiness to confusion and from hope to fear.

"Yeah." Megamind nodded and leaned to kiss the hero gently and slowly on the lips.

Wayne moaned softly into his mouth before he got his feet to work and carried his boyfriend to the bedroom. He lowered him on the bed where they kept on kissing. The kisses were slow and smoldering ones and Wayne could feel how he started to turn on.

How long time he had waited for this moment, how many nights he'd dreamed about it but now when it was happening, Wayne hadn't any idea what he should do.

He wanted so much but at the same time he felt really scared. What if their first time would turn out a very bad experience? What if he would hurt Megamind? Even the thought was hurting Wayne deeply and squeezing his heart painfully.

What he should do? _Should he be on top?_ What if that would make Megamind feel defenseless? _Should he let Megamind be on top?_ What if he'd feel uneasy and unexperienced? Wayne didn't want that. _What they should even do?_ Anal sex was definitely out of options because of the terrible incident he'd gone through. Maybe Wayne could blow him? _What if he would find that disgusting?_ Could Wayne ask him to blow him? Should he just give him a hand job? _But what if it wouldn't be enough?_ What if Megamind would find the sex boring? He could give himself a hand job by masturbating anytime he'd like to. _What if Wayne couldn't please him._ What if he'd disappoint him?

Wayne was wondering so furiously he didn't realize his kisses were turned to unfocused and slack.

Unfortunately, Megamind noticed that.

"Is everything okay?" The blue alien asked quietly when he broke the kiss and stared at Wayne worried. "Don't you wanna..?" He asked whispering with a wounded voice and Wayne could see a glimpse of hurt and fear of becoming rejected in his green eyes when he turned his gaze sadly away.

"No, no, no." Wayne breathed and grabbed Megamind's chin softly between his fingers, turning his boyfriend to look at him again.

"I want so much." Wayne whispered heartbreakingly. "I just.. I want to do this right." He sighed. "I don't want you're feeling scared or distressed or uncomfortable. No. I just want so much to please you. Make you feel good. I want you can relax and enjoy. I just want.." Wayne's sentence was cut off by a tender and loving kiss Megamind pulled him into.

"I know." Megamind whispered softly when they broke the kiss and Wayne could see tears glimmering in the corner of his emerald green eyes. "I love you. And I trust you." He breathed by all his heart while staring at Wayne in the eyes. "And I want to be with you. Make love with you." He confessed shyly and his cheeks turned in the shade of soft purple while he was smiling sweetly at Wayne who was smiling sincerely back.

"Me too." Wayne breathed and nuzzled Megamind's nose softly with his own. "You know we don't have to do anything you don't want to?" The hero emphasized.

"Yeah." Megamind smiled sweetly while stroking softly Wayne's cheek with his fingertips.

"And you have to immediately say if you don't like something or if something feels bad. And you have to also say if you want something or.." Wayne was interrupted again by a soft and tender kiss.

"I know." The blue alien breathed, smiling lovingly at the taller man.

"Good." Wayne whispered before he leaned to kiss him again.

They were sharing soft, little kisses while Wayne's hand was caressing tenderly Megamind's large cranium. When his fingers glide to brush briefly his blue neck he moaned softly into Wayne's mouth and the hero could feel how the shiver went through his little and slim body. Wayne was smiling against his blue and soft lips when he copied the move and surprised when Megamind suddenly captured the hero's lower lip between his lips and sucked it teasingly while he groaned again against Wayne's mouth.

His neck really was sensitive for touch, Wayne thought amazed, and his smile was only growing wider when he imagined how much he could tease his boyfriend only touching him there. He stroked his neck one last time before his fingers drifted to brush gently the shell of his ear which made the blue alien gasp involuntarily.

Now it was Wayne's turn to trap his plump blue lower lip between his lips and suck it teasingly while his fingers were playing with his sensitive ear, brushing lightly its shell and tugging the ear lobe playfully occasionally.

Megamind was moaning against his lips and Wayne surprised when his blue hand tangled in his hair and pulled him for a deeper kiss. Then Wayne did it what he'd wanted to do so long time. Carefully he coaxed his tongue past Megamind's lips into his mouth and pushed softly against his tongue.

The blue alien gasped but soon he melted in the kiss and Wayne couldn't do anything but smile widely when Megamind was pushing his tongue shyly against his. They kept on French kissing slowly and smoldering and Wayne's heart was soaring when the blue man was letting out soft moans and groans during their kissing.

Wayne's fingers were still caressing his ear, until he slowly let them draw across his cheek and glide on his neck, making him shiver again. Soon the hero's fingers ended up on the top button of his dark blue pajama shirt. Wayne's index finger drew a lazy circle around the button until he captured it between his fingers and opened it slowly. The act made Megamind broke the kiss suddenly.

"Maybe we should turn off the lights." He said quietly and shyly, cheeks glowing in the soft shade of lavender.

"No. I wanna see you." Wayne leaned to whisper softly in his ear while his fingers drifted lazily towards the next button.

"No, really. We should turn the lights off." Megamind whispered sorrowfully and turned his gaze away.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Wayne asked worried and reached to stroke his blue cheek before he turned Megamind to face him again.

"I don't want to disappoint you." He told quietly, and Wayne could see nervousness shining in his eyes.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Wayne asked confused while he was staring at his boyfriend concerned.

"You're so.." He pointed Wayne's muscular arms and body with his hand. "And I'm not.." He pointed his own slim body before he let out a deep sigh and turned his gaze away again.

"Oh, sweetie." Wayne murmured and shook his head before he captured Megamind in his arms. "You don't have to look like me I'd find you attractive." He convinced while embracing his boyfriend tenderly. "You remember the night when you slept without a shirt and let me hold you in my arms?" Wayne whispered in the blue alien's ear who nodded for an answer.

"Then you should know I haven't any reason to feel disappointed." Wayne smiled against his boyfriend's temple. "You can't know how gorgeous you look while wearing your tight-fitting costumes. You can't imagine how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off you during all these months when I've only looked at you." Wayne whispered in his lover's ear. "Hon, honestly, you're the hottest man I've ever seen. Don't you ever think your appearance would disappoint me." Wayne confessed sincerely with all his heart while snuggling the blue alien.

"Really?" Megamind asked bashfully and turned to look at his boyfriend, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Absolutely." Wayne smiled sweetly and leaned to give a tender kiss on his boyfriend's blue lips. "If you really want, we can turn the lights off. I just thought you want to see what's happening, so you won't feel uncomfortable or distressed." Wayne said softly while stroking Megamind's cheek. "I love you so much." He breathed and leaned to kiss the blue alien.

"I love you too." Megamind whispered sweetly. "Maybe we leave the lights on." He smiled shyly at Wayne.

"If you really want so." Wayne breathed kindly, staring at his blue man deeply into his emerald green eyes.

Megamind nodded briefly, still smiling at his hero boyfriend.

"Okay." Wayne chuckled softly. "So, where were we?" He asked playfully and leaned to kiss Megamind tenderly until the kisses turned to passionate. Wayne could feel the blue alien had relaxed again so his hand found soon its way back on the buttons of Megamind's pajama shirt and opened proficiently the next button.

The hero could feel how the shiver went through his boyfriend's slim body when he moved to kiss his tender neck and sucked it teasingly while he opened the next button and made Megamind gasp softly.

Wayne smiled against the blue skin and sucked his love's neck playfully before he started to mark his skin with the trail of little and hot kisses while his fingers managed to unbutton the last button of his pajama shirt.

Wayne kissed his neck before he drew to plant kisses on his Adam's apple. His hand was examining the blue exposed skin while his kisses were heading lower all the time. Soon he was kissing the blue and well-toned chest. The blue skin was so warm, soft and smooth. There wasn't even a single hair on his upper body, Wayne realized while his hand was lazily drifting along slim sides of his body and ended up explore his chest.

Happy smile spread across Wayne's face when he tenderly brushed a dark blue nipple with his fingertip and made a new shiver go through his boyfriend's body while he let out a surprised gasp. The hero's smile was only growing wider when he wrapped his pink lips around the little dark blue bulge and sucked it tenderly, making his blue man groan lowly.

Wayne continued the path of the kisses on his stomach where he sank his tongue into a blue belly button before he circled the navel with little and soft kisses. The kiss trail proceeded to left side where Wayne planted tender kisses before he reached his boyfriend's neck again. He nibbled the tender skin and made the blue man let out an elated and happy moan. Wayne leaned to kiss his boyfriend's lips gently until he broke the kiss and rose to admire the view of his boyfriend's body for the first time.

"You look so beautiful." Wayne breathed amazed while he stared at the exposed skin of his lover's chest and stomach, his hand caressing the blue skin tenderly like it was a thin glass which could break easily. The great happiness was capturing Wayne's heart when he turned to look at his boyfriend who was smiling sweetly back at the hero.

"Everything okay?" Wayne asked gently and leaned to kiss his blue man.

"Yeah." Megamind breathed and nodded before the taller man kissed him again with more passionate way this time.

"Let's take this off." Wayne chuckled softly and his hands edged underneath the opened pajama shirt and Megamind couldn't do anything but smile shyly when Wayne helped him to sit and undressed his shirt.

The new shiver went through his slim body when Wayne reached to touch his bare chest and brushed his fingertip across his nipple again. The act also made Megamind instinctively grab the hem of Wayne's t-shirt in his fists.

"Take it off, sweetie." Wayne encouraged gently when he saw how his boyfriend tensed immediately when he understood what he'd just done and was staring at Wayne embarrassed, still holding the hem of his boyfriend's white t-shirt in his hands.

The hero could see how the blue alien gulped before he slowly, with shaking hands started to pull the garment upwards. Soon the white t-shirt was lying on the floor and a shade of soft purple creeped on Megamind's cheeks again when he turned his gaze hastily and bashfully away.

Wayne smiled softly and reached to place his palm on his boyfriend's blushed cheek.

"Hon, you can look at me and you don't have to feel shame about it." Wayne breathed gently and leaned to kiss him tenderly on the corner of the mouth.

Megamind inhaled before he cautiously turned to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. Wayne smiled at him encouragingly before he let his intensive green eyes examine shyly the hero's muscular upper body. Then it was Wayne's turn to feel how the shiver went through his body when Megamind carefully placed his palm to touch his chest.

"You have so much hair there." The blue man muttered amazed. "And muscles."

Wayne let out a low groan when Megamind captured his pink nipple between his fingers and tugged it experimentally but gently.

"You like this?" Megamind asked happily and repeated the move, making Wayne groan again.

"Yes." Wayne moaned and gasped when suddenly Megamind leaned to capture the nipple between his lips and sucked it like the hero had sucked his blue nipple a while ago.

"Oh, sweetie." Wayne breathed and pulled Megamind in his lap kissing him hungrily on the lips while their naked upper bodies were pressing against each other for the very first time.

Wayne's already hard manhood was swelling even more in his checkered flannel pants when he felt how Megamind's hard cock was pressing against his stomach through the dark blue pajama bottoms while they were kissing passionately.

Wayne's lust was only growing when Megamind suddenly darted his tongue into Wayne's mouth and made the hero let out a surprised gasp against his boyfriend's lips while his blue hands were wandering on the skin of the taller man's back.

"I want you so much." Wayne murmured horny when they broke the kiss to breath some air and placed his palm to cup Megamind's cheek gently while he was staring at his amazingly green eyes needy expression on his features.

"Me too." Megamind whispered quietly but so lustfully Wayne had to restrain himself not to tear their both pants off immediately. It didn't help he was staring at him intensively in his calm blue eyes while his trapped cock was pressing against Wayne's body.

"Please, take my pants off." Wayne leaned to whisper in his lover's ear pleadingly and nibbled his sensitive ear teasingly, making Megamind moan softly.

"I.." Megamind muttered shyly and the blush on his cheeks were only deepening when Wayne rolled to lie on the bed so the blue alien was sitting between his legs.

"Hon?" Wayne breathed when Megamind turned his gaze sadly away. "What's wrong?" The hero asked worried and propped himself on his left elbow while his right hand reached to stroke Megamind's cheek affectionately.

"I'm not sure can I do this." The blue alien whispered heartbreakingly, unable to look at his boyfriend. "I want but.." His voice died down.

"It's okay, sweetie." Wayne breathed gently while caressing his boyfriend's cheek. "Come here." He said softly and pulled Megamind to lie on his chest. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Wayne spoke soothingly and stroked the large cranium tenderly while his blue man was lying on him and listening the sound of the hero's stable heartbeat.

"I know. I just.. I got into a panic.." He sighed and nuzzled Wayne's chest.

"It's okay." Wayne reassured gently. "Did we proceed too fast?" He asked thoughtfully while petting his boyfriend's head absent-mindedly.

"I guess so." Megamind breathed bashfully and turned to look at his boyfriend nervous look on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered sadly.

"You haven't any reason to be sorry." Wayne shook his head and smiled softly at his boyfriend. "I should be. I got too excited and scared you." He said regretfully and looked at Megamind sorrowfully.

"It's okay." Megamind whispered and leaned to give a tender kiss on Wayne's lips.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Wayne asked gently when they broke the kiss, smiling sweetly at the blue man who was smiling back.

"Do you think we could still try?" Megamind asked shyly. He was biting his lower lip and gazing at Wayne nervously.

"Do you still wanna?" Wayne asked surprised and stared at his boyfriend amazed. He'd honestly been sure Megamind would suggest go watch a TV or get to sleep. When the blue alien nodded for an answer, Wayne's heart filled with a pure joy. He hadn't ruined anything with his enthusiasm.

"Oh, sweetie." Wayne whispered and pulled Megamind for a tender kiss.

They kept sharing sweet and little kisses until they turned to slow and smoldering ones. Wayne was getting hard again when he listened to soft moans Megamind was uttering during their making out session. While they were French kissing again, and when it turned out Megamind was developing to very good in it, Wayne felt bold enough to glide his hand on his pert little ass and grasp it tenderly. For his surprise, the blue alien groaned in his mouth softly instead of breaking the kiss or panicking.

Wayne repeated the move and deepened the kiss which made his boyfriend to shift on him and let out a shivery moan when he started instinctively to grind his trapped cock against Wayne's stomach, just like he did when he rolled on Wayne for the first time while dreaming about them.

Wayne's dick twitched in his pants and he groaned while pulling out from their kiss and turned to look at Megamind.

"Hon?" Wayne whispered and Megamind turned to look at him needy expression on his face. He stopped his movement immediately. "Do you still want to do this?" Wayne asked lustfully while his trapped cock was aching in his pants, yearning for attention it hadn't get for years.

"Yes." Megamind moaned needy while Wayne's hands were hovering on the waist of his pajama bottoms. "I want so much." He groaned and leaned to kiss the hero hungrily while Wayne was stripping the pants off. He rolled Megamind hastily on his back in the bed and pulled the dark blue pajama bottoms off before he leaned to kiss his boyfriend reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" Wayne asked with the mixed sound of lust and fear. He'd waited for that moment so long and now it was happening. His boyfriend was now totally naked and his hot body was pressing against Wayne who was still wearing those annoying flannel pants.

"Yes." Megamind breathed but Wayne could hear nervousness emanating through his voice. He flashed a sweet smile at his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm so proud of you." The hero whispered with all his heart before he pressed his lips back against the blue lips.

Wayne was kissing him soothingly while his hand was caressing the giant cranium and tender ears. It took some time before the blue alien melted totally in the kiss and his tensed body started to relax. Wide smile spread across Wayne's face when he felt again how his blue man started to grind his erected cock against Wayne's thigh involuntarily.

"I guess you want something." Wayne purred teasingly into Megamind's ear when they broke the kiss.

Megamind turned to look at his boyfriend, timid and shy look on his face while he was still dry humping him.

Wayne shifted and made Megamind let out a miserable whine when he suddenly couldn't grind himself against his boyfriend anymore.

"Shhh." Wayne hushed softly. "You'll like this." The hero whispered and turned to look at his naked man for the very first time.

Wayne's cock swelled even more in his pants and he let out a soft groan when he saw Megamind's fully erected manhood standing proudly between his legs. It was a bit darker than his skin color with a lavender colored tip. The shaft was a little longer than average and it was temptingly plump. There was couple visible veins in his shaft and two perfectly shaped testicles. He looked perfect. Only thing which surprised Wayne was that it seemed he hasn't any pubic hairs. But that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Carefully Wayne placed his hand on a slim blue thigh and started to massage it lazily. The hero observed his boyfriend closely when he slowly moved to massage his inner thigh. Megamind was biting his lip while he was watching what Wayne's hand was doing on his skin.

"Everything okay?" Wayne asked tenderly when his fingertips brushed lightly the blue testicles.

"Yeah." Megamind gasped when the hero's hand moved back to caress his inner thigh.

"Just try to relax, sweetie." Wayne breathed and leaned to suck his neck teasingly. "This is supposed to feel good."

"I know." Megamind sighed and let out a shivery moan when Wayne's finger suddenly dragged across his hard cock.

"Just close your eyes and relax." Wayne whispered in his ear and repeated the move, making Megamind's hips jerk involuntarily. The taller man couldn't do anything but smile happily. He was pleasuring the man he loves the most in the whole planet. He was making him moan and feel comfortable.

Megamind groaned loudly when Wayne suddenly wrapped his cock between his palm and started to stroke it gently.

"Oh god.." The blue man murmured and Wayne gasped when he felt suddenly how Megamind's hand was grabbing the waist of his pajama pants. The hero stopped the caressing and looked at his boyfriend amazed who was staring at Wayne needy expression on his face.

"I want you." Megamind whispered and stared at Wayne pleadingly.

"I want you too." Wayne breathed lustfully and helped Megamind undress his pants hastily. He let out a happy moan when his cock was finally released from those annoying pants.

He leaned to kiss Megamind hungrily and pressed his enormous manhood against Megamind's hard cock. The blue alien groaned into Wayne's mouth and tried desperately grind himself against Wayne's swelled dick.

If Wayne hadn't been sure what to do before, now he surely knew what he should do.

He reached to dig something from the drawer of his nightstand and Megamind watched curiously when he took a tube from the drawer.

"What's that?" Megamind asked nervously and watched confused when Wayne squeezed a thick paste on his fingertips.

"Lube." Wayne flashed a knowing smile at him.

"Lube?" Megamind repeated his words confused.

"You'll like this." Wayne smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend before without any warning he wrapped Megamind's cock in his hand and started to spread the lubricant all around it.

Megamind let out a sudden squeal. The lube was cold and felt odd, _how Wayne could think he'd like it?_ Soon he realized what his boyfriend meant when Wayne kept on stroking his hard manhood; the lube started to warm up gradually and it tingled pleasantly on his skin. The villain growled disappointedly when Wayne's hand suddenly abandoned his hard shaft which twitched in the air, commanding to be touched again.

Megamind watched lustfully how Wayne added more lube on his hand and rubbed the liquid on his hard cock, groaning lowly while doing the task.

"Are you ready?" Wayne asked gently after spreading the lubricant on his manhood and flashed a tender smile at his blue boyfriend who was staring at him waitingly.

"I am." Megamind breathed needy when Wayne shifted himself on top of him.

"You remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to?" Wayne reminded his boyfriend and pecked his lips sweetly.

"I know." Megamind whispered. "And I must tell you if I want something - and right now I want you so much." The blue alien confessed lustfully and soon he let out a shivery gasp when Wayne wrapped their both erected cocks between his hand and started to stroke them firmly with a slow pace.

Soft groans and moans were soon filling the room when two lovers were enjoying about each other's bodies for the first time ever. Wayne was forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch how his blue boyfriend was enjoying. He had closed his eyes and enjoyment was reflecting from his face when he was moaning softly. He looked so gorgeous and beautiful while his cheeks were blushing and he was bending his head backwards because of the pure pleasure Wayne was giving to him.

Wayne had never felt so happy and warm ever before. He really loves this man so much. The taller man had to concentrate not to come too fast. He hadn't had sex for years and now when Megamind's hard cock was gliding so temptingly against his own manhood, he had to hold himself not to explode in few minutes.

"Wayne.." Megamind moaned softly. "Could you squeeze a little bit harder?" The blue alien asked shyly and the hero couldn't do anything but smile at him. It was so incredibly cute how bashful he was with that kind of things.

"Is this better?" Wayne asked gently and made his blue man groan loudly when he suddenly increased the pace and press around their cocks.

"Oh god." Megamind groaned and Wayne couldn't do anything but smile happily when his boyfriend suddenly wrapped his legs around the hero's waist.

It didn't take long until Megamind's moans were growing louder and his breath started to deepen.

"Wayne – I – I'm.." His sentence ended up for a sudden gasp and Wayne watched elated how Megamind's head crashed on the pillow while his back arched and hot streams were shooting on Wayne's stomach when he orgasmed for the very first time because of his partner's touch.

Wayne needed only couple strokes until he felt a familiar heat building in his lower abdomen and suddenly he came forcefully on the blue man's belly. Only watching Megamind coming caused him to reach the edge sooner than ever before.

"Are you okay?" Wayne asked tenderly while panting and reached to pet softly Megamind's blushed cheek.

"Yeah." Megamind whispered happily and pulled his boyfriend in a loving kiss. "It was wonderful." He breathed wearily and wrapped his hands around Wayne who did the same and pulled his boyfriend for a tender embrace.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Wayne breathed and felt such a joy he had never before.

Both were lying in the puddle of blissfulness, receiving their breath and enjoying the warm feeling of the afterglow in their bodies while holding each other lovingly.

"Did I hurt you?" Wayne asked carefully and planted a soft kiss on Megamind's temple.

"No." Megamind shook his head happily.

Wayne flashed a tender smile at the blue man before he leaned to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I guess we should clean up." Wayne chuckled softly and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

"Can we take a bath?" Megamind asked with a wondering sound.

Wayne turned to look at his boyfriend amazed. "You wanna go to bath with me?" He asked puzzled, staring at his boyfriend with open mouth and wide eyes.

"Yeah." Megamind chuckled softly. "That would be nice." He breathed and flashed a tender smile at abashed hero.

"Is this some kind of _Amaze Wayne night_?" The hero asked knowingly, sweet smile on his lips while he was staring at his blue man.

"Well, I'm good to amaze." Megamind purred with a low tone and wiggled his black, perfectly trimmed eyebrows at his hero boyfriend who couldn't do anything but burst to laugh.

"Yeah, you really can do that." Wayne shook his head, smiling widely. "Now I go to set that bath for _us_." The taller man chuckled and kissed the blue alien sweetly before he disappeared in the bathroom.

…

When Wayne returned to the bedroom, he let out a happy sigh when he noticed his blue boyfriend had dozed off during he was setting the bath for them.

Wayne fetched a wash glove from the bathroom and sat on the bed. Carefully he started to clean the chapped sperm away from his lover's stomach.

Suddenly Megamind woke up and was watching around alarmed.

"Hey, it's me." Wayne whispered softly and wrapped his hands around his scared boyfriend. "You had fallen asleep so I thought you're maybe too tired for the bath and just wanted to clean you up." Wayne explained tenderly.

"I'm sorry." Megamind sighed deeply.

"Don't be." Wayne smiled. "We can get to sleep."

"But I wanna go to bath with you." Megamind breathed softly and tightened his grip around Wayne's naked body.

"Are you sure sweetie? You seem really tired." Wayne stated gently.

"Yeah, I want to go to bath with you." Megamind whispered and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend who was smiling back.

"How could I say no to you." Wayne breathed, shaking his head briefly before he lifted his blue man in his arms and they disappeared in the dim light of the bathroom, smiling sweetly at each other.

* * *

 ** _You thought it was there?_**

 ** _NO!_**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	14. Chapter 14

When Wayne woke up, his first thought was _'What a pleasant dream'_. He let out a content sigh while remembering how it had felt to feel bare blue skin against his own bare skin and made his blue boyfriend moan by pleasure for the first time.

Wearily the hero opened his eyes and a happy wide smile spread across his face when he spotted the blue man sleeping next to him. He was snoring softly while lying on his stomach, a peaceful expression on his face. The blanket was carelessly on him so it could expose his naked back and the other buttock.

 _'It wasn't a dream.'_ Wayne wondered happily while staring delighted at his blue love. They really did it. He'd finally felt brave enough to let the hero close to him and touch him the most intimate way. And after the love making blue alien had almost demanded to bath with him.

Wayne smiled dreamily when he recalled how Megamind had sat on his lap relaxed in the bathtub and leaned his head against the taller man's shoulder while Wayne was tenderly washing his smooth blue skin with a bath sponge. He remembered how tired his boyfriend had been so he had to dried him before he carried him in the bed and he fell asleep immediately after Wayne gave him the good night kiss.

Wayne's wondering was disturbed suddenly when the blue man next to him opened wearily his amazingly green eyes and a happy smile spread across his face when he spotted his boyfriend already awake and smiling back softly.

"Good morning." Wayne whispered tenderly and reached to stroke gently blue and warm cheek with his fingertips.

"Good morning." Megamind breathed back and crawled to lie in Wayne's arms so he could rest his head against his boyfriend's muscular and hairy chest.

"Did you sleep well?" The hero asked softly and kissed the crown of his blue love who had wrapped his arms around Wayne's neck.

"Yeah." Megamind sighed contently while nuzzling Wayne's chest. "Did you?"

"Better than for weeks." Wayne murmured happily and embraced his boyfriend lovingly. "What do you want for breakfast."

"Mmm.." Megamind wondered awhile. "Pancakes." He stated finally and turned to flash a soft smile at his hero. Wayne couldn't do anything but smile widely back.

"Pancakes, huh?" The taller man chuckled softly, enjoying feel Megamind's bare skin against his skin.

"I guess it's better you make them this time." Megamind chuckled and blinked his eyelashes innocently at his boyfriend.

"I still can't understand how you managed to explode the frying pan." Wayne laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I don't usually cook. But I'm good to explode things." Megamind joked and shrugged his shoulders before he leaned to kiss softly Wayne's lips.

"Okay, I go to make pancakes for us." Wayne smiled knowingly when they broke the kiss. "But you have to help me or I'll eat them all by myself." The hero grinned and got up from the bed.

"You couldn't.." Megamind threatened with a low voice while watching how Wayne put his white robe on.

"We'll see." Wayne flashed a challenging smile at the blue alien before he ran to the kitchen.

"You're evil!" He heard how Megamind groaned in the bedroom and couldn't do anything but smile widely and shook his head when he opened the door of the fridge.

 _'How lucky he'd been to get this man.'_ Wayne thought happily while searching for the ingredients. How lovely and charming Megamind was. And full of surprises.

Wayne slammed the fridge door closed and almost dropped the milk and eggs on the floor when he saw his boyfriend standing at the kitchen door. He was leaning casually on the door's frame, wearing only Wayne's white t-shirt.

"Look at you." Wayne breathed amazed and lowered the ingredients on the kitchen counter before he walked to his boyfriend and lifted him in his arms. He pulled him in a tender kiss and wondered was he wearing underwear underneath the t-shirt. _'No.'_ The hero made a note while he let his hand wander along the blue back thigh.

"Are we gonna make the pancakes." Megamind asked sweetly when they broke the kiss and looked at Wayne deeply in the eyes while smiling softly at him.

"Sweet tooth." Wayne breathed softly before he kissed his boyfriend lovingly one more time. "Sure, let's get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

**_It's 17th of December, so it's Megs' birthday! What a better way to celebrate it than publish a new chapter._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

 ** _By the way, it's M rated!_**

* * *

 _'Where is he?'_ Wayne wondered and closed the bedroom's door after making a note his boyfriend wasn't there. He'd already checked the kitchen and the bathroom but it gravely seemed Megamind wasn't home at all and it was getting late.

Wayne picked his phone and dialed the blue alien's number but he didn't answer. Maybe he was working late or already in the car driving to home, Wayne tried to reassure himself, but he couldn't help a fear that something bad had happened to his love was gnawing his mind.

The hero sat on the couch and tried concentrate to think something else, but after pondering what to cook for a dinner and that he should do some laundry, his thoughts returned to his boyfriend whose absence was making him feel very worried and restless.

Wayne dialed his number again and he felt how his heart was beating apprehensively while he was waiting for to hear a familiar voice picking up and make the hero feel relieved.

"Are you okay?" Wayne blurted in the phone when he finally heard his boyfriend's voice until he realized it was just a voice mail and his heart sank when he hung up the phone.

The concern inside him was growing bigger and bigger all the time and the hero activated his super hearing, his intention to go look for his blue man, when he heard a quiet sob emanating through the door.

Wayne froze and focused on to listen closely until he could hear another sob emanating just above him.

Quickly he ran to the corridor and climbed in the desolate, old classroom. The sobbing was hearing now more clearly when Wayne headed to the outside.

Carefully the hero jumped in the air and hovered quietly towards the roof of the ramshackle schoolhouse. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw a blue figure sitting on the roof, legs pulled against the chest and arms wrapped around them while he was leaning his chin on his knees and gazing at the nightly sky while weeping quietly. The sight made Wayne's relieved feeling replace with worry again and it was squeezing his heart painfully while he was staring at his crying and miserable boyfriend sitting there alone.

Cautiously the hero landed on the snow-covered roof and started to step nearer his blue love.

"Sweetie?" Wayne asked worried and saw how Megamind startled because of the sudden voice hearing behind him.

"It's me." The taller man reassured and sat next to his boyfriend who tried hastily wipe tears away from his face so Wayne couldn't see them.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Wayne asked sadly and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's slim shoulder, pulling him close to his body. The night was cold and the freeze was worsening all the time while the cold wind was blowing from the sea.

"Nothing." Megamind blurted with a weepy voice and turned his gaze away, trying to hide his face from his boyfriend.

"Sweetie, don't fool me. Of course I can see something's wrong." Wayne sighed and leaned to nuzzle the large blue cranium with his nose. "You can tell me." He breathed softly.

"It's really nothing." Megamind shook his head sadly.

"But sweethe.." Wayne's sentence cut off when his boyfriend's black watch started to crackle suddenly and soon the voice of his fish henchman was echoing in the air.

"Sir, I just wanted to wish happy 32nd birthday one more time. Happy birthday!" The fish exclaimed happily with his enthusiastic attitude.

"Thanks Minion." Megamind spoke in the watch, trying to sound glad but immediately he hung up, he sank back to state of unhappiness and let out a quiet sob.

"You have a birthday?" Wayne stated confused. "Why didn't you tell?" He continued abashed and embraced his boyfriend lovingly, still feeling puzzled. "If I had known we could have celebrate and.."

"I don't want to celebrate." Megamind cried out while new tears pushed through his closed eyelids and he tried desperately wipe them away. "You shouldn't have found out." He whispered heartbreakingly.

"But why?" Wayne asked quietly with a miserable voice, staring at his boyfriend sadly.

"Because I hate that date.." He stated bitterly and sniveled.

Wayne looked at his blue man feeling totally confused and unhappy. Birthdays were supposed to be joyful days, why his boyfriend was acting like this?

"Why sweetie?" Wayne asked sorrowfully and tried to pull Megamind closer, but he pushed the hero further and snorted annoyedly.

"Why? You, really wanna know why?" The blue alien asked pissed and Wayne startled because he hadn't seen his boyfriend acting so aggressively before.

"Sure, of course I wanna know." Wayne breathed gently, receiving an irritable glance from the blue alien.

"Really? Well I tell you." Megamind grunted dramatically. "32 years ago, everything was fine. I was with my parents, at home - Damn, we had a perfect home." He gasped and shook his head while trying to hold tears. "Everything was so good. If I had known the first seven days of my life will be the best days of my whole life, I'd have.." He let out a deep sigh and wiped away single tears from his face while Wayne was listening closely, sad expression on his face.

"I was only eight days old when the black hole got in our Solar System and destroyed everything. Instead of taking me with them and let me die, my parents sent me to this planet." Megamind gasped and glanced the wintry view ahead. "Why couldn't they just left that black hole suck me too? Why I had to even born? Did even my parents hate me so much they sent me here to suffer?" He muttered quietly until he burst out crying and buried his face in his hands.

Wayne's heart was aching painfully while he was listening to his boyfriend. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the fragile lithe body and pulled Megamind into his lap.

"Don't even think about that." Wayne soothed softly while rocking Megamin's body gently in his arms. "Your parents never hated you. They sent you here because they loved you so much and wanted you to survive." The hero spoke kindly and kissed softly his boyfriend's temple.

"I miss them so much." Megamind wept miserably and buried his face against Wayne's chest.

"I know." Wayne breathed and placed his hand stroke tenderly the large blue cranium. "I miss my parents too." The hero sighed and glanced wistfully the night sky above him while reassuring his blue love. "You know, despite everything what's happened, there's one thing I'm happy our parents sent us here." Wayne spoke softly and tightened his grip around the blue alien.

"What's that?" Megamind asked sadly and lifted his gaze so he could see his boyfriend's face.

"I met you." Wayne whispered while smiling sweetly at Megamind and leaned to kiss his cold blue lips tenderly.

When they broke the kiss, a warm feeling filled Wayne's heart when he saw a happy little smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Let's go inside before you freeze." Wayne said softly and wiped away the last tears from the blue cheeks before he locked Megamind in his arms and hold him tightly against him while they hovered on the ground and disappeared in the apartment.

"You're going to hot shower now." Wayne instructed while he was helping his boyfriend to take off his cape. His fingers were freeze, and they were shaking vigorously despite black thick winter leather gloves he was wearing. "I don't want you'll get sick." The hero confessed kindly while he helped Megamind strip his gloves off.

Blue alien flashed a soft smile at his boyfriend before he disappeared in the bathroom. Meanwhile Wayne concentrated boil water in the kitchen and make some tea for his blue love.

 _'It's his birthday.'_ The hero wondered abashed while pouring hot water in a black mug. _'If I had known..'_

Wayne felt unpleasant sting in his heart when he thought about his teary boyfriend and story about why he hated his birthday so much. He should have realized it before. It surely wasn't easy to be different and receive only repelling and discrimination from the other people. Not to mention to grow up in the prison, being bullied and the most hated resident of the whole city. No wonder he wished his parents hadn't sent him on the Earth. Wayne knew any birthday cake or present in the whole world couldn't replace his loss or erase his painful past but at least Wayne could try to make him feel loved and important. Because he's so love and important to him!

"I guess that's enough." Gently voice said and stopped the hero's thinking suddenly when slim fingers touched lightly Wayne's hand which was adding absent-mindedly sugar in the black mug.

Bemusedly the taller man turned his gaze towards the blue man who was standing beside him in a black bathrobe and smiling amusedly at the hero.

"Sorry." Wayne breathed and handed the mug for his love. "I hope it's not too sweet."

"You know I like sweet." Megamind said softly and took a sip of his steaming drink. "Mmm-raspberry." He hummed contently and took another sip.

"Are you feeling better?" Wayne asked tenderly and placed his hands on the blue slim shoulders. "Not cold anymore?"

Megamind shook his head and smiled sweetly at Wayne while he was enjoying his tea.

"Good." Wayne breathed and watched happily his blue man. "When you've finished with the tea, it's time of your present." The hero smiled knowingly and made Megamind glance at him questioningly.

"Present?" He asked confused. "But you didn't even know it's my birthday. How do you have a present? Did you use super speed while I was in the shower?" He wondered aloud.

"No." Wayne grinned and shook his head.

"But how? I really don't need anything." Megamind murmured abashed.

"You'll like this present." Wayne convinced smiling and took the empty mug from his boyfriend's hands, placing it on the counter. "I promise." The hero whispered reassuringly and took Megamind hands in his hands and leaded him to the bedroom.

"Wayne, what's this?" Megamind asked timidly when the taller man guided him to sit on the edge of the bed and sat next to him.

"I just can't forget how much you enjoyed when I gave you a massage on the couch some months ago. And then you told about that dream where I massaged you." Wayne told beaming and smile spread across his face when he saw how Megamind blushed softly. "I'd like to give you a massage for a birthday gift." The hero breathed and squeezed his boyfriend's hand soothingly. "How does that sound?"

"Mmmm.. Nice." The blue alien breathed quietly. "I'd like that." He added shyly and turned to flash a soft smile at Wayne while biting his lower lip timidly.

"Good." Wayne purred and smiled lovingly at his blue love. "Would you like to take this off?" The hero asked softly, pointing the black bathrobe with his gaze while stroking tenderly Megamind's arm.

"I.." Megamind sighed bashfully and turned his gaze carefully away.

"It's okay sweetie. You can keep it on if you want." Wayne told softly, still stroking his arm reassuringly. "Massage just would feel more effectively without it." He stated knowingly smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

Great happiness filled Wayne's heart when his boyfriend shyly brought his hands on the knot of the robe and opened it carefully before he turned his back towards his boyfriend who helped him to take off the black garment

"Lie down on your stomach." Wayne whispered soothingly in his partner's ear while he was admiring the blue naked back. It was amazing how much he'd proceeded during couple weeks. After their first time, he'd finally stopped to bring his pajamas in the bathroom and dress up there. Instead he'd started to wear bathrobe and even once he'd left the bathroom only towel around his waist, Wayne thought happily while he was searching a body oil from the drawer.

Wayne squeezed an oil on his hand and on the blue back which made Megamind let out a little squeal but soon he moaned happily when the hero started to spread the liquid across his skin.

Wayne smiled softly when he felt how Megamind was relaxing underneath his touch when he massaged gently his tensed shoulders. He really should massage him more often, the taller man thought while his hands glided on his lower back. _'He really likes this.'_ The hero thought pleased when the blue alien moaned again when Wayne moved to rub his upper back.

Accidentally Wayne's finger brushed sensitive blue neck, which made Megamind groan and Wayne could feel how a shiver went through his body.

"Turn around." Wayne leaned to whisper in his lover's ear who turned to flash a confused look at the taller man.

"Why?" He asked timidly and turned his gaze away.

"So I can massage your chest." Wayne breathed knowingly, soft smile on his lips.

"I don't know." Megamind stated quietly.

"You'll like it." Wayne said and grabbed suddenly his boyfriend, turning him gently around.

"Wayne, no!" Megamind cried but too late, he was already lying naked in front of his boyfriend and a deep shade of purple creeped on his cheeks when Wayne spotted he was having an erection.

"Oh." Wayne breathed and Megamind turned shamefully his gaze away. "You really like when I massage you." Wayne said amazed and leaned to lie next to his boyfriend whom cheeks were glowing as purple as a grape.

"It just feels so good when you touch me." He muttered bashfully still trying to avoid his boyfriend's gaze until Wayne softly placed his fingers on his blue chin and pulled him in a tender and passionate kiss.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Wayne whispered delighted when they broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at his blue love. "Would you like to receive _another kind_ massage?" The hero breathed playfully and stared at Megamind deeply in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Megamind asked quietly and lifted his other brow questioningly.

"You know – On that area." Wayne told teasingly while his hand wandered to stroke the blue inner thigh.

Megamind gasped and watched Wayne in the eyes timidly, biting his lower lip until he nodded shyly.

Wayne smiled reassuringly at him before he pulled him in a deep kiss. When the hero could feel the villain started to relax again he broke the kiss and moved instead kiss his neck, planting soft kisses there and nibbling occasionally, causing his boyfriend moan softly and stretch his neck to give Wayne a better access to caress his sensitive skin with his mouth.

Wayne sucked his neck softly under he moved on his chest and licked a dark blue nipple playfully, making Megamind groan again. He proceeded lower, kissed his soft but tight belly, before he planted a sweet kiss on the bottom of his erected shaft.

"Wayne." Megamind gasped suddenly and when the hero turned his gaze towards his boyfriend he saw timid eyes looking at him bashfully. "I'm not sure what you're doing – though I have a theory – and you really don't have to do this." He explained hastily and embarrassed while he was blushing again.

"I know." Wayne breathed reassuringly and reached to pet his cheek softly. "But I really wanna do this." He assured and smiled sweetly at the blue man who was still staring at him alarmed.

"But why?" Megamind whispered quietly.

"Because I want to pleasure you." Wayne sighed with all his heart. "I love you and I want to make you feel good. Besides I really wanna do this." The hero told tenderly while stroking Megamind's blue cheek lovingly. "You deserve to feel good." He breathed.

Megamind couldn't say anything so he just smiled shyly but happily back.

"Do you wanna do this?" Wayne asked softly while his other hand wandered to stroke teasingly his lover's thin but muscular thigh.

"Yeah." Megamind breathed bashfully and flashed a sweet smile at his boyfriend who could so easily soothe his nerves.

"You know we can stop at any minute and we don't have to do anything you don't want to?" Wayne asked seriously with a soft tone and received a nod from his sweetheart.

Wayne flashed a wide smile at his partner before he leaned to plant tender kisses on his belly before he headed lower.

Blue alien let out a shivery gasp when Wayne kissed softly the shaft of his hard cock and soon Megamind moaned loudly when Wayne licked teasingly him from base to tip. The hero repeated the move while his fingers found their way from his inner thigh to his perineum and started to massage it rhythmically just when Wayne buried the lavender colored tip in his mouth and sucked it teasingly.

"Wayne." Megamind moaned delighted while the taller man started to suck him harder and took him deeper in his mouth.

It felt amazing to hear him groan lustfully his name while the hero was pleasuring him as best as he could. Wayne's smile was growing wider around his erected manhood when he felt how his hard cock twitched in his mouth and he was only swelling bigger and harder.

Wayne was so happy he didn't realize his fingers had lost the rhythm and accidentally one on his fingers brushed lightly his boyfriend's tight anus. Suddenly Wayne's field of view darkened and when the hero lifted his gaze he saw the blue man had retreated against the headboard of the bed and was watching Wayne terrified.

"Hon, I'm so sorry.." Wayne started but Megamind's shriek cut him off.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He blurted alarmed watching Wayne worried.

"What?" The hero muttered feeling totally confused and stared at his boyfriend abashed.

"I kicked you – in face." Megamind sputtered shocked and buried his face in his hands. "I kicked you." He muttered heartbreakingly.

 _'Oh, that was the dark spot in my vision.'_ Wayne realized and crawled next to the blue man. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay sweetie." He breathed and rocked Megamind in his arms. "It didn't hurt. The invulnerability thing, you remember." He chuckled and tried to cheer his boyfriend up but received only weepy gasp for an answer.

"It's not an excuse to kick you." He sobbed sadly. "I love you and I shouldn't do that – I don't know what's wrong with me." He whined miserably.

"You got into panic." Wayne hushed softly. "It really was an accident, hon. I didn't plan it, my finger just slipped. No wonder you kicked me because of what happened in the prison. And I really I'm not mad at you." Wayne reassured while rocking the blue alien in his arms. "I'm sorry I ruined your enjoyment." Wayne sighed sorrowfully.

"It's okay." Megamind whispered quietly.

"No, it's not." Wayne shook his head. "Damn, I always manage to ruin everything."

"No." Megamind sighed. "Usually it's me who ruins everything." He breathed sadly.

"No – what do you mean?" Wayne asked miserably.

"I – I screw up with everything. You know, all my evil schemes – I fail every time. I'm so terrible cook I managed to explode the frying pan without explosives – Is that even possible? And I'm just brake in our relationship." He sighed unhappily.

"What do you mean?" Wayne gasped terrified and felt a painful squeeze around his heart.

"You know – You want to do things I'm not ready to do and I'm feeling so guilty about it. I'm just wasting your time when you could be happier with someone else. I'm just a block." He explained heartbreakingly and turned his gaze away when single tears started to roll down his face.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Wayne asked feeling totally shocked. "That's not true, honey – You should know it." Wayne breathed and embraced his man lovingly. "Don't even think about anything like that. You don't have any reason to feel guilty about it you're not ready to do something or don't want to – And you're not totally wasting my time. If I could choose I'd like to spend all my time in the world with you. And you totally don't screw up – all the technology you've built is more advanced than anything you can find from the stores. Even our air conditioning is the best there's in the whole world after you fixed it. And you don't have to know how to cook because all we have our own skills we handle better than others. I hardly recognize the tools from each other. Besides – it's kind of cool my boyfriend is only one in the world who managed to explode the frying pan without explosives." He added knowingly, letting out a little chuckle. "I love you just the way you are." He breathed tenderly and leaned to kiss Megamind's blue lips lovingly.

"I love you too." Megamind whispered when they broke the kiss.

Wayne beamed happily at him before he leaned to kiss him again, more passionate way this time.

"Do you want I finish that _massage_?" Wayne asked softly, smiling sweetly at Megamind who nodded enthusiastically, happy smile on his lips.

Wayne leaned to kiss his neck tenderly before heading lower until he was again kissing the blue belly.

Carefully Wayne licked his erected cock again, making it twitch while his boyfriend gasped softly. He took him in his mouth and started to suck him teasingly, changing the pace while his head was bobbing up and down between his legs and his hands were massaging blue inner thighs. He really didn't want to risk his finger would slip again so he wanted to play it safely till the end.

His moans and groans were soon growing louder and when he started to instinctively fuck Wayne's mouth, the hero knew he was getting closer the edge.

"Wayne – I'm.." He groaned and suddenly Wayne felt how the hot and thick liquid gushed in his mouth. He tasted salty and musky, very unique and Wayne liked it. He took care he swallowed every single drop and licked his boyfriend clean before he lifted his gaze and worry filled his heart when he saw his blue man staring at him terrified and shocked.

"Sweetie, are you.." But Megamind cut him off again.

"Oh god – I'm so sorry." He gasped while his cheeks were glowing in a deep shade of purple.

"What? Why?" Wayne stared at him confused.

"I came in your mouth." He whined sounding totally embarrassed and stared at the taller man mortified.

"Oh." Wayne breathed and smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I did that on purpose." Wayne reassured and crawled to lie next to his confused boyfriend. "You taste good." The hero purred with a low voice before he leaned to kiss Megamind tenderly on his lips.

Megamind growled against Wayne's mouth until he melted in the kiss and made a note the hero was right.

"That was – wow." The blue alien breathed happily, smiling shyly at Wayne.

"I'm happy you liked it." Wayne stated softly and wrapped his arms around his blue love.

"Do you also like this - What you did to me?" Megamind asked with a wondering sound.

"Blowjobs? Sure." Wayne said playfully while nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek.

"What else do you like?" Megamind continued, making Wayne feel inquiring.

"Me?" Wayne breathed. "Well, I like it what we did couple weeks ago, hand jobs, touches and –" He kept a little break before he continued carefully. "I like also penetration."

"Penetration." Megamind muttered the word quietly. "But doesn't it hurt?" He asked timidly.

"No." Wayne breathed. "Using enough lube and time it can feel very good. And relaxedness is also very important." The hero explained softly to his boyfriend who was listening intently, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why asking?" Wayne asked gently while staring at the blue man lying contently next to him.

"Just curious." Megamind shrugged casually but a small grin on his face was telling Wayne he was thinking furiously something.

"Okay." Wayne murmured softly. He thought it was better leave him ponder these things alone for a while.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." The hero breathed and embraced lovingly the blue man who was obviously planning something big to happen.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Christmas special chapter for you,_**

 ** _and it's M rated!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _'Christmas Eve – finally.'_ Wayne thought happily and let out a content sigh when he closed the main door behind him. He'd just finished the evening patrolling in the city and rejoiced about the day off he'll have tomorrow. He also couldn't wait for to spend first Xmas with his lovely blue boyfriend.

The hero smiled softly at the thought while he headed towards the bedroom. He opened the bedroom's door casually and the sight in front of him made his jaw drop widely open.

The bedroom was covered with dozens of candles and the white sheets in the bed were replaced by burgundy satin ones.

In the middle of the bed was Megamind lying on his stomach, wearing only black boxer briefs. He was waving his legs lazily in the air and supporting his head on his hands while wearing a tempting smile.

Wayne couldn't do anything but gulp when he noticed how seductively his boyfriend was looking at him.

"Hi." The blue man breathed softly when Wayne finally got his feet work and took a few steps closer.

"What is this?" The hero asked confused and looked around romantically lighted bedroom before his gaze returned back to his half-naked boyfriend.

"Christmas present." Megamind purred teasingly and stared at the taller man deeply in the eyes.

"Christmas present?" Wayne repeated his words slowly, still staring at the blue man abashed.

"Yeah." Megamind chuckled softly, feeling delighted he had managed to surprise his hero boyfriend. "You've been so good to me." He smiled and rose to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'd like to make you feel good too." He breathed gently and took Wayne's hands in his hands while hint of purple creeped on his cheeks.

"Oh, hon." Wayne murmured and smiled warmly at the blue man. "You know you don't have to." He said tenderly and stared at Megamind deeply in the eyes.

"I know." Megamind whispered gently while his eyes were twinkling in the light of the candle ocean. "But I wanna do this." He smiled happily.

"I love you." Wayne breathed by all his heart while he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boyfriend in a loving kiss.

"I love you too." Megamind murmured softly when they broke the kiss and smiled widely at Wayne.

"So, what were you planning?" Wayne purred playfully and drew his finger teasingly across the blue chest.

"Well.." Megamind started and lay down on the bed. "Firstly, here's a dress code." He smirked and pushed Wayne playfully out of the bed with his foot.

"Oh, really?" The hero purred with a low voice. He couldn't believe it was only one month ago the blue man had been too scared to be naked with him and now he was teasing him like he'd done it years.

"Mhmm." Blue alien hummed and propped himself up on the elbows.

"I really wonder what is that." Wayne said seductively while standing in front of his blue boyfriend who was lying on the bed and smiling teasingly at the taller man.

"Well, let's say _less is better_." Megamind purred and let out a delighted and favourable sigh when the hero loosened his cape and the garment fell on the floor.

"Better?" Wayne breathed playfully and flashed a knowing smile at Megamind.

"Mmmm – yeah." Blue alien murmured. "But not enough." He breathed and reached to drew Wayne's muscular chest teasingly with his sole.

"Mhmmm." Wayne hummed when his hands moved to remove the white gloves. "How about now?"

"Not enough." Megamind shook his head while smiling widely.

The hero smirked and grabbed the hem of his shirt between his fists, taking the shirt slowly off. "Better?" He asked playfully.

"Mhmmm." Megamind purred contently while admiring pleased his boyfriend's bare upper body. "But I still feel myself naked while looking at you." Blue alien breathed seductively and smiled at the hero who was stripping his boots.

"Still?" Wayne hummed and couldn't do anything but smile happily at his blue man when he spotted his black boxer briefs had already formed a little tent.

"Little bit." Megamind shrugged alluringly while he was staring at Wayne's calm blue eyes hungrily.

The hero smiled temptingly at the blue man before his hands moved to fumble with the buckle of the brown belt. The act made Megamind bite his lower lip anticipatingly, while he stared enchanted his muscular boyfriend who was stripping for him.

"How about now?" Wayne asked softly while smiling teasingly when he took his pants off and threw them on the floor.

"Come here." Megamind murmured and let out a soft chuckle, which replaced by happy moan when Wayne jumped in the bed and leaned to kiss him smolderingly. The hero's body was hovering above the blue man while his hand caressed tenderly the giant blue head.

"What were you planning?" Wayne purred friskily when they broke the kiss and drew his fingertip playfully across the blue lips and black, perfectly trimmed goatee.

"I wanna give you a massage." Megamind breathed sweetly while he smiled widely at the taller man.

"Really?" Wayne asked, sounding both happy and confused. He'd received a massage last time he dated with Jason.

"Yeah." Megamind smiled softly. "It feels so good when you massage me – I just want you could feel the same." He continued tenderly while stroking absent-mindedly Wayne's muscular shoulder.

"Oh sweetie." Wayne murmured and smiled happily at his blue boyfriend who blushed softly.

"So, will you turn around?" The blue man asked tenderly and his smile was only growing wider when Wayne moved to lie on his stomach in the bed.

Megamind took the body oil from the drawer before he set himself on the hero's lower back and squeezed oil on his hands.

Wayne let out a content sigh when he felt how Megamind's hands started timidly glide on his skin. Though his touch was uncertain and abstemious, it felt amazingly good.

"Is this good?" Megamind asked anticipatingly while his hands were rubbing Wayne's shoulders.

"Amazing." Wayne breathed happily. "You can massage a little harder if you want." He stated encouragingly and groaned softly when his boyfriend added the pressure.

Wayne couldn't do anything but smile widely and think about how happy he was while Megamind was getting bolder with his touch.

"Oh, baby." Wayne murmured pleased when Megamind glided his hands across his back and sides.

He continued the massage about half an hour and though the blue man didn't know the real technique, it was the best massage Wayne had ever received.

Megamind finished the massage by kissing Wayne's neck tenderly and rolled off the taller man before the hero sighed happily and turned to lie on his back, pulling his blue boyfriend to snuggle.

"That was so good." Wayne breathed delighted while he was resting his head on the pillow and holding Megamind lovingly against his body. "I really liked that present." He continued feeling relaxed and leaned to kiss the blue man.

"Well, actually that wasn't the whole present." Megamind said gently when they broke the kiss and stared at Wayne's blue eyes playfully while his fingertip was drawing a circle on his boyfriend's hairy chest.

"Huh?" The hero groaned and flashed a questioning but curious look towards the blue alien.

"Last time when we – you know." Megamind stated shyly and adorable blush creeped on his cheeks when he was recalling the last time they'd had sex. "I was wondering would you like -." He continued softly and let his hand wander from Wayne's chest to his stomach. "That kind of massage too?" He whispered teasingly and drew his fingertip lightly across trapped shaft which twitched in the hero's white boxer briefs because of the act.

Wayne gasped and felt how his cock swelled bigger.

"Do I?" The taller man purred with a low voice while he was staring at Megamind hungrily in the eyes. "I want so much." He groaned and leaned to kiss passionately the blue man who kissed back while smiling smugly.

"But you know you don't have to do this if you don't wanna?" Wayne breathed with a serious tone and stared at Megamind closely while he stroked blue cheek tenderly with his palm.

"I do, hon." Megamind whispered and placed his palm to cup Wayne's cheek. "I trust you and I know you would never hurt me or force me to do anything I don't want to." He breathed by all his heart while smiling sincerely at his boyfriend. "I love you so much." He told happily and kissed Wayne lovingly on the lips.

"Oh, hon." Wayne breathed blissed. "I love you too - So, so much." The hero whispered tenderly and pulled the blue alien in a gentle kiss.

They were kissing slowly and passionately in the candle light, feeling both totally happy being in love with each other until Megamind broke the kiss and moved to suck Wayne's neck.

Wayne groaned contently and closed his eyes when Megamind nibbled softly the skin of his neck. Though the hero was invulnerable and anything couldn't pierce his skin or even scratch it, the caressing touches felt amazing and enjoyable.

Happy grin spread across Wayne's face when Megamind moved lower. He kissed hesitantly the hero's Adam's apple before he wandered on the hairy chest, planning soft kisses there. Carefully he wrapped pink nipple between his teeth and sucked teasingly.

"Mmmm, baby." Wayne murmured delighted and groaned softly when the blue man repeated the move.

The hero could feel how he was getting harder all the time when Megamind was playing with his chest at the same time while his nimble hand was wandering on the hero's left side and navigating to south.

The blue alien pinched playfully Wayne's other nipple, giving also it some attention before he continued kissing and moved to kiss hero's stomach. He planted kisses on visible abs while his hand was caressing the taller man's chest.

Then suddenly Megamind kissed Wayne's trapped cock through the fabric and made the hero gasp.

Wayne opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards his boyfriend who was smiling at him teasingly before he kissed him again there, while staring at the hero intensively in the eyes all the time.

"Hon." Wayne murmured needy and smiled tenderly at Megamind.

"Do you want I take these off?" The blue alien smirked playfully and edged his finger under the waistband of Wayne's boxer brief, pulling the garment slowly before he loosed his grip and let the waistband slap against the hero's hips.

"Sounds a good plan." Wayne purred acceptable while staring at his boyfriend, feeling totally happy and amazed.

"Aren't my plans always good?" Megamind hummed seductively while his fingertip was drawing lazily across the waistband.

"Well, let's say you've exceed yourself tonight." The hero breathed knowingly, wide smile on his lips. "Take them off." He whispered encouragingly at the blue man.

Megamind flashed a happy smile at the hero before he edged his fingers underneath the white waistband and stripped the briefs off.

When Megamind saw Wayne's hard and throbbing manhood before him, he blushed involuntarily and turned his gaze bashfully away.

Wayne breathed softly when he saw his boyfriend's reaction and reached to stroke his blue blushed cheek soothingly.

"It's okay sweetie – You don't have to do this if you don't wanna." Wayne reminded him gently.

"I know - and I want - This just -" He let out a deep sigh. "This is just still so new to me." He confessed quietly, still avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.

Wayne smiled softly while keeping petting his blue cheek. Though Megamind seemed more confident and bolder than he'd been during their first time, he was still tremulous and timid with the new things. And though Wayne was really horny and he just wished to feel his lover's blue lips around his hard cock and suck him dry, he did his best to stay supportive and give as much time to Megamind as he needed, so their proceeding wouldn't backtrack. The last thing Wayne ever would want is that the blue man could lose his trust towards the hero. He never wants to make him feel insecure and anxious in his company like he was when they started to date.

"I know hon." Wayne breathed lovingly. "We don't have to hurry if you don't feel ready yet." Wayne assured softly and flashed a warm smile at the blue man who finally turned to look at the hero timidly.

"I know." He whispered and made the hero gasp suddenly when he let his fingers draw across his swollen manhood. "But I feel ready." Megamind added and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend before he copied the move.

"You're the best sweetie." Wayne murmured when Megamind lowered to kiss the hero's inner thigh hesitantly. He continued that awhile, kissing both thighs and Wayne's lower belly in turns until he felt brave enough to lick slowly the taller man's hard shaft from base to tip.

The act made Wayne groan and close his eyes. "Oh, hon." He murmured delighted when Megamind repeated the move, doing it more confident this time.

"Yeah – Oh god." Wayne moaned when the blue alien took the hero's pink tip in his mouth and sucked it experimentally. Wayne could swear Megamind was smiling widely when he took him suddenly deeper in his mouth and started to move his head slowly up and down, sucking the tip every time teasingly when he reached it.

"Mmmm - So good." The taller man hummed happily when his boyfriend increased the pace. To be honest, Wayne had totally forgotten how amazing the blowjob could feel like. He felt he was in Seventh Heaven while Megamind was playing with him. The hero's cock twitched when he realized it was first blowjob Megamind was giving to him and swelled even more when he thought about how he could develop even better.

"Baby, yesss.." Wayne was groaning and soon he felt how the familiar heat sparkled inside his lower abdomen, starting to spread pleasantly. His breath started to deepen and instinctively he grabbed the sheets in his fists when he felt how he was reaching the edge. His moans were getting louder and just when he was about to come, Megamind let him glide out of his mouth.

Wayne groaned frustrated and opened his eyes so he could see how his hard cock twitched in the air, demanding to be touched again.

"Why did you stop?" Wayne sighed needy and stared at his boyfriend lustfully.

"It seemed you were coming and I haven't finished the present yet." He said tenderly and blushed again while he was stroking Wayne's stomach softly.

"What do you mean?" Wayne moaned. He was too horny and needy to banter with his sexy blue man.

"Well – Last time when we talked -" He stated seriously while petting the hero's belly. "You mentioned you like penetration." His cheeks blushed even more when he said it aloud. "I was wondering, would you like to try that?" He asked shyly and stared at Wayne, biting his lower lip nervously while his face was glowing purple.

Wayne couldn't do anything but stare at his boyfriend abashed, mouth widely open. _He wants to try anal sex!_ The hero gulped before he nodded shortly.

"I'd love that – but -" Wayne breathed deeply. "Are you sure you're ready to this?" He asked worriedly and rose to sit on the bed. "You don't have to do this to please me – You _must not_ do this to please me." Wayne emphasized with a serious but soft tone and placed his hands on Megamind's shoulders.

"I know." The blue man breathed. "And I've thought about it a lot." He continued. "I really wanna try." He assured tenderly while he was stroking Wayne's cheek softly and smiling at the taller man.

"Okay." Wayne sighed gently. "But we can stop at any moment if you feel so." He said seriously and looked at his boyfriend deeply in the eyes.

"I know." Megamind smiled sweetly before he leaned to kiss the hero passionately. "Hon?" He asked when they broke the kiss

"Yeah?" The hero breathed.

"Can you take these off?" The blue alien asked teasingly and glanced his stretched black boxer briefs before he returned to smile playfully at the taller man.

"Sure." Wayne chuckled softly and pecked Megamind's lips before he helped the blue man take his boxers off. The hero let out a pleased moan when he noticed Megamind was already hard.

Wayne reached to take the lube from the drawer and added the liquid on his hand before he started to rub the thick lotion all over Megamind's throbbing manhood.

The blue man shivered and groaned softly when he felt the hero's hand around his swollen shaft, caressing him pleasantly.

Wayne smiled happily while he stroked his boyfriend teasingly and took care there was enough lube all around him.

"Are you still sure about this?" Wayne asked lustfully when he finished caressing Megamind and moved to add some lube around his round, tight muscle.

"Yeah." Megamind moaned needy while he stared at Wayne hungrily. "I just – I'm not sure what to do." He confessed shyly.

"It's okay hon – I teach you." Wayne reassured him with a soothing voice while he was stroking tenderly his blue cheek. "You'll do fine." He smiled and laid down on the bed.

Megamind smiled back while he was sitting between Wayne's legs.

"Take your cock in your hand and guide it there – Yeah, just like that." Wayne instructed and pleasant shiver went through his body when he felt how Megamind's tip was suddenly pressing against his tight hole.

"When you feel ready, just push slowly forward." Wayne directed patiently while waiting impatiently to feel the blue man inside him for the first time.

Megamind inhaled deeply before he slowly pushed ahead. They both gasped in unison when the tip entranced Wayne's tight muscle.

"Oh god." Wayne murmured softly. He turned his gaze towards his boyfriend who was looking at the hero nervous and timid.

"Just like that." Wayne reassured, smiling pleased at him. "When you feel ready you can push slowly deeper." The taller man advised tenderly and let out a low growl when Megamind did like he say.

"You feel so good." Wayne spoke delighted and enjoyed wholeheartedly when his boyfriend was stretching him so pleasantly while filling him slowly. So slowly it was almost torturing.

Megamind let out a loud groan when his shaft had entirely disappeared inside the hero's depth. He could have never believed how enjoyable it can feel like. Wayne's tight muscle was squeezing him so pleasantly and with such a pressure he'd never experienced before. The feeling was so overwhelming and Megamind had to concentrate not to come immediately just because of the awesome hotness and tightness.

He glanced Wayne who was smiling happily at him. "When you're ready, you can withdraw a little bit and push forward then." Wayne told softly.

Slowly Megamind obeyed and started carefully do small thrusts with his hips.

"Yeah, just like that." Wayne groaned contently and closed his eyes, concentrating to feel his boyfriend's moves. "Little harder, please." He moaned needy and let out a low and happy groan when Megamind increased the pace.

Blue man was moaning between Wayne's legs while he was thrusting inside him, feeling more confident by every thrust. The hero's groans and whimpers sounded amazing and Megamind felt how he started finally to relax.

The hotness, tightness, slippery sounds and the atmosphere of the bedroom were slowly driving him crazy by lust. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he couldn't believe Wayne was enjoying about it so much. He couldn't believe Wayne was enjoying about his treatment so much. It all felt so incredibly good.

 _'Did that asshole felt the same way when he was desecrating my body?'_ The thought popped in Megamind's mind without any reason and made him suddenly remember all the details of the painful, scary and humiliating incident.

Abruptly he stopped the thrusting and made Wayne let out a pitiful groan.

"I can't do this!" Megamind cried out and stared at his boyfriend terrified while the panic was taking over him.

Wayne turned to look at Megamind concerned and he felt a painful squeeze around his heart when he saw shocked and timid expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Are you in pain?" Wayne asked worried and wrapped his leg instinctively around Megamind's waist so he couldn't withdraw hastily from the hero.

Megamind shook his head exaggerated.

"Does this feel bad?" Wayne asked sadly while he was staring painfully at his boyfriend who shook his head again while tears were rolling down his blushed blue cheeks.

"Okay." Wayne sighed calmly and reached to pet tenderly his cheek, wiping away single tears. "We can stop if you want." He breathed softly. "I just want you to know this feels amazingly good and you're not hurting me if you're afraid of that." The hero told soothingly. "There's also nothing wrong what we're doing." Wayne emphasized reassuringly. "I'm enjoying about that so, so much but I'm not forcing you to do anything – It's up to you, do you wanna carry on." Wayne said softly, smiling tenderly at his blue man while stroking his cheek soothingly.

Megamind didn't say anything, instead he leaned forward so he could kiss Wayne gently on the lips. Wayne wrapped his arms around his lithe body and kissed back soothingly. They kept on kissing awhile and Wayne moaned against Megamind's lips when he suddenly started slowly and uncertainly thrust inside him.

"Oh, hon." Wayne murmured delighted and kissed him passionately while he was increasing the pace. "Mmmm – you're so good." The hero purred happily.

Wayne's moans and encouraging words were making Megamind feel confident and relaxed again. Also hero's arms around him were soothing him and making him feel comfortable and loved. Blue alien did his best to forget all the bad thoughts and tried to focus on this moment and their both enjoyment. He kept on thrusting and it didn't take long until he felt the familiar heat building inside him and starting to spread pleasantly.

Wayne's groaning was getting louder when Megamind found his G-spot and his tip brushed it enjoyably by every thrust he was giving to hero. Wayne moaned and wrapped his palm around his hard and throbbing cock, starting to stroke it firmly while Megamind was increasing the pace. He was panting densely, so Wayne knew he was also reaching the edge.

It took only few thrusts from Megamind and couple strokes from Wayne until they both came in unison. The blue alien collapsed sweaty on the hero, panting wildly while Wayne was smiling contently and enjoying his afterglow.

Wayne listened to how Megamind's breath started gradually to become steadier while he was softening inside him.

"That was amazing." The hero purred happily and embraced the blue man lovingly.

"Mhmmm." Megamind hummed blissfully and snuggled Wayne's chest.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Wayne asked worriedly and pulled Megamind closer, so he could see his face after the blue alien had withdrawn from the taller man.

"No." Megamind breathed euphoric and nuzzled Wayne's nose tenderly.

"Good." Wayne hummed happily back. "What happened then?" He asked with a soft but serious tone while petting Megamind's back with long strokes.

"I just remembered what happened in the prison." He whispered quietly. "And I thought, did that guy enjoy about it as much as I was enjoying a moment ago when he –" His voice died down and he gulped dryly.

"Oh, sweetie." Wayne let out a deep sigh and enclosed Megamind in a comfortable and secure embrace. "You can't compare those things on any level. Everything what happened in the prison was totally wrong." The hero spoke firmly and felt sad when Megamind tensed in his arms.

"But what happened today - there's nothing wrong." He continued softly. "We love each other and we both were willingly in it. We wanted to pleasure each other and made both of us feel good. There's a big difference." Wayne told gently before he pulled Megamind in a loving kiss.

"I love you so much." Wayne breathed tenderly. "I could never hurt you on purpose." He continued and kissed him again.

"How do you manage always find the right words?" Megamind asked softly when they broke the kiss and stared at Wayne lovingly in the eyes.

Wayne couldn't do anything but smile widely at him and shrug briefly.

"You're the best." Megamind whispered happily and leaned to kiss his boyfriend tenderly.

"I have present to you too." Wayne stated playfully when they broke the kiss.

"Really?" Megamind asked enthusiastic

"Sure." Wayne chuckled and reached to take a dark blue gift bag, covered with silver stars from the drawer. He smiled happily while seeing his boyfriend's excited grin when he handed the present for him.

The blue alien opened the bag enthusiastically and his grin replaced with knowing smile when he took a lube tube from the bag and placed it on the bed. The knowing smile replaced with confusion when he revealed a plastic pack from the bag which contained three black, different sized shafts made of silicone.

"What are these?" Megamind asked and furrowed at the shafts inside the pack.

"They're butt plugs." Wayne told softly while observing his boyfriend.

"Butt plugs." Megamind repeated the words quietly and blushed.

"Well, I couldn't help, but when we talked about what things I like in bed, I noticed your wondering expression when we talked about penetration." Wayne explained. "It seemed you maybe want to try it someday, so I wanted you'll first learn to play with yourself before we even will try that." The hero breathed softly.

"Oh." Megamind sighed abashed and blushed even more.

"You know this gift doesn't mean you have to try something you don't want to?" Wayne asked with a serious voice and gave himself a mental facepalm. Maybe the whole present was a bad idea.

"Yeah." Megamind assured. "That's sweet thought. Thanks Wayne." He breathed happily and wrapped his arms around the hero, hugging him tightly.

"And I also have this." Hero smiled playfully and reached to take something from the drawer. "Because you're my sweet tooth." Wayne chuckled and handed a big box of chocolate to his blue man.

"My favorite chocolate!" Megamind gasped happily before there spread so wide grin on the blue lips his teeth were showing. "Thank you, hon." He breathed and embraced Wayne tenderly.

"I should thank you about your present." Wayne breathed happily back. "It was sincerely the best gift I've ever got." He smiled and nuzzled the blue nose softly.

"Actually.." Megamind started playfully.

"Don't say you didn't give the whole present yet?" Wayne asked, trying to hide excitement in his voice.

"Well – I improved the bathtub today - It's jacuzzi now." He smiled seductively.

"What? No way!?" Wayne breathed amazed. He'd always wanted a hot tub.

"And all the candles didn't fit here so the rest are in the bathroom." He shrugged casually. "And I found a bottle of champagne which is getting chilled right now – And I'm messy because of the certain activities we just did - And so are you, so.." He listed teasingly while drawing a circle on Wayne's chest with his fingertip and stared at his innocently in the eyes.

"Bath with you in the jacuzzi, in the candle light while sipping champagne. – Let's go." Wayne chuckled and wrapped Megamind in his arms who laughed delighted.

"Don't forget the chocolate." The blue alien smirked playfully and grabbed the box of chocolate with him.

"You've really exceed yourself tonight." Wayne purred pleased and pecked Megamind's cheek tenderly.

 _'This will be the best Christmas ever!'_ The hero thought happily and carried his blue boyfriend to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas and happy New Year to all my readers! Have a happy holidays!**_

 _ **I'm gonna take some break from writing awhile.**_

 _ **Can't say sure when I'll publish the next time, but the boys' story will continue.**_

 _ **Thank you for all support. Without you there wouldn't be a reason to write about these two amazing guys! Love these two so much!  
**_

 _ **Thank you for making this possible!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Wayne let out a deep sigh while landing on the front of the ramshackle school house.

 _'Finally home'_ He thought thankfully and stepped inside the old classroom from the dark and cold night.

The whole day had been very hectic just like all days during the past week. It had snowed more than for years and on top of the snow, the city was also suffering from the freezing cold climate. Because of the extraordinary winter, Wayne had extra work to do besides his usual hero cases, which included melting of frozen waterpipes and help with plowing, especially on the outskirts of the city.

Wayne shook his head while heading to the underground corridor. His extra jobs were consuming the common time between him and his blue boyfriend which was bothering the hero and making him feel sad.

Wayne thought it had been already a week since they had spent the night together.

Also Megamind had his own work which made it difficult to organize time together. He'd started immediately after the new year the year maintenance of the Brainbots' and was also planning the next encounter with Metro Man so Roxanne and the other citizens would stop the pondering what had happened to the city's genius villain because he'd been very passive during the last months.

 _'If they only would know'_ Wayne smiled for the thought and the pleasant memory from the Christmas returned in his mind when he remembered how his boyfriend had surprised him by so lovely way, lying half-naked on their bed and being ready and willing to do and try things he'd never done before.

Wayne sighed happily while digging keys from the pocket. The whole Xmas time had been so wonderful. Besides the progress Megamind was showing in the bedroom, Wayne had taken him to skate for the first time in his life. He couldn't forget the enthusiastic grin on his boyfriend's face when he was gliding very talentedly on the ice after few tricks Wayne had shown to him.

 _'He's so competent – and adorable.'_ Wayne wondered delighted when he recalled how they'd also baked gingerbreads, or they'd managed to bake only a few one because Megamind ate over half of the dough before they managed to bake them. And then he was suffering from the terrible stomach pain the rest of the night, but the hero was there to comfort him the best way he could to make his love feel better.

Also their New Year was memorable because Megamind had built a giant skyrocket which he shot in the middle of the night and the firework exploded a wide, golden and blue colored text 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' on the sky, remaining there about a half minute, before vanishing slowly away.

Wayne opened the door missing their time together. He was missing his blue man so much.

His disappointment suddenly turned to happiness when he stepped inside and spotted the blue alien snoozing on the couch.

Smile spread across Wayne's face when he took off his winter cape and started slowly approach the white couch where his boyfriend was lying in his dark blue pajamas while the TV was making noise on the background.

Carefully the hero sat on the couch and lied down on it, so he was able to wrap his arms softly around the sleeping blue man. The act made Megamind stir and wearily he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Hi." Wayne whispered tenderly and leaned to give a gentle kiss on the blue cheek. "Did I wake you up?" The hero asked quietly, observing the half-closed emerald eyes in front of him.

"No, I was just resting my eyes." Megamind shook his head but Wayne could see he'd been in a deep sleep.

The taller man didn't say anything, instead he was just smiling at his blue love and placed his hand on his warm cheek, starting to pet it softly. "I missed you." He breathed, smiling sweetly.

"I missed you too." Megamind whispered, smiling softly back at Wayne before he leaned to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Wayne kissed eagerly back, enjoying to feel the hot and blue lips against his cold ones. It had honestly been week from their last kiss since they'd never been at the home same time, the one being already sleeping when the other returned home and the one already left when the other wake up. He'd missed his boyfriend's closeness so much.

Megamind broke the kiss and flashed a tired smile at the hero before he turned on the couch, so his back was now facing Wayne.

Wayne smiled and spooned his blue man close to his body, burying his nose against the back of his skull and enjoying about the warmth he was radiating. He inhaled deeply the scent of his boyfriend, finding the odor intoxicating. He was smelling so good Wayne couldn't resist, so gently he pushed his lips against his nape and kissed softly the tender skin.

He felt how his boyfriend trembled, so he kissed him again there, making soft moan escape through his lips this time.

Wayne felt how he started to get aroused, so he moved to kiss his boyfriend's neck, nibbling teasingly the sensitive flesh, knowing what kind of effect that has for his blue man.

The hero had totally lost in his own lust. He'd missed his boyfriend so much. It had already been weeks from the last time they had sex. He needed him. He yearned to feel his touch on his skin.

Wayne was so concentrated to play with his boyfriend's neck he couldn't see Megamind's body had totally tensed and his body wasn't answering for the hero's touch.

When the taller man tried to edge his hand under the blue man's shirt, Megamind placed firmly his hand on top of it, blocking Wayne to get further.

The hero stopped immediately and lifted his gaze, turning to look at his boyfriend who was lying still, anxious and distressed expression on his face.

"Hon?" Wayne whispered, staring worriedly at his boyfriend.

"I don't wanna.." Megamind breathed shivery, his voice so quiet and apprehensive it made Wayne's heart sink.

 _'Shit. I've ruined everything – Again.'_

"It's okay sweetie." Wayne hushed and pulled his hand away underneath his boyfriend's pajama shirt. "We don't have to do anything what you don't want to." The hero reassured tenderly and wrapped his hands around the blue man, giving him a comforting hug.

"Really?" Megamind whispered and turned his gaze towards the taller man, staring at him incredulously.

"Yeah – Sure." Wayne assured, smiling sincerely at him.

"But I thought.." Megamind started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"You thought what?" Wayne asked softly, encouraging him to go on.

"I thought – Once I say yes – I always have to…" He whispered sadly.

Wayne was looking at him sorrowfully.

"No." The hero whispered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. No matter what the situation is or what you've already done." The hero told firmly but tenderly while stroking gently the blue cheek of his boyfriend.

They lied a while like this, both saying nothing, only holding each other lovingly in their arms.

"We should go to sleep, it's already late." Wayne breathed softly when he noticed Megamind had problems to keep his eyes open anymore.

"Come." He smiled and got up from the couch, turned off the TV before he lifted tired blue man in his bulky arms and carried Megamind to the bedroom.

Carefully he set blue alien in the bed and covered him gently, smiling all the time at his adorable boyfriend.

"Comfy?" Wayne whispered and the answer he got was a tired nod.

"Good night Megamind." The hero breathed and leaned to kiss softly the blue forehead. "Sweet dreams. I take a shower and get to bed after that." He spoke to sleeping figure.

"I love you." He whispered by all his heart before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Okay, some of you have wondered where have I been. Well, my last year was quite hard..**_

 _ **Shortly, my previous job drove me near to the burn out so I had to quit. I also had to move to the other town because of the new job and I still try to adapt. I've also had a lot of relationship problems and health issues, so no much energy for writing.**_

 _ **Hope this year will be better, though one of my family member died only few days ago. Guess way is only upward now.**_

 _ **At least I've planned to finish with that fic and I've**_ _ **also started the next ch of The Brightest Star. Love you all my readers. Happy New Year!  
**_


End file.
